Juste un peu plus
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Marichat. Histoire d'amour se déroulant sur 4 ans. Adrien réalise un jour que s'il veut tout de Ladybug et qu'il veut lui appartenir totalement, il n'en a jamais assez de Marinette. D'elle, il en voudra toujours juste un peu plus.
1. Chapter 1

Note d'auteur : Cette histoire à été composée entre l'épisode 9 de la saison 2 et l'épisode 11. (Oui, oui, en deux semaines.) Il ne tient donc pas compte des éléments apparus ultérieurement.

Veuillez aussi remarquer que lorsque l'histoire fait un bond dans le temps sans que la durée ne soit précisée, il s'agit d'une avancé d'une durée de six à huit semaines.

L'histoire débute vers la fin de la saison 1 avec des événements s'intercalant entre les épisodes et se termine peu après les 18 ans de Marinette. Je prends en considération qu'elle vient d'avoir 13 ans au début de la série même si elle est trop jeune pour être en 3e au collège français (à cause de son anniversaire durant l'épisode La Béfana, les 14 chandelles sur son gâteau et du signe du lion) et qu'Adrien atteint 14 ans durant l'épisode du Bulleur, âge standard, peu après la rentrée scolaire et le début de la série.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Marinette apprit qu'Adrien avait un faible pour Ladybug, (du moins qu'à cause d'elle, sa couleur préférée était devenue le rouge), lors d'une conversation anodine qu'elle avait entendu entre lui et Nino depuis sa place en classe.

Quelques jours plus tôt, un akuma s'était réveillé au studio de télévision où Nino et Adrien se trouvaient. Mais cet akuma avait principalement ciblé le père d'Adrien. Elle était alors devenue Ladybug pour les protéger eux et le reste de la population.

Mais aujourd'hui, Nino avait relancé Adrien sur le comportement énamouré qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. Adrien s'était défendu d'y accorder trop d'importance mais il avait tout de même nommé des qualités et des aspects qu'il admirait chez l'héroïne.

Elle considérait habituellement Ladybug comme un rôle qu'elle avait inventé pour ne plus avoir peur de ses ennemis et qu'elle laisserait, un jour, derrière elle, comme un bon souvenir. Mais ce dont avait parlé Adrien… Elle devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait mentionné était plutôt commun aux deux côtés de sa personne. Même si elle n'était pas la plus brave fille du monde, elle ne pouvait nier que si Adrien trouvait le rire de Ladybug mignon s'était entièrement à cause d'elle.

Elle repensait encore à la nouvelle lorsqu'elle enfila le costume en question. Que d'émotions troublantes! Elle ne savait même pas les nommer. Ladybug était pour elle une fonction qu'elle endossait afin de sauver la ville, un outil nécessaire. Mais si c'était le genre de fille qu'Adrien aimait, elle n'avait que peu de chance de lui plaire en restant elle-même. Elle était si troublée qu'elle s'était montré plus fermée que d'habitude envers ChatNoir durant leur combat.

Il était si tard qu'il était même tôt lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour la nuit. La ville avait connu l'un de ses rares akumas nocturnes et maintenant que tout était réglé, Marinette essayait de rentrer chez elle avant que ses pouvoirs ne s'achèvent. Mais, elle arrivait de si loin qu'elle dû se re transformer avant. Elle atterrie dans un petit parc et dû y attendre pour laisser Tikki se reposer.

C'est dans ce parc que ChatNoir la vit. Il fonçait lui aussi vers chez lui et il pensait tout juste y arriver quand il remarqua Marinette dans un parc sur son chemin. Sa présence étrange à une telle heure était anormale. Peut-être y avait-il un problème? Adrien savait qu'il serait coincé dehors et qu'il devrait trouvée une solution pour rentrer chez lui mais il décida tout de même d'aller la voir.

« Marinette? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? » lui demanda-t-il en atterrissant près d'elle.

« ChatNoir! » s'exclama-t-elle. Il l'avait effrayée. Il le voyait bien. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était nerveuse, se fustigea-t-il. Il aurait dû faire plus attention.

« Je suis sortie et je ne peux plus rentrer. » tenta Marinette.

« Tu étais sortie pour quoi? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors si tard. » Il était surpris qu'elle ne béguait pas malgré sa peur. Elle semblait revenir plus vite en contrôle d'elle-même qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Beep, beep

« Aaah! Pas le temps pour les questions! Je te ramène dans ta chambre et après je trouverai une solution pour faire la même chose chez moi. » s'affola le héros.

En deux bonds, ils furent sur le balcon de la jeune fille.

« Merci ChatNoir de m'avoir dépannée. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour te remercier ou t'aider à mon tour? » fit Marinette en sortant de son étreinte puisqu'il paraissait aussi en difficulté qu'elle. Elle se sentait aussi un peu honteuse de s'être montré trop froide avec lui un peu plus tôt, elle aurait voulu rattraper le coup.

« En fait, …si tu avais un bout de camembert, et si je pouvais rester un moment sur ta terrasse. Euh, je, je, j'aurais besoin d'intimité… » fit ChatNoir avec une gêne qu'elle lui avait rarement vu.

« Je t'arrange ça tout de suite, ChatNoir. » l'assura-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Pendant que Marinette était à l'intérieur, Adrien perdit les pouvoirs de son costume et se cacha du mieux qu'il le pu derrière la chaise transat.

Après tout, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde si Marinette découvrait son identité. Il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance pour être discrète. Le problème était que ça pouvait devenir dangereux pour elle. Et Marinette était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise avec lui à l'école sans qu'elle voit, de plus, en lui un super-héros. Même si sa princesse n'avait jamais été intimidée par sa popularité…

Mais quand elle revint, Marinette glissa simplement une assiette depuis l'intérieur sans regarder. Il y trouva du fromage et une viennoiserie. Elle resta assise au pied de l'échelle, sous la lucarne.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je ne regarderai pas. » promit-elle.

« Merci Princesse, et merci pour la collation. » fit-il en attaquant la gâterie.

« Camembert, hein? » questionna-t-elle depuis l'intérieur.

« Oui, je sais : très nauséabond. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en la matière. C'est dégoûtant! Heureusement que je ne le mange pas. Enfin, je… » D'un petit mouvement de tête découragée et d'un geste de la patte encourageant, Plagg lui donna la permission de poursuivre avec la vérité.

« En fait… » commença doucement Adrien, heureux pour une fois de partager un secret avec une amie. « C'est une créature du nom de Plagg qui me donne mes pouvoirs. Mais en faisant cela, il s'épuise. C'est très physique pour lui. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours du camembert sur moi en temps normal mais là, on l'avait déjà utilisé et sans pouvoir, je ne peux pas atteindre ma fenêtre pour rentrer. »

« Je peux le voir?» Plagg flotta obligeamment vers l'ouverture puis fonça dans les bras de Tikki en la voyant.

« Haaa! Trop mignon! » s'extasia Marinette devant ce spectacle.

« Hein? Plagg, mignon? » fit Adrien, surprit.

« Non, euh… enfin si, mais euh, je veux dire, euh oui, oui, c'est de lui dont je parlais. Il te ressemble d'une certaine façon. »

« Tu me trouves mignon? » flirta le garçon.

« Je, je sais pas…tu as de très jolies…yeux! Et aussi… ben, je … » bafouilla Marinette qui pensait au confort d'un corps vêtu de cuir contre son propre corps. Et comment le soleil reflétait sur ses muscles. « Mais, pourquoi je te raconte ça moi? Va chercher des compliments ailleurs. Je ne suis pas une minette! »

« Pas le genre à être fan de quelqu'un, hein? Je comprends. » concéda Adrien avec une pointe de déception qu'il oublia aussitôt lorsqu'elle poursuivit.

« Je peux pas prétendre à ce genre de calme émotif. Même si…Enfin, il y a quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse, vois-tu et j'imagine que mon comportement pourrait passer pour celui d'une fan mais… C'est plus que ça… c'est tout. » confessa la voix venant de l'intérieur.

« J'imagine que si on m'étiquetait comme étant un fan de Ladybug, je devrais répondre coupable. » répondit Adrien d'une voix douce et calme pour partager ses sentiments «Mais, oui, c'est beaucoup plus que ça pour moi aussi. Bon, Plagg, tu es en forme-là? Nous allons laisser la demoiselle se reposer. Elle a de l'école tout à l'heure. »

Plagg se détacha à regret des bras de son amie qu'il n'avait que trop peu l'occasion de voir. Il transforma ensuite Adrien en ChatNoir. Le héros vêtu de l'impressionnant uniforme passa le haut du corps par la trappe du toit et attrapa la main de la demoiselle. Avec un sourire et un regard charmeur et ravageur, il déposa un délicat baiser sur sa main en disant : « À la prochaine, Princesse. Fais de beaux rêves.» Et il partit dans la nuit.

'Princesse' songea Marinette. La première fois où son partenaire avait attribué ce surnom à son identité sans masque remontait déjà à quelques mois, se rappela-t-elle.

 _Un des élèves de sa classe avait été akumatisé. Elle avait décidé de servir elle-même d'appât et avait demandé à ChatNoir de refermer le piège. Malheureusement, le tout était tombé à l'eau. C'était finalement, les deux héros que la ville connaissait bien qui avait sauvé la journée, comme toujours._

 _Au début, elle lui en avait légèrement voulu d'avoir fait échoué son plan mais il était revenu chez elle, le soir suivant. Il avait commencé par jouer les charmeurs prétentieux avec elle puis, elle avait complètement laissé tombé son faux enthousiasme et la fausse gêne qu'elle démontrait depuis la veille pour se comporter de façon plus authentique avec lui._

 _Il s'était alors excusé. À la fois pour le peu de résultats qu'il avait eu en la défendant et pour les jeux de mots et le flirt qu'il avait fait pleuvoir sur elle. Elle avait quitté sa posture fermée et lui avait sincèrement assuré qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur._

 _«C'est juste que, tu m'intimides.» avait-il avoué._

 _«Moi? Mais je suis juste une fille ordinaire. Comment je pourrais intimider le héros de Paris?» avait fait Marinette avec un sourire parce qu'il était trop chou!_

 _«Lorsqu'on apprécie une personne, l'opinion que celle-ci a de nous a de l'importance. On veut qu'elle nous apprécie aussi.» Il y avait encore du charme dans l'attitude de ChatNoir mais de la douceur aussi._

 _«Chat, c'est à peine si tu me connais!» résonna-t-elle ce matou au cœur volage._

 _«J'apprécie tout ce que je connais déjà chez toi, alors.» fit-il avec un mouvement d'épaule. «Et j'aimerais bien en connaître plus. À la prochaine, princesse.» et il était partie en la laissant sur son balcon._

Depuis ce jour, l'identité de Marinette et celle de ChatNoir ne s'étaient croisé que rarement à cause des aléas de leur vie mais à chaque fois, il s'était montré amical et charmeur. Démontrant qu'il l'appréciait elle et sa compagnie.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard

ChatNoir était content en rentrant chez lui : Ladybug et lui avaient pu se parler, un peu, quatre minutes complètes! Ils avaient rapidement attrapé l'akuma après avoir utilisé leurs pouvoirs.

Ils en avaient profité pour convenir qu'il serait plus efficace pour attraper le Papillon s'ils avaient des rencontres pour partager leurs remarques et réfléchir sérieusement au problème.

Et pour ChatNoir, des rencontres en-dehors des attaques signifiaient du temps pour dire bonjour, du temps pour dire au revoir et peut-être même pour faire la bise. Ça voulait aussi dire du temps pour parler en se regardant dans les yeux, se tenir par la main… avec beaucoup de chance! Mais surtout, ChatNoir était heureux parce que Ladybug lui avait décroché un grand sourire chaleureux qui l'avait fait fondre. Un grand sourire que pour lui.

Adrien était encore très heureux lorsqu'il arriva au collège le lendemain mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. À ce qu'Adrien comprit, le rendez-vous de Nino avec Alya n'avait pas très bien tourné. En conséquence, Alya faisait une petite mine assise près de Mylène, Rose et Juleka près des escaliers et Nino était bizarre. Joyeux mais d'une étrange façon. D'autant plus étrange que c'était plutôt déplacé.

Marinette arriva dans la classe au moment où la cloche marquait le début des cours et quand celle-ci sonna de nouveau pour marquer la pause, Nino s'avança vers elle. Il la bloqua dans l'allée centrale de la classe alors qu'Alya et Adrien avaient passé la porte.

«Dis Marinette, tu voudrais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble?» l'aborda-t-il.

«Bien sûr! J'imagine que tu aimerais que je sorte avec toi et Alya? De ce que j'ai compris, il y a eu un froid entre vous hier, durant votre rendez-vous. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé?» l'encouragea-t-elle à se confier.

«Euh, en effet. Ça aurait pu être mieux… Euh, écoute. Je ne parlais pas d'une sortie comme ça, je parlais plutôt de sortir juste tous les deux. Toi et moi et… souvent.» précisa Nino sans délicatesse, irrité qu'elle aborde le sujet du rendez-vous de la veille alors qu'il avait prit une résolution la concernant.

«Je ne… pense pas que ce soit possible, Nino. Ce n'est pas, que je ne te trouve pas intéressant mais déjà, il y a Alya, bien sûr et…» Marinette cherchait comment dire non à Nino en douceur parce qu'il était évident qu'il était déjà blessé.

«Je ne pense pas qu'Alya s'intéressera à nouveau à ce qui se passe ou non dans ma vie dorénavant.» la coupa le garçon.

«D'ac-cord… mais, il reste que, je ne suis pas très disponible, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Je fais beaucoup de création et je suis le genre de personne qui doit consacrer beaucoup de temps à ses travaux pour réussir.» expliqua-t-elle réalistement même si, ce qui bousculait son horaire était sa double vie.

«Ouais, bon. Je vois… et il y a aussi Adrien.» fit la voix amer de celui qui était encore une fois jaloux du succès de son ami auprès des filles.

«Adrien… ne me voit que comme une amie, je pense que je vais devoir m'en contenter… en tout cas pour l'instant…» Si Ladybug était le genre de personne qui plaisait à Adrien, elle savait n'avoir que peu de chance. Mais ChatNoir et elle se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La relation qu'elle avait avec ChatNoir semblait plus intéressante peu à peu parce que ChatNoir la connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'Adrien et l'acceptait complètement. Mais elle avait toujours autant de sentiments pour Adrien, _elle_ l'aimait. «Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je réfléchisse, surtout avec ce qui est arrivé hier… Oh, euh, excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais tout haut.»

Nino se demandait à quoi elle faisait allusion : 'De quoi peut-elle bien parlé pour hier? De moi et Alya? Est-ce qu'elle aurait vu Adrien? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre? Elle était toute rouge en parlant d'hier.'

Durant le dîner, Nino regardait Alya qui mangeait avec Marinette. Tout à coup, les filles partirent d'un grand éclat de rire et Nino se dit que peut-être, elles riaient de lui.

Après le dîner, une partie de la classe avait gym. C'est pourquoi, Nino, Marinette, Adrien, Chloé, Sabrina et Mylène se retrouvèrent au stade.

Marinette portait un haut chinois rouge, bordé de noir avec un col mao, sur un pantalon de sport rouge. Nino, encore plein de rancœur envers Alya et un peu aussi envers Marinette, commença à se moquer de cette dernière, la traitant de fan de Ladybug.

«Je ne suis pas une fan de Ladybug. Je respecte beaucoup ce qu'elle fait, et j'ai aussi du respect pour elle mais je ne suis pas une admiratrice.» se défendit-elle sobrement.

Chloé intervint pour défendre son héroïne… à sa manière : «Ladybug est la meilleure de toutes! Pas comme ChatNoir, vous avez vu comme il a bien prit les coups, hier? Il fait un très bon pounching ball pour les vilains!»

«Chloé! Comment oses-tu? C'est si méchant ce que tu viens de dire! Tu te rends compte qu'il prend les coups destinés à Ladybug en plus des siens? Qu'il la protège? C'est un vrai gentilhomme! Il est toujours prévenant et attentif, il s'arrange pour qu'elle soit capable de sauver les gens, en plus de se battre et de protéger les victimes tout autant qu'elle!»

En entendant Chloé parler de lui, Adrien avait eu beau faire comme si de rien n'était et ignorer la corde sensible qui remuait au fond de lui, n'empêche que ces paroles l'avaient blessé. Par contre, quand Marinette l'avait défendu, un grand nuage rose était descendu autour de lui pour envelopper les alentours. L'opinion de sa princesse valait son pesant d'or. Il ressentit une immense fierté de lui inspirer de pareils sentiments à elle si réservée et timide. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui le défendait. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait pensé à elle comme étant ''sa'' princesse.

«Je comprends mieux maintenant!» coupa Nino «Allez, c'est ça ton grand secret, n'est-ce pas Marinette? Tu peux bien l'avouer on est tes potes, après tout!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» bafouilla Marinette apeurée.

«Tu es amoureuse de ChatNoir! C'est pour ça que tu essaie de ressembler à Ladybug. Parce que tu veux qu'il te remarque. C'est clair! Tu as toujours été si maladroite et depuis que ChatNoir et Ladybug sont là, tu fais de vrais efforts. Toi qui es toujours si réservée, parfois tu es pleine de confiance. Comme quand on t'a élue représentante de classe. Je parie que quand tu nous as fait ton discours, tu t'imaginais vêtue d'une combinaison moulante! Tu essaie d'être comme elle pour être avec lui! Dis-moi juste une chose, est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a demandé de te coiffer comme elle?»

Durant toute cette tirade, les élèves étaient restés figés. Adrien aussi. Mais il voyait Marinette se tasser sur elle-même à mesure que Nino devenait plus méchant.

Elle ne savait que faire pour répliquer. Elle se taisait de peur de cracher la vérité qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres. Que pouvait-elle dire? Qu'elle n'imitait pas Ladybug, que c'était plutôt Ladybug qui l'imitait? Ou bien qu'elle ne voyait pas ChatNoir si souvent que ça? Qu'ils n'avaient passé du temps en tête à tête qu'à deux ou trois reprises? De répondre qu'il était juste un ami était encore plus ridicule.

«Ça suffit, Nino.» s'interposa Adrien. Il se tenait entre Nino et Marinette de manière à la protéger. «Je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé entre Alya et toi et tu en as visiblement été blessé mais tu es en train de te venger sur Marinette et ça, entre ''potes,'' ça ne se fait pas.»

Tout le groupe resta figé. Adrien, la douceur incarnée, ne leur avait jamais présenté ce côté protecteur. Surtout protecteur envers Marinette au dépend de Nino.

«Si tu es triste, tu peux nous en parler.» reprit Adrien. «Nous sommes tes amis et ceux d'Alya. En nous parlant plutôt qu'en t'en prenant à Marinette, nous pouvons trouver une solution pour au moins régler la dispute entre nos deux meilleurs amis.»

Nino avait finalement reprit le sujet sur le chemin du retour. Il leur avait raconté la soirée et l'accrochage qu'ils avaient eu avec Alya. Marinette était d'avis que ce n'était pas parce qu'Alya s'était montré réservée avec Nino que cela signifiait nécessairement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. Oui, elle était une personne qui se passionnait facilement. Mais malgré tout, Alya restait humaine, jeune et une fille avec ses propres insécurités. Elle aussi pouvait être intimidée.

Comme Nino ne semblait qu'à moitié convaincu, Marinette utilisa les paroles que ChatNoir lui avait dites des semaines plus tôt et qui semblaient, en la circonstance, fort appropriées. Ce faisant, une certaine rougeur couvrit ses joues. «Lorsqu'on apprécie une personne, l'opinion qu'elle a de nous a de l'importance parce qu'on veut qu'elle nous apprécie en retour.»

Adrien marcha un pas derrière pour cacher sa propre rougeur sur ses joues et le grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait combattre. Oui, Marinette avait définitivement de l'estime pour ChatNoir.

* * *

À leur deuxième rencontre pour parler du problème du Papillon, ChatNoir avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu. Il avait décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour déclarer tout son amour à sa Lady.

Une vraie déclaration avec des fleurs, des bougies, tenant ses mains et les embrassant. Il avait déclaré qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, que son cœur n'avait jamais battue pour personne d'autre.

« Je voudrais garder ta main dans la mienne pour le reste de mes jours pour que jamais personne d'autre ne la touche. Je voudrais que tu sois toute entière à moi et rien qu'à moi. Pour que tu ne me quittes jamais.» Il alla même jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant elle pour la supplier d'être avec lui. Qu'il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son vœu se réalise.

Ladybug avait été si bouleversée par l'amour et l'attachement que ChatNoir avait envers elle qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main. Elle était peut-être flattée par son sentiment. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose de clair dans sa tête, c'est qu'en aucune façon, elle ne pouvait oublier complètement Adrien.

Peu importe les sentiments plus ou moins profonds qu'elle avait ou non envers ChatNoir, Adrien détenait une partie de son cœur et elle ne serait jamais capable de lui reprendre cette part d'elle-même qu'elle lui avait donné même s'il ne le savait pas encore. ChatNoir exigeait d'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner en totalité.

Elle lui avait donc avoué qu'il y avait deux raisons qui les empêchaient d'être ensemble. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon. Et aussi il y avait une autre raison. Mais cette raison qu'elle ne donna pas était son autre identité.

Elle ne lui demanda pas d'expliquer les paroles et l'affection qu'il avait eues pour Marinette. À qui avait-il mentis? Ou bien l'avait-elle mal compris, peut-être s'était-elle fait des idées sur son attitude pour sa princesse?

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il connaissait Marinette et venait de lui déclarer officiellement que son cœur n'avait jamais battu pour son autre elle-même. Ses sentiments pour celle qu'elle était sous le masque n'étaient pas assez profonds pour qu'il les prenne en considération. Comment pouvait-elle envisager qu'ils soient ensemble sans le masque s'il n'était pas amoureux de son autre identité?

Mais pour Adrien, aimer une femme pour le reste de ses jours voulait dire lui être fidèle qu'elle soit avec lui ou non. Il avait attendu plus d'un an pour lui faire cette déclaration, il pouvait attendre que ses sentiments évoluent. Elle lui avait laissé tenir sa main, tout de même et avait essayé d'épargner ses sentiments.

De son côté, elle n'était ni mariée, ni près de l'être avec cet autre. Il décida d'être patient et avait reprit la même attitude joueuse qu'avant sa déclaration. Il attendrait, avec confiance, que son âme sœur se tourne un jour vers lui.

De son point de vue, être fait l'un pour l'autre voulait dire qu'il manquait quelque chose à votre vie si l'autre ni était nulle part. Peu importe le rôle que Ladybug jouait dans sa vie, le plus important était qu'elle y soit.


	2. Chapter 2

Par un froid après-midi de décembre, les élèves de la classe de Marinette installaient des décorations dans la grande salle pour le party de Noël qui y aurait lieu le soir même. Leur classe s'occupait de la décoration, une deuxième arriverait tôt en soirée pour installer le buffet et la troisième classe de première année de lycée, accompagnée de Nino, s'occupait de la musique. Toutes les classes des niveaux collégiaux et lycéens étaient invitées mais, traditionnellement c'était les première année de lycée qui s'occupaient de l'organisation.

Adrien s'amusait beaucoup en décorant. Il en profitait d'autant plus qu'il avait apprit la veille qu'il ne pourrait être présent ce soir-là pour la fête. Son père trouvait qu'un garçon de quinze ans était trop jeune pour ce genre de soirée. Par chance, il n'avait pas invité de cavalière, il aurait dû lui faire faux-bond en apprenant qu'il n'avait finalement pas la permission de sortir.

De toute façon, peu de ses amis venaient accompagnés pour cette soirée. Ivan et Mylène seraient ensemble, bien sûr, et Kim avait invité Ondine à se joindre à eux, puisqu'elle venait d'une autre école. Nino et Alya s'étaient promit de danser ensemble mais ce n'était pas un bal non plus, juste une fête de Noël.

Mais un akumatisé gâcha son plaisir. Il ne venait pas de l'école mais l'avait endommagé en y arrivant. ChatNoir avait rapidement été rejoint par Ladybug et ensemble ils n'avaient mis que peu de temps pour trouver l'objet où se cachait l'akuma.

En utilisant son cataclysme, ChatNoir avait coincé le vilain monstre mais peu importe le côté d'où ils arrivaient, ils ne pouvaient atteindre le fétiche. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Ladybug avait lancé son Lucky charme et avait obtenu un moyen de faire sortir l'akuma de sa cachette.

En lançant la voiture téléguidée vers le ciel, son pouvoir répara les dégâts sur l'école et termina même la décoration de la fête juste à temps pour la fin du temps qui leur était alloué pour la faire.

Alya, toujours meneuse et principale interlocutrice des héros leur proposa spontanément de se joindre à eux pour la soirée.

ChatNoir, dans ses dernières secondes lança simplement : « Bonne idée! » et s'enfuit très vite.

Ladybug, restée derrière, déclina poliment l'invitation prétextant qu'elle avait déjà un engagement personnel mais elle leur assura qu'elle aurait bien voulu participer et leur souhaitait de s'amuser.

Alya et Marinette étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière et mettaient la dernière touche à leur maquillage et coiffures respectives lorsqu'Alya reçu un texto de Nino l'informant qu'il se rendait directement à la fête. Elle s'informa innocemment de l'heure d'arrivé d'Adrien. Nino lui répondit qu'Adrien n'avait pas obtenu la permission de se joindre à ses amis.

Marinette songea longtemps à ne pas y aller du tout, étant trop déprimée et son amie mis quelques temps à la convaincre de venir tout de même à la fête. Donc, lorsque les filles traversèrent enfin la rue, la plupart des invités étaient déjà sur place y comprit ChatNoir.

Le garçon avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation avec ses amis y comprit en abordant les sujets qu'il savait leurs plairent. Il y avait un mur qui l'isolait des autres.

Adrien était dépité. Un an et demi dans cette classe et il n'arrivait pas à établir un lien avec des gens envers qui il s'était dévoué. En réalité, les élèves ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de ChatNoir. Si Ladybug ou Alya avaient été sur place, il aurait eu une cavalière ou une interlocutrice. Ils avaient de l'admiration pour ChatNoir mais ne savait pas comment l'intégrer parmi eux. Même Nino était plutôt occupé par son travail de disc-jockey.

Lorsque leurs amies arrivèrent ChatNoir s'enquit immédiatement de Ladybug auprès d'Alya et celle-ci l'informa que l'héroïne ne viendrait pas. ChatNoir leur souhaita alors une bonne soirée et les informa de son départ.

Alors, qu'Alya allait saluer Nino, Marinette retint ChatNoir par le poignet.

« Avant de partir, tu danserais un peu avec moi? » Avec un sourire doux, ChatNoir prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser. « Vous m'accordez cette danse, princesse? » plaisanta-t-il.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et après la première chanson, il la garda près de lui pour une deuxième, c'est elle qui le retint pour la suivante. À la quatrième chanson, danse de couple plus lente, parce que la classe de Nino adorait ça, il l'avait prit dans ses bras et serré contre lui.

Ils s'étreignaient étroitement l'un l'autre, les bras de Marinette autour de sa poitrine tandis qu'il avait passé un bras à sa taille et gardait une main dans son cou pour jouer dans sa chevelure.

«Je te trouve particulièrement en beauté ce soir, Princesse. As-tu choisis ce look pour un garçon en particulier?»

«Oui, Chat, mais il n'est pas venu, finalement.» avoua-t-elle.

«C'est trop bête pour lui, il ne pourra pas t'admirer et c'est moi qui en profite.»

Même après cette danse, lorsque la musique redevint entraînante, ChatNoir ne voulu pas la laisser. Il l'entraîna à l'écart pour la garder tout proche de lui et parler doucement avec elle.

Mais, ils n'eurent que peu de temps ensemble parce qu'un nouvel akumatisé déboula au milieu de la foule. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un élève d'une autre classe de lycée qui c'était vu refuser une danse par plusieurs cavalières. Tout monstrueux, boutonneux et dégoulinant de salive sur sa peau grise, il avait décidé de danser avec toutes les filles de la soirée.

ChatNoir s'avança vers lui bâton sorti : «Permettez-moi d'abord de vous voler un peu de temps. J'espère que je suis dans vos goûts parce que la seule personne avec qui vous allez danser ce soir, ce sera avec moi.» Et pour que le message passe bien, ChatNoir effectua quelques postures défensives et menaçantes.

La créature tout en muscles étira démesurément son bras vers ChatNoir et l'encercla à la taille avant de l'envoyer valser contre un pilier.

Marinette de son côté, aidait les filles (et les garçons) à évacuer la grande salle vers la cafétéria où se trouvait la sortie arrière. Elle les débusquait dans leurs cachettes trop précaires pour les amener dans de meilleurs.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit la fatigue et le mauvais état de ChatNoir qui avait prit quelques coups. Elle s'avança vers le buffet et se mit à lancer des plats vers la créature pour le distraire et laisser du temps à ChatNoir pour se relever.

Mais le garçon aux mains baladeuses reporta ses attaques sur cette nouvelle proie. Lorsqu'elle vit le long bras visqueux s'étirer vers elle, elle passa sous la table et derrière un pilier pour se mettre hors de portée. Elle cherchait une cachette pour passer l'uniforme mais, il y avait des élèves partout.

En voulant récupérer l'attention de son opposant sur lui, ChatNoir fut attrapé dans une prise beaucoup plus ferme que les précédentes.

Ramenant ChatNoir vers lui d'un bras, l'akumatisé referma son autre main en un point énorme qu'il s'apprêta à abattre directement sur le crâne de ChatNoir.

«Laisse-le» cria Marinette en avançant sur la piste de danse. «Je vais danser avec toi.»

L'akumatisé ouvrit le point et l'offrit galamment à Marinette. «Attends, il nous faut de la musique! Tu veux bien t'en occuper ChatNoir?»

Le monstre le relâcha et il marcha vers le poste de disc-jockey en croisant son regard. Elle détourna le sien en direction de la boule miroir. Il fronça les sourcils. Son idée était trop risqué pour elle-même. Elle pourrait être elle aussi touché par la boule ou des débris de miroir s'il brisait la corde de la décoration qui passait sur un crochet au plafond avant de redescendre à un crochet sur le mur.

Il démarra la musique sans s'opposer jusqu'à trouver un meilleur plan tout en tentant de contacter Ladybug discrètement via le téléphone intégré à son bâton.

Le vilain installa ses bras ramenés à une longueur normale sur les épaules de Marinette et la salive froide commença à inonder sa robe.

Alors que la chanson calme devenait angoissante, ChatNoir remarqua les fils puissants à ses pieds et le relais électrique qu'ils rejoignaient.

Avec un regard échangé avec Marinette, il espéra qu'elle comprendrait assez rapidement. Elle était vive d'esprit mais effrayée. D'un 'cataclysme,' il abattis son pouvoir sur le nœud et court-circuita l'électricité du bâtiment. Il était le seul à bien voir désormais… ou presque.

Marinette échappa aux bras du vilain stupéfait et sortie son portable pour rapidement trouver la direction d'une table pour se cacher. Elle referma l'écran pour redonner son avantage à ChatNoir et à l'abri de tous les regards, invoqua sa transformation puis son lucky charm. Encore mieux que la boule miroir, un pneu de camion lui tomba dans les mains.

Elle sortie de sa cachette et se rapprocha de mémoire du centre de la salle. Espérant que ChatNoir la voyait, elle mima ce qu'elle voulait qu'il en fasse. D'une main sur son épaule, il lui prit l'objet et lorsque les cris de rage du forcené s'élevèrent, elle n'eut qu'une minute à attendre pour que son partenaire se signale à elle et libère l'akuma pour qu'elle le rattrape.

«Miraculous, Ladybug!» La lumière revenue, un collégien se tenait seul près d'eux au milieu de la piste.

«Bien joué!» s'exclamèrent leur deux voix réunies et de partout autour de la salle des applaudissements se joignirent à leur félicitations.

Comme ChatNoir se préparait à aller voir où était Marinette, Ladybug le retint : «Attends encore un peu. Ne montre pas _trop_ d'attachement pour elle lorsque vous êtes en public.»

«On peut savoir où tu étais passée? Elle a dû faire tout le boulot à ta place!» dit ChatNoir reportant sur elle son attention, son bâton sur les épaules.

«J'ai été retenue. Moi aussi, j'avais une fête de Noël, ce soir. D'ailleurs, je dois me dépêcher d'y retourner.»

«Une fête de famille, Ladybug?» interrogea Alya arrivée, téléphone en main.

«…Ou un prétendant?» demanda ChatNoir avec jalousie comme chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait répondre présente.

Bien, elle était vraiment avec un garçon mais si elle le disait, il en serrait jaloux et elle ne voulait pas mentir non plus.

«Rien dont tu aie à être jaloux, Chaton. Tu diras merci à Marinette pour moi, d'accord? Je suis bien contente qu'elle ait protégé ma boule de poil préférée.» fit-elle en attrapant la main de son partenaire avant de la relâcher. «Au revoir et Joyeux Noël à vous tous.» cria-t-elle avant de foncer par la porte d'entrée.

Le dernier avertissement résonna à la bague de ChatNoir et Alya offrit : «Tu veux que je dise bonsoir à Marinette pour toi?»

«Nan» écarta le héros. «Dis-lui de m'attendre. Je suis un gentilhomme, je vais la raccompagner.»

En deux bonds, il fut dans une cachette à l'autre bout de l'établissement.

* * *

C'était le printemps sur la France. Paris était en fleur et les gens marchaient deux par deux. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas en couple semblaient sous le charme.

Marinette naviguait comme une âme en peine au milieu de tout ça. Mais un soir après les cours, elle vit une opportunité inattendue. Comme elle ramassait ses effets personnelles et que plusieurs partaient en tenant la main de quelqu'un d'autre, Adrien aussi se préparait lentement à partir seul.

Même Chloé était occupé à ne-pas-regarder les deux beaux garçons d'une autre classe avec Sabrina.

«Adrien» souffla-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle mais elle rougie alors furieusement. Après un instant de silence, il demanda pour l'encourager «Oui, Marinette. Je t'écoute.» Comme elle ne parlait toujours pas, il s'appuya à son bureau. «Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je ne vais nulle part.»

Une partie de la pression retomba en Marinette et elle réussit à dire «Toi et moi…» mais rien d'autre. Elle essaya de nouveau. «Toi et moi… et… on peut, cinéma et… Je te fais la promesse solennelle que je suis capable de parler!» Sa phrase c'était pratiquement finie dans un cri. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls désormais.

Adrien ne pu retenir un éclat de rire. «Marinette, tu es trop ultimement adorable! J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ça avec d'autres garçons!»

Le regard de la jeune fille s'écarquilla d'horreur. Comme si elle pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre! «Non, n-non jamais.» fit-elle en ajoutant le concours de ses mains.

Adrien avait calmé son rire. «Bien. C'est juste que quand tu es comme ça, tu es si irrésistible. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas que quelqu'un profite de toi! Enfin, c'est juste que…» il passa sa main sur l'arrière de son cou pour dire : «Tu réveilles en moi des instincts de tigre féroce quand tu as l'air si délicieuse et appétissante.» Son attitude démentait son discours. Comment quelqu'un de si sensible pouvait-il avoir un instinct de tigre?

Le rouge remonta sur les oreilles de la demoiselle et descendit dans son cou. Elle réunit timidement les mains contre son cœur et fut incapable de parler. Un léger sourire orna son visage.

«Pour ce qui est du cinéma.» soupira-t-il. «Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible que j'ai la permission d'y aller avant quelques semaines. Mais si tu veux, on peut manger ensemble demain midi, juste toi et moi? Je me sens un peu seul au milieu de la cafétéria. Depuis le début de la semaine, Nino ne cherche que la compagnie d'Alya. On pourrait sortir juste nous deux, si… Si tu es d'accord. Tu veux bien?»

Elle réussit à pencher la tête d'avant en arrière et à presque entièrement retenir un petit cri.

«À demain alors.» Il ramassa son sac sur son épaule et commença à marcher vers la porte mais se ravisa et revint vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue chaude de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain midi, Adrien offrit à la jeune fille de l'inviter dans un sympathique café tout près mais la jeune fille l'entraîna vers chez elle sans un mot et le laissa un instant devant la boulangerie pour y cueillir un panier-repas et une couverture tout prêts pour ensuite l'entraîner dans le parc. Il trouva l'idée charmante.

Il frôla son bras en la débarrassant de la couverture et ils en frissonnèrent tout deux. Installés, ils grignotaient les délices sortant du panier lorsqu'il engagea la conversation rompant le calme moment de silence qu'ils partageaient.

«Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je voudrais te parler. J'imagine que cela est un peu embarrassant. J'ai remarqué que tu te comportais différemment avec les autres personnes de la façon dont tu le fais avec moi. Donc, je me suis dit que je ne te laissais pas indifférente. Je vois donc deux options : soit tu t'intéresses à moi, soit tu me détestes. J'espère juste que je n'ai rien fais pour te dégoûter?»

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête en se fustigeant d'être incapable de faire autre chose que de se rapprocher de lui pour lui parler sans mot de son inclinaison pour lui.

«Ok, alors je dois t'avouer quelque chose et je compte sur ta discrétion sur ce sujet. Nino est au courant en partie mais il n'imagine pas à quel point cette situation est intense. Voilà,… Mon père m'interdit d'avoir une petite amie officielle. Je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'il fait placer des affiches ventant son parfum partout en ville? Mais tu vois, sur ces affiches, ce n'est pas une bouteille de parfum qu'on voit. C'est mon visage.

C'est moi que mon père vend. Comme un rêve. C'est pour ça que j'ai un garde du corps, que je n'ai pas le droit de me promener seul en ville ou d'être avec quelqu'un. Peu importe combien j'ai envie de te tenir la main ou de t'embrasser, tout ce que je pourrais t'offrir ne serait que des secrets et des cachotteries. Tu mérites tellement mieux!

Et il y a une autre raison…»

Le regard d'Adrien essaya de ne pas regarder, mais il fut irrésistiblement attiré vers la statue des deux héros de Paris. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Marinette ne su comment interpréter son regard. Il était à la fois fasciné et… fâché? En fait, il pensait à sa mission de super-héros. Pouvait-il entraîner Marinette dans son monde de problèmes et de dangers pour ne lui offrir ensuite que secrets, mensonges, peurs et intimidation?

«Ladybug?» demanda la jeune fille pour l'encourager à parler.

Il rit doucement en expliquant : «Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre mais, indirectement… »

«Bref» se reprit-il «Ce que je veux que tu retiennes de toutes mes divagations c'est que je ne peux pas être avec toi… comme ça. Je ne peux pas franchir la ligne entre ami et petit ami. Alors, je continue à dire que tu es 'juste' une amie pendant que je pense plutôt 'quelle chance j'ai que cette fille géniale, merveilleuse et formidable soit mon amie.' J'espère tellement que tu n'es pas fâchée! Dis-moi qu'on restera en bon terme malgré ce que je viens de te dire? Je t'en pris, ne me repousse pas!»

Marinette avança timidement la main et la plaça sur celle d'Adrien. Il retourna la sienne et leur paumes restèrent l'une contre l'autre pour les quelques minutes qui leur restaient ensemble.

Plus tard, dans la nuit tombée, un hélicoptère de la police éclairait le haut d'un immeuble avec son projecteur. Un homme en bien mauvaise posture tentait de gigoter le moins possible afin de ne pas tomber du crochet qui le retenait par le col de sa veste au-dessus du vide. Les journalistes l'avaient trouvé, les secours arrivaient. Il fut soulagé de voir venir Ladybug et ChatNoir vers lui.

En sécurité sur le toit de l'immeuble, il fut infiniment soulagé mais curieusement surpris parce qu'il était plutôt minus comme personne, c'était même pour cela que sa femme avait eu tant de facilité pour le suspendre en haut de cet immeuble. Mais tout minus qu'il soit, Ladybug et ChatNoir étaient vraiment de petits gabarits eux aussi. Pouvaient-ils être des adolescents?

«Merci, énormément, à tous les deux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Des jeunes gens comme vous devraient être déjà couchés à cette heure tardive.»

«Non, n-non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça voyons!» avait dit Ladybug pour détourner les soupçons.

«C'est notre devoir de concitoyens d'aider autrui, ne vous en faite pas.» La voix de ChatNoir avait cette triste intonation que Ladybug lui connaissait lorsque ça n'allait pas. Elle se dit qu'il avait surement pleuré. Comme il allait partir, elle le retint par l'avant-bras.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ChatNoir?» fit-elle doucement

«Il y a une question que je me pose depuis longtemps. Avant, c'était important juste pour moi, mais là, j'aurais besoin de connaître la réponse. Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, tu t'intéresseras à moi? J'avais plus ou moins décidé d'attendre que tu décides de parler à ce garçon et que tu découvres si vous pouviez être ensemble. Mais… aujourd'hui, j'ai fait pleurer quelqu'un et je voulais être sûr que tout ça n'était pas basé sur rien.»

Si Ladybug lui demandait officiellement de l'oublier, il ferait l'impossible pour surmonter les obstacles qui les séparaient Marinette et lui y comprit guérir les blessures dont souffrirait son propre cœur.

Ladybug resta silencieuse un instant, très mal à l'aise. «Je lui ai parlé hier. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais, il a réussit à me comprendre. Sa réponse était plutôt ambiguë mais en gros, il n'est pas prêt pour une relation et aussi, …je crois qu'il a un petit quelque chose pour toi.» Si Adrien ne rêvassait pas à Ladybug en regardant leur statue, le quelqu'un d'autre à qui il pensait était ChatNoir.

Le héros commença à rire doucement et rit finalement tellement fort qu'il finit allongé sur le toit. Ladybug s'assit à côté de lui avec le sourire aux lèvres simplement parce qu'il riait. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire et elle le trouvait magnifique comme ça.

«Tu vas pas commencer à être jalouse de moi, j'espère? Tu sais qu'il n'a aucune chance dans mon cœur comparé à toi?» dit-il en riant toujours mais capable de respirer maintenant.

Ladybug laissa éclater un délicat rire cristallin. Elle le trouvait adorable. Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter et rire devant l'ironie de la vie. Ladybug était toujours convaincue qu'une relation entre eux serait trop compliquée et elle gardait espoir qu'un jour la situation d'Adrien changerait. Elle était prête à attendre l'homme de sa vie. Surtout qu'il avait parlé de l'embrasser. En attendant, elle avait pour amis deux charmants garçons qui l'adoraient. Et qui la faisait se sentir bien. Si elle venait à bout de sa timidité avec Adrien, elle pourrait sans doute avoir avec lui des conversations aussi passionnantes qu'avec son partenaire. Elle le pressentait.

ChatNoir observait le regard plein d'étoiles de sa Lady et se jura d'attendre, attendre qu'elle soit prête à le regarder en permanence avec ce regard. De ne jamais cesser de l'aimer tant qu'elle le laisserait faire.

Le lendemain, à l'école, ils étaient tous deux fatigués mais aussi contents d'avoir eu ces discutions. Dans un même temps, la rumeur avait courue et leur pique-nique en faisait l'objet. Forcément, en s'installant si près de l'école, c'était à prévoir qu'ils seraient repérés.

Ils expliquèrent que Nino et Alya étant maintenant ensembles, ils avaient simplement recherché la compagnie l'un de l'autre et tous le comprirent.

Ils étaient à cet âge où on est encore timide sur ces choses. L'âge où toutes les premières fois sont spéciales. Et en même temps, ils n'étaient plus des enfants voyant le monde en noir et blanc.

Mais Alya ne fut pas dupe. Si Marinette avait lunché avec Adrien, elle avait tout de même dû aborder LE sujet.

Marinette lui expliqua qu'Adrien ne voulait pas d'une relation intime pour l'instant et qu'ils avaient décidé de rester amis… pour l'instant. Que tous les deux attendraient le bon moment pour être en couple. Marinette avait tue la plus grande partie de la conversation par prudence. Et cette histoire qu'elle ne comprenait pas au sujet de ChatNoir était le secret d'Adrien.

Alya vit une vague idée se profiler devant elle. Elle exigea dès lors de Nino que Marinette puisse les accompagner lors de leur rendez-vous dès que c'était possible. Celui-ci se tourna naturellement vers son comparse pour tenir le chaperon occupé. Ce avec quoi Alya ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, tous les quatre. Ce temps leur était précieux et finalement très rare en-dehors de l'école. Adrien n'ayant droit pratiquement qu'à une sortie en soirée par mois.

Mais ils commencèrent à passer leur midi ensemble et à rester réunis pendant les pauses. Et dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils faisaient des tournois de jeux vidéo ou des soirées d'études ou ils allaient chez Marinette, soit dans son grenier ou avec ses parents.

Marinette s'épanouissait au contact des garçons. Mais Adrien se sentait de plus en plus trahi par la vie sous les exigences et les restrictions toujours plus grandes de son père.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette s'épanouissait au contact des garçons. Mais Adrien se sentait de plus en plus trahi par la vie. Il grandissait mais restait coincé dans la vie d'un petit garçon placé dans une vitrine. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour plaire à son père, Nathalie, les professeurs et le photographe capricieux qui ne savait comment lui parler sans lui donner des ordres. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui lui donnait des ordres.

…Même Ladybug. Qu'il soit Adrien ou ChatNoir, il recevait toujours des ordres par ceux qui ne pensaient jamais que ce qu'il faisait était suffisant ou bon ou correct.

D'accord, il y avait Nino. Ce gars avait été sa sauvegarde depuis très longtemps, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, en fait.

Et il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre : Marinette. Belle, gentille, douce, ouverte.

Adrien savait qu'elle était une de ses fans. Mais elle était différente des autres. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Et l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était.

Elle avait parfois encore de la difficulté à lui parler mais lorsqu'il était triste et avait besoin de soutien, elle était toujours capable de parler efficacement avec douceur et empathie. Elle était une personne formidable. Elle en faisait toujours beaucoup pour son entourage. Adrien en pensait beaucoup de bien. Si sa vie ne s'accompagnait pas d'autant de dangers et de problèmes, il serait allé vers elle.

Pendant un calme après-midi du début de l'été, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls assis côte à côte à une table de la bibliothèque de l'école. Tous leurs camarades de classe étaient occupés à travailler sur des questions de sciences. Chaque équipe de deux travaillait sur un concept différent.

Alya et Nino recherchaient des documents dans les rayonnages ou des articles compilés sur ordinateur. Déposant à l'occasion, leurs découvertes sur la table pour qu'Adrien ou Marinette retrouve l'information exacte dans les textes.

C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué le crayonnage de ChatNoir que Marinette faisait sans trop y penser sur un coin de son cahier de dessin qui dépassait sous son travail.

Mais elle le laissa bientôt inachevé pour choisir plutôt une grande feuille blanche de son cahier de dessin et regardant alentours la position du professeur et des autres élèves qui pourraient la dénoncer, elle commença un fabuleux portrait du héros.

Chaque fois que le professeur ou quelqu'un d'autre approchait de leur coin reculé, Adrien faisait un bruit ou un mouvement pour que Marinette recouvre son œuvre. Il fit aussi une partie de son travail d'équipe. Il voulait vraiment voir le produit terminé.

Et il en fut vraiment ému. Elle l'avait dessiné dans son costume habituel mais avec une expression qu'il n'avait que rarement. Son sourire était doux et un peu triste mais il y avait dans le regard des étincelles, de la tendresse, le l'attachement. …de l'amour peut-être?

Mais comment avait-elle réussit à le dessiner de mémoire ou avec cette expression?

Elle n'avait pu le voir avec ce visage qu'en deux occasions : lorsqu'il était pour la première fois aller sur son balcon pour y trouver du réconfort après que Ladybug l'ait laissé attendre seul avec la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée et lors de cette soirée de Noël, des mois plus tôt. Dans toutes les autres occasions où il l'avait croisé en étant masqué, ils étaient dans une situation d'urgence.

C'est alors que quelque chose se réchauffa en lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il manquait de ces moments avec elle. Il en voulait plus. Dans un même temps, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se contenter d'une seule rencontre ou d'une relation où il ne pouvait la voir qu'à l'occasion comme cela était le cas à ce moment.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Comme un manque qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait. Il lui avait dit 'non' par peur des complications mais il se rendait compte qu'elle en valait la peine. Elle valait de franchir tous les obstacles du monde pour elle. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'avoir dans sa vie.

Avec seulement, quelques minutes avant de partir de l'école, il se retourna vers elle pour demander : «Mari, es-tu une fan de ChatNoir? Je veux dire… Tu as fais quelque chose de formidable de son apparence juste comme ça. Et sans lui devant toi comme modèle! Tu es une si grande artiste! Mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu l'as choisit comme sujet de dessin?»

«Je ne dirais pas que je suis une fan de ChatNoir. C'est vrai qu'il est mon super héros favori et je l'ai dessiné parce que ça m'apaise de le faire. Mais je le vois plutôt comme un ami. Tu sais, le genre de personne avec qui un lien s'établi très rapidement et avec qui tu parles comme si vous vous étiez toujours connu. Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré si souvent mais je me sens proche de lui.»

«Oh! Je dois dire que, pour ma part, je suis un grand fan de Ladybug. Mais quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai ressentit quelque chose de spécial. Comme si des aimants nous avaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu stupide, ne t'en fait pas.»

«Hé! Elle est aussi un être humain. Peut-être qu'elle ressent la même chose que toi.» le réconforta-t-elle. «Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments.»

«Tu sais que tu es merveilleuse?» s'assura-t-il très sérieusement et avec sincérité.

S'effondrant sur la chaise de l'ordinateur de sa chambre, après avoir nourrit Plagg, il se demandait comment être avec elle sans l'être vraiment. Entre son père et Chloé, il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre en étant lui-même. Il lui avait même déjà expliqué sa situation et elle lui en voulait peut-être encore un peu pour cela. Ou peut-être avait-elle complètement oublié ses sentiments pour lui.

De plus, en tant que ChatNoir, il pouvait la mettre en danger si quelqu'un les voyait ensemble. Aucune de ces options ne convenait à sa tranquillité d'esprit mais il en existait surement une autre qui lui offrirait la possibilité d'avoir juste un peu plus dans sa relation avec Marinette.

Son regard tomba comme souvent sur la lettre en forme de cœur accrochée à son babillard, la réponse au poème qu'il avait écrit à Ladybug. Ce n'était même pas signé mais c'était l'un de ses trésors les plus précieux.

Peut-être pourrait-il écrire un poème pour Marinette ou lui offrir des fleurs, geste classique. Mais il devrait faire tout cela en secret.

C'est alors que l'idée le frappa! Il deviendrait son admirateur secret! Il la couvrirait de tous les égards qu'elle méritait mais en restant dans l'ombre, se régalant de tous les sourires qu'elle ne pourrait contenir… s'il était chanceux. Il n'en voulait pas plus. Seulement lui offrir l'amour que Ladybug ne le laissait pas lui offrir.

Donc, le jour suivant, il glissa son poème par la porte de son casier et le jour d'après, il y accrocha une rose. Le dimanche, il fit livrer un bouquet de marguerite à la boulangerie.

Lorsque le cuisinier de son père lui servit un cake au kumquat, il adora tellement cela qu'il lui posa plusieurs questions sur le sujet. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir de desserts ou de chocolats puisqu'elle vivait dans une boulangerie-pâtisserie mais comme les kumquats étaient de saison, il en acheta une grosse poignée. Ce petit délice d'agrume aussi savoureux qu'un bonbon à mi-chemin entre le citron et la clémentine était si difficile à peler qu'il les prépara tous lui-même un matin avant de les glisser dans un bol de plastique avec un petit mot dessus où il lui expliquait que ces fruits lui faisait penser à elle. Précieuse et qui valait tout le travail qu'on mettait pour les obtenir.

Il savait aussi qu'elle aimait l'artisanat et qu'elle avait de la difficulté en physique. Il ne manqua pas de la couvrir de cadeau concernant le premier et il acheta aussi un exemplaire d'un livre de cours sur une méthode d'apprentissage privée facilitant la compréhension de la physique. Mais il trouva ce cadeau tellement ennuyeux qu'il y ajouta des carambars aux saveurs amusantes.

Et elle aimait tellement tout ça! Les cadeaux, comme les attentions. Son sourire fut le soleil de ses journées pendant des semaines!

Jusqu'à l'arrivée des vacances. Mais il continua de déposer dans la boîte aux lettres de la boulangerie ou d'envoyer par mail les petites attentions qu'il aimait lui faire durant le congé scolaire.

000

Conquérir Adrien n'étant plus le principal but dans la vie civile de Marinette, cet été là, elle commença à regarder encore plus autour d'elle.

Elle avait toujours prit fait et cause devant les injustices qu'elle voyait et aujourd'hui, elle en voyait encore plus. Son cœur rouge à pois noirs la poussait à se lever et parler plus souvent. Elle se disait parfois que la bataille serait plus facile avec un nom connu et respecté mais Ladybug avait pour mission prioritaire de combattre le Papillon, elle ne pouvait pas s'impliquer ou déclarer s'être attaché plus particulièrement à un groupe de gens, ils deviendraient alors des cibles. Marinette devint donc un masque dissimulant l'héroïne derrière ses bonnes actions.

Mais, évidemment, se lever pour protéger quelqu'un signifie s'opposer à quelqu'un d'autre. Y comprit à des gens amers de leurs échecs que le Papillon pouvait cibler.

Marinette se retrouva donc au centre de l'action à quelques reprises et ChatNoir aussi par la force des choses. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu. Il avait aussi prit l'habitude de la ramener chez elle après les affrontements.

Et autre chose aussi vint inévitablement avec ces rencontres. Les contacts physiques. ChatNoir et Ladybug se touchaient constamment au combat. Avec Marinette, c'était la même chose. Ils s'attrapaient par la main pour courir, s'agrippaient par le torse en combat pour écarter l'autre d'une trajectoire, il la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui pour la protéger. Il s'était même couché sur elle à une ou deux reprises pour la protéger d'une explosion quelconque.

Et un jour, c'est elle qui l'avait protégé. Elle avait d'abord été visée et il l'avait mise en sécurité pour retourner ensuite distraire le déchaîné. Elle en avait profité pour passer la transformation et venir se battre à ses côtés.

Ils avaient eu le temps d'établir un plan d'action mais elle avait dû utiliser son lucky charme pour sauver la vie de passants innocents et avait manqué de temps, elle s'était cachée et avait commencé à préparer son piège pendant que Tikki se nourrissait. Gardant un œil sur les combats, elle avait remarquée qu'il était à terre et que son adversaire s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Elle sauta du haut de l'étage pour atterrir sur les épaules de l'akumatisé mais celui-ci l'avait rejeté trop vite pour que ChatNoir l'empêche de s'effondrer sur les décombres.

Il était arrivé près d'elle une seconde plus tard et elle lui avait transmit le message de Ladybug qu'il devait entraîner leur adversaire dans le piège sur le toit. Cachée derrière une poubelle, Tikki l'avait alors transformée et elle était arrivée juste à temps pour refermer le piège.

ChatNoir était furieux et voulait s'en prendre à ce type. Mais Ladybug lui glissa à l'oreille en le retenant par le bras que de démontrer une trop grande affection pour Marinette la placerait en danger.

Elle avait ensuite réparé la ville pour filer bien vite et attendre ChatNoir en Marinette dans la ruelle près de l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Il l'avait attiré dans ses bras et avait collé son front contre le sien. «Dis-moi, Princesse, tu sais que c'est moi qui porte une armure, ici?»

«Mais oui, mon preux chevalier sans peur et sans reproche. Je te laisse ton titre de héros! Mais tu serais assez gentilhomme pour me ramener? Je suis plutôt loin de chez moi et mes parents vont s'inquiéter.»

«Oh! Mais avec le plus grand des plaisirs gente demoiselle.»

Il la déposa dans la ruelle derrière chez elle et elle traversa la boulangerie puis la cuisine pour souhaiter bonne nuit à ses parents avant de remonter à sa chambre avec un sac de glace.

ChatNoir frappa à la fenêtre de la trappe. Et elle le fit entrer. «Je voulais te proposer un massage. Je sais que tu as été guérie par le pouvoir de Ladybug mais tu dois être encore un peu endolorie.»

Elle avait passé un doux pyjama deux pièces et démarré un peu de musique pour couvrir leurs voix. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et il se plaça au-dessus d'elle sans pour autant s'y appuyer pour masser ses épaules.

«Je suis désolée tu sais, de t'entraîner dans toutes mes histoires. Si je ne me battais pas autant, tu n'aurais pas à me défendre si souvent.» se repentit-elle.

«Je pense tout à fait le contraire. Le jour où Ladybug a fait pour nous deux ce vœu de protéger la ville, elle avait tout à fait raison de penser que j'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle. Le problème ce ne sont pas les gens qui se défendent, ce sont ceux qui attaquent. Si tu n'avais pas défendu ces gens, ils n'auraient plus de maison aujourd'hui. Cet homme n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau stationnement pour son magasin. Et la semaine dernière, tu as bien fait de défendre ces enfants, eux aussi ont le droit de se sentir en sécurité en sortant de l'école. Non, le problème, c'est le Papillon qui donne autant de pouvoir à ces gens et… Ce serait mon rôle à moi aussi d'en faire autant que toi. C'est notre travail à Ladybug et moi que tu fais en défendant les gens. Je suis simplement très inquiet pour toi.»

«Il y a des choses pour lesquels un masque nui plus qu'autre chose pour les accomplir. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.» l'avait-elle défendu.

«Je ne peux rien faire sans mon masque. C'est lui qui me donne ma liberté. C'est à peine si j'ai le droit de sortir de chez moi sans lui.» s'expliqua-t-il.

Les mains de ChatNoir avait descendu lentement le massage jusque sur les reins et avait poursuivit sur les mollets.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Marinette. «Merci, de m'avoir sauvé aujourd'hui. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant.»

«C'est moi qui devrait te remercier mille fois, c'est moi qui devrait te faire un massage.» Elle s'en voulait toujours d'entraîner ChatNoir dans les impulsions qui la poussait à combattre encore plus que seulement faire son devoir de contrer les actions du Papillon. Il s'agissait encore une fois de nettoyer la ville d'une certaine façon. Simplement, elle le faisait sans l'aide des coccinelles.

«Peut-être une autre fois, alors. Dis-moi, Princesse, tu me laisserais t'en faire un vrai?» Il avait glissé sa main gantée sous son haut de pyjama.

«Je, hum, je pense qu'il y a de l'huile dans le tiroir là-bas. Une amie me l'a donné en cadeau, parce qu'elle a remarqué que je tombais souvent.» accepta-t-elle.

Elle replaça la tête et ferma les yeux lorsque ChatNoir remonta vers elle. Elle avait déjà retiré son haut. Mais se n'est pas une main gantée de cuir qui vint rejoindre son dos. Elle fut touchée par la peau chaude et frissonnante de la main du garçon sous le masque de ChatNoir. Après le premier mouvement de surprise partagée à ce contact, ils restèrent sans bouger durant un long moment et lorsque la main du garçon se remit à se déplacer, ce n'était plus pour un massage mais pour une caresse.

Après un long moment de silence intime où elle pouvait entendre la respiration rapide de son partenaire et où elle sentait une certaine tension s'accumuler en elle, Marinette se résolu à lui parler, autant pour mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui qu'avec elle-même.

«Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses d'idées. Il y a déjà quelqu'un à qui je pense beaucoup.» souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait l'effet que lui faisait ChatNoir. «Je me sens très proche de toi mais, il est celui que je préfère entre vous deux.»

«C'est ce garçon, celui qui occupe tes murs? Il occupe aussi tes pensées? C'est… c'est bien. Lui, c'est un garçon bien.» fit la douce voix de ChatNoir, plus maîtrisée que la sienne.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'Adrien était une illusion, l'image qu'il offrait à son père. Mais de toute façon Adrien ou ChatNoir, les deux choisissaient Ladybug. Alors il préféra ne pas lui faire de peine. «Mais si un jour la vie vous séparait?»

«L'amour que je ressens pour lui est aussi très importante peu importe qu'il m'aime ou non en retour. Je sais bien qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on soit réunis pour toujours mais il y a encore de l'espoir dans mon cœur. On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve.» elle avait longuement réfléchit à sa situation amoureuse depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur pour qu'Adrien y voit ses sentiments. Elle s'était résolue à s'accepter tel que son cœur véritable était.

«Oui. Oui, je te comprends. Mon cœur lui appartient à elle, Ma Lady peu importe ses sentiments pour moi.»

Elle avait accepté son cœur et les risques d'être blessée qu'elle courait en suivant cette voie mais savoir que son meilleur ami pouvait s'infliger la même souffrance peinait Marinette, d'autant plus qu'elle s'en sentait responsable.

Marinette trouvait l'amour de ChatNoir pour elle magnifiquement triste. Elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement et que son ami soit heureux. Elle aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il aimait chez l'héroïne n'était que mensonge mais elle avait de plus en plus peur de le blesser. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir guérir toutes les petites égratignures qu'elle avait faites sur le cœur de son chaton. Était-il très mal en point?

«J'aimerais savoir. (Et ne t'en fais pas, je garderai le secret.) Comment ça se passe entre vous? Vous en êtes où?» questionna-t-elle pour connaitre la profondeur de ses sentiments.

« Je sais qu'elle m'aime, à sa façon. Peut-être m'aimera-t-elle un jour comme moi je l'aime. En attendant, elle me permet de l'aimer et ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Et vous deux?»

«On est amis.» répondit-elle en soulevant les épaules. «Peut-être qu'un jour il y aura plus, peut-être que non.»

«Et entre nous deux, tu dirais qu'il y a quoi?» ChatNoir se posait exactement les mêmes questions qu'elle vis-à-vis de ses rôles dans la vie de Marinette.

«Je dirais qu'on est amis aussi, Chat.» répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. «Tu es mon ami, mon secret, _mon_ chat.» rigola-t-elle.

«Et si je voulais juste un peu plus que de l'amitié?» tenta-t-il.

«Comment ça?» fit-elle et il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts.

«Si je voulais être celui qui en connaît un peu plus qu'Alya, celui à qui tu sourie un peu plus qu'aux autres garçons. Si moi aussi, je voulais tenir ta main? Si je voulais être quelqu'un de spéciale dans ta vie avec un place spéciale dans ton cœur?»

 _Pas de l'amour mais juste un peu plus que de l'amitié._

«C'est déjà plutôt ça. Il y a des choses que je te dis dont Alya n'est pas au courant. Et à l'exception d'Adrien, tu es le seul ami qui fait battre mon cœur quand je te vois. Tu es aussi la seule personne qui m'ait jamais donné un massage. Mais si tu veux un peu plus, alors moi aussi j'en veux un peu plus en échange.»

«Dis-moi simplement, ce que tu veux ma princesse.» promit-il d'une voix rauque. «Tes désirs sont des ordres.» Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la rendre heureuse le rendrait heureux aussi. Il se rendait compte qu'il transférait son trop plein d'affection à donner de Ladybug à Marinette mais il voulait se permettre de le faire parce qu'il en avait envie.

Durant un long moment, Marinette resta silencieuse et réfléchit intensément. Un jour ou l'autre, Ladybug disparaîtrait. ChatNoir attendait impatiemment ce jour où ils pourraient se révéler leurs identités mais il était fort probable que ce jour soit aussi le premier où Marinette retrouverait toute la place que Ladybug lui avait prise.

Peut-être ce jour-là serait-elle avec Adrien et peut-être que non. Peut-être serait-elle disponible pour ChatNoir mais une chose était sure, ChatNoir ne serait jamais avec Ladybug! Elle ne pouvait être véritablement avec lui avant la chute du Papillon et fort probablement pas après. Les masques les empêchaient d'être réunis et Ladybug était appelée à disparaître. La seule chance pour qu'ils soient ensemble c'était qu'il soit avec Marinette. Sinon comment fonder un vrai foyer avec de tels secrets pour base?

Mais elle le connaissait, il n'abandonnerait pas. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Il avait besoin de tendresse, de présence, d'amitié. Alors, elle allait lui donner tout ça. Lui ouvrir son cœur pour qu'il vienne s'y réchauffer.

Et en prenant cette décision, son cœur soupira de lui-même par ses lèvres : «Un baiser.» Elle ressentait très fortement ce besoin de sentir les lèvres de ChatNoir sur elle, sur sa peau. Elle se désespérait de retrouver leur douceur.

ChatNoir s'inclina vers l'avant. Son corps toucha celui de Marinette comme un murmure, à peine un frôlement et il déposa un baiser fiévreusement sur sa joue. Il fit durer le baiser très longtemps. Il y mit tout ce qu'il pu de sentiment amoureux en se contraignant à ce baiser. Ce baiser et cette joue. Un baiser sur la joue n'était pas un vrai baiser. Ça, il en avait le droit.

«Dors bien princesse. Fait de beaux rêves.» fit Adrien avant de sortir sur le balcon et de s'y transformer.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Une semaine plus tard, toujours pendant les vacances d'été)_

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas dit «Je t'aime» Il avait fait bien plus.

L'akumatisé avait réussit à coincer Ladybug. Le Bourreau, un type armé d'une hache, s'apprêtait à exécuter Ladybug …et il était trop loin. ChatNoir avait échoué. Échoué à la protéger et pour lui c'était un crime. Le Bourreau ressentit sa culpabilité et ChatNoir devint tout à coup une cible beaucoup plus appétissante que ces bijoux que voulait son commanditaire.

«Je te propose ma clémence pour celle que tu aimes si tu te rends et prends sa place.»

«C'est d'accord.» accepta ChatNoir. Tout plutôt que de la perdre et devoir vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait plus.

La place où ils s'étaient battus était dévastée et ressemblait à un champ de bataille. La simple vu du Bourreau inspirait la peur et les gens avait fuit. Pendant que ChatNoir s'avançait obligeamment, le Bourreau libéra Ladybug qui saisit l'occasion pour voler sa hache au vilain et avec rage elle la fracassa au sol. Elle était d'autant plus furieuse que son corps se révoltait à l'idée de le perdre en combat.

«Merci, ChatNoir. Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie.» remercia Ladybug lorsque tout fut terminé. «Mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil!» compléta-t-elle avec colère. Elle s'enfuit bien vite pour lui cacher ses larmes qu'elle réussit à retenir jusque chez elle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pleurs et de tremblements qui l'aidèrent à évacuer sa nervosité, elle s'endormit, épuisée par le choc et la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie durant cet affrontement. D'abord, pour elle-même, puis pour lui. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie.

En se réveillant de sa sieste lorsque sa mère l'appela pour souper, elle avait une certitude. Elle était aussi bien amoureuse de ChatNoir que d'Adrien. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre que ChatNoir n'était qu'un ami. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite en pensant à lui. Mais elle aimait toujours autant Adrien. Il se trouvait là, juste sous son cœur, ce sentiment chaud et fort qui y avait élu domicile.

Pouvait-elle choisir l'un d'eux?

Avait-elle à choisir l'un d'eux? Adrien ne pouvait pas être en couple avec une fille et ce serait si difficile pour Ladybug d'avoir une relation amoureuse!

Elle évaluait vraiment pour la première fois la possibilité d'avoir une relation avec le masque. Elle réfléchissait à tous les obstacles qu'elle devrait surmonter pour le faire.

Entre ses parents qui la protégeaient avec amour et Alya trop maman poule, sans parler de son horaire chargé qu'elle devait respecter et ses obligations comme ses devoirs ou ses tâches à la maison. Elle se sentait déjà en action vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. C'était déjà un miracle en soit qu'elle puisse échapper à sa vie le temps de combattre les akumas.

Et quelle quantité de mensonges et de secrets cela entraînait-il! Elle le prenait chaque fois comme une blessure lorsqu'elle voyait une distance entre ses proches et elle causée par ses faux-fuyants.

Lorsqu'elle remonta à sa chambre pour la soirée, elle s'attaqua vaillamment à ses devoirs (surtout qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de les remettre à plus tard) mais elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre peu après. L'orange et le rouge enflammaient le ciel de Paris dans un profond coucher de soleil, lorsque le héros couvert de noir se glissa par la trappe.

«Tu vas bien? Le combat a été difficile aujourd'hui. Tu as été blessé? J'ai vue que tu avais pris des coups.» Lui demanda-t-elle avec empressement en le laissant entrer.

«Non, je vais bien. C'était plutôt de la routine ce combat, finalement. Ils sont tous plus ou moins difficiles. Mais j'avais envie de te voir. J'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine.» Il la prit dans ses bras et leurs regards se soudèrent l'un à l'autre. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour le rejoindre dans l'étreinte.

«Je veux te donner un baiser, un vrai. Un qui coupe le souffle. Parce que quand je te vois, je ne peux plus respirer.» souffla-t-il. Il en voulait encore plus. Il l'avait vu en tant qu'Adrien à l'occasion de son anniversaire et les cours reprendraient bientôt mais ce n'était pas assez.

«Et elle…?» demanda-t-elle doucement.

«Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait quelque chose pour elle et elle n'est pas restée avec moi. Je veux juste un peu de ta tendresse. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'intéresse jamais à moi. Alors, j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi. Et de t'embrasser.»

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix et dans son baiser. Son étreinte était fiévreuse et demandante. Elle lui répondit avec chaleur et envie, en explorant ses lèvres qu'elle avait tellement envie de connaître par cœur. Mais un feu s'alluma en elle et elle réalisa qu'elle voulait plus que seulement ce baiser et même plus qu'une soirée de baiser qui ne resterait qu'une soirée souvenir.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus que son autre moitié reste fâchée avec lui. «Chat, je pense que tu devrais parler avec Ladybug. Je veux que tu viennes me voir. Je veux que tu te sentes libre de venir ici aussi souvent que possible. Mes parents se couchent dans quelques minutes et c'est la même chose tous les soirs. Alors, on serait tranquilles, seuls et _ensembles_.

Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes en discorde avec elle. D'après ce que j'ai vu du combat de tout à l'heure, je crois qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle était bouleversée et si c'est le cas, elle sera peut-être en train de se promener sur les toits comme tu le fais. Va la trouver, parlez-vous. Je serai là lorsque vous aurez fait le point ensemble. Je veux être avec toi parce que tu en as envie pas parce que tu ne peux pas être avec elle.»

Il avait à peine mit le pied en-dehors du quartier dans sa recherche de sa partenaire, qu'il reçu un appel.

«Bonsoir, chaton. Tu es très occupé? Est-ce que je te dérange?» fit une voix légèrement rouillée.

«Pas du tout, ma Lady. Je pensais à toi.» Il eut une pensée pour Marinette. À ses yeux, elle était une bonne fée qui lui portait bonheur dans sa vie comme Ladybug le protégeait de la malchance au combat.

«Tu peux me retrouver sur la Tour Eiffel? J'aimerais qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.» demanda-t-elle.

«Je suis déjà en route, ma Lady.»

Elle était déjà sur place lorsqu'il arriva. Elle lui tournait le dos, bras protégeant sa poitrine et contemplant la ville.

«Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Je l'aime lui mais je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre au combat. Ça me briserait complètement. Je suis partie pour te cacher ma peur. Je cache toujours mes larmes. Ma panique, mes incertitudes, ma détresse, je ne laisse jamais personne les voir lorsque je porte le masque. Mais ce faisant, j'ai l'impression de mentir à tout le monde. Toute cette histoire de Ladybug est un gros mensonge. Je te mens à toi aussi, au fait.»

Sa voix devenait crue, dure et blessée. Comme si elle essayait d'avouer qu'elle était méchante et s'était bien moqué des gens mais ChatNoir la voyait sur le point de se briser en deux. «Je prétends être courageuse, savoir où je vais, je prétends que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi…»

Lorsque les bras musclés de son partenaire se refermèrent sur elle pour la rapprocher tendrement de lui, elle s'effondra en sanglot et la voix lui manqua.

«J'ai essayé.» poursuivit-elle avec panique et repentir. «J'ai essayé d'être Ladybug en-dehors des combats. J'ai tenté de rendre service en utilisant ma notoriété et aussi j'ai eu besoin de mes pouvoirs pour sauver des vies. Mais ce faisant, j'ai caché à mon entourage l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'ai dû faire des tas de mensonges, j'ai été punie. Ils m'aiment, tous. Ils veulent toujours savoir où je suis. Ils le font pour mon bien.

Pour mes disparitions pendant les alertes akumas, je n'ai qu'à leur dire que je me cache, que je suis en sécurité que je ne réponds pas au téléphone pour ne pas être repérée. Et ça passe très bien dans ces cas-là, mais en-dehors de ça… Je voudrais passer du temps avec toi et rester pour te parler. Je voudrais te voir, sortir avec toi. Mais ça leur ferait du mal.»

«Lorsque tu leur ment, que tu caches tes larmes, tes inquiétudes, ta fatigue, c'est pour les protéger? Ça te fait du mal de mentir mais, tu le fais pour leur bonheur et leur sécurité?»

La tête aux mèches noires collée contre son torse hocha positivement et ChatNoir poursuivit : «C'est pour eux aussi que je le fait. Je ne prends pas les coups et je ne risque pas ma vie pour que tu m'aimes… Je le fais parce que je sais que s'ils te perdaient… Je t'aime autant qu'eux et je sais à quel point j'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi. Ça me ferait trop mal alors je les comprends. Et s'il-te-plait, ne te fâche plus contre moi, pas pour ça. Essaie plutôt de me comprendre.»

Après un long moment de silence où ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il soupira : «J'aime être dans tes bras et t'avoir entre les miens.»

«C'est pour ça que tu étais chez Marinette ce soir? Tu avais besoin d'un câlin?» Elle essayait d'oublier la douleur que leur relation entre héros avait déjà amenée en elle alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas encore débutée. Elle voulait plutôt ramener dans la conversation la douceur que sa relation de plus-que-de-l'amitié avec ChatNoir était pour elle.

«Oui, je me sentais aussi seul que d'habitude dans ma vie déserte. Mais comment sais-tu que j'étais chez elle?»

«Elle m'a appelé, pour me dire que tu n'allais pas bien toi non plus.» dû-t-elle mentir. Elle espérait que ce mensonge apporterait plus de bien que de mal.

«Vous vous connaissez en-dehors du masques?» s'étonna-t-il. Pouvait-il la connaître aussi?

«Non» le trompa-t-elle. «Elle a juste mon numéro de téléphone. Tu te souviens de ce jour, il y a plusieurs mois où je t'ai demandé de veiller sur elle? Je lui ai donné mon numéro pour les urgences. Depuis, elle me respecte et ne m'appelle que lorsque c'est important.»

«J'espère que tu as plus confiance en mes capacités aujourd'hui…» dit-il cachant sa blessure sous de l'humour et cherchant peut-être aussi quelques compliments.

«Ce n'était pas du tout parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi! Je ne pouvais pas être là pour te protéger. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de demander à Marinette de m'appeler si tu avais besoin de moi.» Elle se rappelait de ce soir-là sur le bateau et se souvint de cet instant de culpabilité lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans un piège qui c'était refermé sur eux. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention à l'époque et avait transformé ce sentiment en colère contre lui. En réalité, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait mieux elle-même.

«Elle est formidable.» dit ChatNoir avec un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la façon dont elle les avait sauvés, ce soir-là.

«Ça t'arrive souvent de, d'être triste?» Ladybug devinait un grand poids sur le cœur du garçon qui était venu la voir à sa chambre même s'il n'avait prétendu qu'à un caprice qui le poussait à aller la voir.

«Moi aussi, je ment aux gens. S'ils savaient à quel point ma vie est pathétique, ils me fuiraient pour ne pas vivre la même chose.» Il avait confirmé ses doutes et sa vie était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait, il ne s'en rendait probablement même plus compte. Être obligé de cacher ses souffrances pour ne pas en subir d'autre n'était pas matière à amener le sourire avec lequel il parlait de sa vie.

«À Marinette, tu peux tout dire. Elle ne te jugera jamais, ne te blessera pas. Et elle est disponible pour toi. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable de ne pas moi aussi l'être pour toi. Je sais que tu aurais voulu être avec moi. Si les circonstances étaient différentes, je suis certaines que je t'aurais dis oui. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et qu'il en faudrait vraiment peu pour que je sois irrémédiablement accrochée à toi. Mais ça détruirait tellement de chose pour l'instant et il ne faut pas changer ce qu'il y a entre nous. On a besoin d'être capable de travailler efficacement pour vaincre le Papillon.»

Elle repensait à toutes les fois où elle devait faire fit de la sécurité de ChatNoir. Elle tenait en haute estime ses capacités au combat mais cette vie était dangereuse et dans leur duo, ce n'était pas son rôle à elle de prendre des risques pour lui. Elle était celle qui reste debout pour reconstruire.

'Nous y voilà.' Pensa-t-elle 'Cet instant où je vais devoir le faire souffrir.'

«Mais après ça, lorsqu'il sera vaincu, Ladybug n'aura plus de raison d'être. ChatNoir, si tu vois en moi une invincible, si ce que tu aimes et attends, c'est que la courageuse et fière Ladybug, celle qui fait toujours tout ce qu'il faut, soit avec toi, tu dois oublier ça. Parce qu'elle n'existe pas vraiment. C'est un personnage que j'ai inventé, un masque. Moi, je suis juste la fille derrière, juste…»

«Miss Maladroite? C'est de cette fille dont je suis tombé amoureux au départ. Comment pourrais-je être déçu de la retrouver?» Il faisait référence au comportement qu'elle avait eu à leur premier combat, à celle qu'elle avait été en tant que Marinette tout comme en tant qu'héroïne et qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds par Chloé et écraser par la culpabilité de sa maladresse. «Non, je ne suis plus si faible.»

«Ce n'est pas de ta faiblesse ou de ta force dont je suis tombé amoureux.» fit-il très sérieusement en plantant son regard dans le sien. «Je suis tombé amoureux de toi parce que j'ai vu un doux petit bouton s'épanouir dans la plus belle des fleurs en seulement quelques instants.»

Ladybug décida de prendre un risque afin de préserver l'avenir qu'elle voulait. Pour garder la relation d'amour ou d'amitié avec ChatNoir après qu'elle ait retiré son masque.

«Soit avec Marinette!» fit-elle d'une voix plus convaincu qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui faire une proposition plutôt qu'une supplique ou une injonction. «Euh, je euh, enfin, hum euh. Je veux dire que je ne veux pas être un obstacle entre vous. Si la vie vous amène l'un vers l'autre, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches d'être avec elle pour moi. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre dans vos vies.»

Adrien passa une grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir à la possibilité d'être avec son amie en utilisant son masque pour se cacher. Cela soulagerait tant de ses souffrances mais amènerait aussi beaucoup de désagréments à Marinette. Mais la vie de Marinette était déjà pleine de désagréments et elle avait choisit cela volontairement parce qu'elle savait que se donner du mal pour aider les autres en valait toujours la peine.

Il réalisa que s'il voulait une relation totale, pleine et entière, sans concessions avec sa Lady, de Marinette il n'en avait jamais assez. Chaque fois qu'il partageait un peu avec elle, il en voulait plus. _Il en voudrait toujours juste un peu plus_.

Le lendemain, Marinette retournait à la boulangerie après avoir fait une livraison lorsqu'il y eu un accrochage entre deux voitures. Ayant prit le temps de suivre des cours de premiers soins médicaux pour son travail de super-héroïne, elle s'approcha pour voir s'il y avait des blessés.

Elle trouva un homme en train de hurler contre une femme toute menue. L'arrière de son gros camion de luxe avait été endommagé par le capot détruit d'une petite voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient deux enfants qui hurlaient de peur.

Marinette vérifia qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Puis, s'approcha des deux conducteurs.

«Ça va aller, Madame. Vos enfants ne sont pas blessés. Vous devriez aller les rassurer.» offrit-elle.

L'homme comme la femme eurent un regard perplexe la détaillant. Mais la femme fit se qu'elle proposa et partie rassurer ses enfants pendant que Marinette restait devant l'homme pour le faire patienter. Mais un instant plus tard, ChatNoir atterrie près d'elle.

«J'ai vu l'accident. Il y a des blessés?» demanda-t-il

«Non, tout va bien.» répondit la jeune fille.

«Tout va bien, tout VA BIEN?» répéta le chauffeur «Et mon camion vous avez vu de quoi il a l'air à cause de celle-là? Je roulais tranquillement et elle a déboulé de nulle part comme si elle n'avait pas vu le feu.»

«Hum, je me demande combien de loi anti-pollution un truc aussi gros bafoue.» fit ChatNoir «Tu n'aurais pas le numéro de la fille du maire avec toi? On devrait lui demander. M. Bourgeois est tellement pointilleux sur la propreté.»

«Bien sûr que je l'ai.» répondit Marinette pendant que les ambulanciers s'assuraient de l'état de la dame. «Mais j'ai aussi celui de l'agent Roger. Il me l'a donné lorsqu'on a organisé le dîner des sans-abris, le mois dernier. Je ne suis juste pas certaine qu'on ait besoin de le déranger.»

«Tu as surement raison. Vous en pensé quoi, Monsieur?» lui répondit son ami.

L'homme repartit vers son camion sans répondre.

«Merci, ChatNoir» fit Marinette. Ils se placèrent face à face pour discuter.

«Toujours à faire mon boulot à ce que je vois?» répondit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres se permettant de la contempler sans remord.

«Tu n'as pas le temps de le faire puisque tu as une vie.» l'excusa-t-elle.

«Oui, d'ailleurs, je vais devoir y retourner. J'ai juste prétexté une petite course.» raconta-t-il en se rappelant que son chauffeur attendait qu'il s'achète un crayon pour l'école.

Tout à coup, elle aperçu l'homme retirer un morceau de tôle appartenant à la petite voiture de sur son camion et le lancer dans leur direction. Elle bondit derrière ChatNoir et attrapant son bâton au passage, le fit allonger et d'un roulement du poignet, envoya le projectile vers le sol.

«Sérieusement?» fit-elle en questionnant l'homme avec indignation. «Vous vouliez _vraiment_ frapper un super-héros?»

«Bien quoi? Je pensais que c'était son truc d'arrêter les gens qui refoulent leur émotions négatives et gardent tout à l'intérieur. Si le Papillon m'avait changé en akuma, il aurait pris bien plus.»

«Si vous étiez devenu un akuma, vous n'auriez pas eu la chance de le toucher non plus.» répondit-elle hargneusement. Elle ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver. Tant qu'elle serait là pour le protéger, elle ferait tout pour cela.

* * *

Un matin où Marinette était arrivée tôt, lors du vendredi de la semaine de la rentrée de leur deuxième année de lycée, une jeune fille rousse plus âgée qu'eux entra dans la classe et s'avança vers Adrien qui s'était retourné pour parler avec les filles et Nino.

« Bonjour Adrien. Tu aurais une minute? » Les deux filles et les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la jeune fille souriante.

« Noémie Dubois! » s'exclama Chloé se levant de son banc. « Quel culot tout de même de venir jusqu'ici! »

« Je voulais parler à Adrien et l'assistante de son père ne me laisse pas l'approcher. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » questionna le blond.

« Je fais partie du Club Jeunesse de Paris. Nous recueillons des dons pour des organismes de charité et nous organisons un concours et une soirée pour annoncer le gagnant. On veut trouver le célibataire le plus recherché parmi les moins de 25 ans de Paris. Ensuite, nous voudrions faire une enchère pour une soirée avec les candidats.

« Euh, si c'est pour une œuvre de charité, je peux demander. Mais si Nathalie t'a dit non, ça m'étonnerait que j'aie la permission de faire ce concours. »

« De toute façon, Chloé ne le laissera pas passer la soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Alya tout bas à Marinette.

« Chut! » intima cette dernière « Ne lui donne pas d'idée. »

Mais c'était trop tard, la blonde qui ne doutait de rien avait comprit qu'elle pouvait avoir la chance d'avoir afin une soirée avec Adrien. Elle retourna s'asseoir préparant son plan. « Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse gagner, Noémie. »

Marinette avait toujours aimé les chiens et cette année-là, elle décida de s'impliquer pour la journée annuelle des refuges qui avait lieu le lendemain.

Le vendredi soir, elle décida de se coucher tôt pour être en forme sachant que la journée du lendemain serait épuisante. Déjà que la semaine de la rentrée et la journée même avait été riche en émotions. Cette fille, Noémie qui était venu relancer Adrien jusque dans la classe, ce n'était pas banale. Et dire qu'il aurait 16 ans la semaine suivante! Marinette espérait que ce genre de visites ne se reproduirait pas.

Mais alors qu'elle dormait seulement depuis une heure, elle entendit cogner à sa fenêtre.

« Tu peux entrer. J'ai laissé ouvert pour toi. »

Sans un mot, ChatNoir se glissa dans son lit et sous ses couvertures. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la tenir avec désespoir.

« Tu veux rester dormir ici? J'ai l'impression que ça te ferait du bien. » Pour tout réponse, il la serra encore plus fort. Elle le sentait frissonner et il avait surement pleuré ou en aurait eu besoin. Elle se retourna pour elle aussi le serrer contre elle, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Passant ses mains dans sa chevelure abondante, elle se mit à le caresser pour qu'il oublie sa détresse. Utilisant un ton de voix doux et intime, elle offrit : « Tu peux peut-être retirer ton costume, il fait trop noir pour que je vois ton visage mais je dois me lever tôt demain. Je vais à la journée d'aide aux refuges animaliers dans le 4e arrondissement.»

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas ramener une boule de poil à la maison? » fit-il tentant de cacher sa voix teintée par le chagrin sous des blagues.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Chat. Je t'ai déjà dans ma vie et tu es le seul animal de compagnie que je veux. J'ai déjà voulu un chien mais on ne peut pas à cause de la boulangerie. »

« Encore une chance, tu imagines combien il serait difficile de l'empêcher de japper quand je viens te rejoindre? » Elle frissonna à la perspective de passer de nombreuses nuits dans ses bras.

« Vous vous entendriez comme chien et chat. » constata-elle sérieusement.

« Tes blagues sont vraiment mauvaises! J'adore! » et ils cachèrent leur visage contre le corps de l'autre pour étouffer de doux éclats de rires. »

Marinette rejoint la dame qui organisait la journée vers 6h30 le lendemain et celle-ci fit visiter les installations aux bénévoles pour que tous s'impliquent pour les activités de la journée. Vers 10h30, ChatNoir leur fit la surprise de venir donner un coup de main.

La responsable et Marinette commencèrent par lui proposer de brosser les chats et les femelles eurent un comportement bizarre, et les matous se mirent à gronder à l'unisson. Comme on ne voulait pas faire faire les basses corvées au super-héros, question d'image du refuge et tout, Marinette proposa faiblement qu'il s'occupe des chiens avec elle. Mais d'un regard, il fit tomber sa proposition à l'eau. Comme de plus en plus de gens venait voir les animaux à adopter, le problème se régla de lui-même lorsqu'il commença à leur parler et à prendre des photos avec les gens et leur nouvel animal.

En début d'après-midi, le refuge fut subitement envahi par un nuage de jeunes filles pomponnées et gloussantes. À leur tête, se trouvait Noémie, la grande rousse que la classe de Marinette avait vu la veille.

Comme Marinette le pressentait, elles n'étaient pas là pour les animaux à adopter. Noémie expliqua à ChatNoir qu'elles voulaient toutes l'avoir pour le concours des célibataires.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu. Mais c'est pour quelle cause? »

« Celle de ton choix. » lui fut-il répondu.

« C'est sûr que c'est intéressant… Mais je ne suis vraiment pas certain de pouvoir être à la soirée... »

ChatNoir était très mal à l'aise et il jeta un regard suppliant très discret à Marinette. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse de pouvoir dire qu'il était en couple, peu importe qu'il le soit ou non avec Marinette. Celle-ci n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de le voir avec une autre fille. Heureusement, Adrien ne participait pas. Mais elle pouvait voir que quelque chose dérangeait son ami. Qu'il hésitait à choisir un moindre mal.

« Au fait » questionna-t-elle « Où à lieu la soirée? » Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers elle et éclatèrent de rire. « Elle aura lieu au Grand Opéra de Paris. C'est mon père qui en est propriétaire. Pourquoi? Tu voulais venir, peut-être? Dans ce cas, j'aime mieux te prévenir que tu vas devoir amener tous tes pourboires et tous tes gages. Les mises à prix seront plutôt substantielles. Et je m'excuse de te dire ça, mais tu ne sembles pas aussi à l'aise financièrement que nos autres invités. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas la promotion de produits de luxe importés que je suis pauvre pour autant. Je vais tout de même à Françoise Dupont. » précisa Marinette.

« Oui, un lycée public… » pointa Noémie.

« Pour les élèves d'un quartier chic. » argumenta la noiraude.

« De toutes façons, Marinette n'a pas besoin de payer pour sortir avec un garçon, ils sont tous à ses pieds. » intervint ChatNoir avec un clin d'œil.

Marinette rougie et sortie de la pièce sans répondre. Elle ne voyait qu'une façon de démêler tout cela et de faire comprendre la position des héros à ces jeunes filles.

Les filles la traitèrent d'ingrate pour ne pas avoir répondu au compliment de ChatNoir et elle se retournèrent vers le garçon pour continuer de plaider pour qu'il vienne à la soirée. Ladybug atterrie derrières elles et ChatNoir s'avança pour lui faire le baisemain.

Elle ne l'avait que rarement laissé faire cette marque d'affection et jamais en public mais il essayait encore tout de même de la séduire de cette façon. Cette fois là, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se pencher et lui fit immédiatement la bise sur la joue. « Ça va, Chaton? Ça fait bien trois heures que tu es ici. Le Papillon va s'en apercevoir et en profiter. Que ce passe-t-il mes demoiselles? »

« Ce sont les jeunes filles du Club Jeunesse de Paris qui organisent un concours de popularité. » présenta ChatNoir.

« Ah oui! La vente aux enchères des célibataires. Je crois que je suis contre ce genre de pratique ne serait-ce que pour le principe de réduire les gens à de la marchandise. Mais le plus gros problème à la participation de ChatNoir à cette soirée, c'est que s'il prévient qu'il sera là où qu'il y passe trop de temps, le Papillon y enverra un akuma. Je suis certaine qu'étant parisienne, les akumas ne vous font pas peur mais vous ne voudriez pas que votre soirée soit gâchée, non?»

Toutes les jeunes filles furent déçues et l'exprimèrent à hautes voix.

« Je peux peut-être m'inscrire au concours et encouragé les gens à donner pour une cause sans participer à la soirée. Ce serait faisable? » proposa-t-il

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de plusieurs filles et d'autre non. Une petite brune aux cheveux coupés au carré, s'avança et lui remit un carnet.

« C'est une maquette de travail du carnet de vote. On aimerait bien que tu sois à l'intérieur. Tu peux nous donner ta réponse à l'adresse au dos. »

« Bon, si c'est entendu» conclu Ladybug. «Je vous encourage à profiter de votre présence ici pour admirer les boules de poils qui se sont fait une beauté juste pour vous. Et moi, je retourne travailler. À plus tard, chaton. Ne reste pas trop longtemps! »

« À la prochaine, ma Lady! »

ChatNoir passa dans le bureau de la responsable du refuge pour lui demander l'autorisation de les représenter. Elle était absolument euphorique et partie prévenir son équipe de travail de la bonne nouvelle.

Il retrouva Marinette pour la saluer avant de partir.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit que tous les garçons étaient à mes pieds. » Elle profitait de la chaleur de ses bras et lui de sa douceur.

« Parce que c'est vrai. Tous les garçons de l'école se retournent sur ton passage. Moi y comprit. »

« ChatNoir? Serrais-tu dans la même école que moi? » questionna Marinette joueuse.

« Oui » soupira-t-il « Mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis. Ça pourrait être dangereux. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de savoir qui tu es mais j'aime savoir que tu es près de moi. » fit-elle honnêtement.

Après un instant de silence, elle reprit l'autre sujet de conversation. « C'est impossible que des gars se retournent sur le passage d'une fille aussi banale que moi. »

« Tu n'as rien de banale Marinette. Je suis certain que d'ici un mois, tu auras le titre de plus belle fille de l'école. »


	5. Chapter 5

Il ne fallu pas plus de deux semaines pour que la prédiction de ChatNoir se vérifie. Il faut dire que Marinette avait laisser pousser ses cheveux durant l'été et qu'elle portait, maintenant que l'école avait recommencée, les nouvelles tenues qu'elle s'était confectionnés durant le congé et qui la mettait en valeur.

Elle commença à recevoir plusieurs demandes de sorties (qu'elle refusait toujours) et d'autres attentions en plus de celles de son admirateur secret qui commença à signer ses cadeaux d'un 'C.' pour les distinguer des autres.

Marinette se procura un petit carnet de vote pour le concours du Club jeunesse afin de voter pour ChatNoir, le jour même du lancement du concours. Le petit carnet, au coût de 10 euros, contenait un formulaire de vote, de la publicité pour la soirée et chacun des célibataires y avait une fiche avec une photo, une description de lui-même et celle de l'organisme communautaire représenté. Les carnets se vendaient déjà très bien. Tout le monde en voulait un.

En parcourant la liste des concurrents, Marinette y trouva la photo d'Adrien. Elle en fut très surprise mais ce procura un deuxième carnet afin de voter pour lui aussi.

En retournant à l'école le lendemain, elle entendit Alya et Adrien qui discutaient du concours.

«Mon père à sauter sur l'occasion de pouvoir faire de la publicité dès qu'il a vu l'ampleur du projet. Peu importe ce que j'en avais à dire. J'ai eu beau lui répéter que je ne voulais pas faire cette vente aux enchères, il ne m'a pas écouté. J'ai au moins réussit à imposer l'Hôpital Publique pour enfants comme cause associée lorsque j'ai su qu'on pouvait choisir. J'ai dû argumenter pendant les 15 minutes de la rencontre hebdomadaire avec mon père et encore, j'ai gagné parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'il peut être élitiste parfois!» Marinette remarqua qu'Adrien tentait de cacher une certaine douleur à ce sujet. La discussion avec son père avait dû être pénible.

À sa propre surprise, ChatNoir gagna le concours des livrets. C'était peut-être un peu parce que les gens avaient remarqués que lui et Ladybug étaient vraiment devenus simplement amis maintenant et qu'il lui faisait moins d'avances.

Mais le soir de la réception, Ladybug se glissa par le toit de l'Opéra et se cacha parmi les mécanismes du plafond de la scène pour observer les enchères d'Adrien soutirer une somme monstrueuse à Chloé.

Ils restèrent sur place et en plein milieu de la piste de danse durant une demi-heure mais partirent ensuite.

Entre temps, Adrien avait eu 16 ans, juste à temps pour participer au concours. Il n'avait toujours pas eu le droit à une fête à la maison mais Alya et Nino avaient loué une salle de restaurant et toute l'ancienne classe c'était joint à eux. Malheureusement, les groupes étaient différents cette année-là.

Marinette avait offert un chapeau et un blouson de cuir assortis à Adrien. Elle les avait fait en cuir blanc épais et avait ajouté une découpe rouge à pois noirs à mi-hauteur sur la veste et un jeton du même motif sur le chapeau ceinturé d'un ruban rouge écarlate.

Après qu'Adrien lui ait dit qu'il était fan de Ladybug au printemps précédent, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait toujours sur lui de discrets accessoires à ses couleurs. Elle décida même, le jour où elle confectionna la veste et le chapeau, qu'elle pouvait faire comme lui.

Elle fabriqua un bracelet noir avec une ligne verte et deux fausses péridots et elle le portait en permanence. ChatNoir le remarqua et prit l'habitude d'embrasser son poignet chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il aimait y voir un lien spécial entre eux, même si plusieurs autres personnes portaient des accessoires semblables.

Puisque ChatNoir avait révéler à Ladybug, non pas le jour, mais la semaine de son anniversaire, elle décida d'amener son chaton au cinéma. Ils n'étaient pas un couple et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux mais il lui avait réclamé cette sortie si souvent! Elle avait heureusement trouvé un cinéma où ils avaient pu entrer et s'asseoir sans être vu.

Durant cette période, le concours et les nouvelles responsabilités mondaines d'Adrien le rendait si nerveux qu'il dormait très souvent avec Marinette juste pour se calmer. Il détestait que son père exhibe et vende sa propre personne.

Lorsqu'il était seul avec les photographes et leurs équipes ça allait, ils étaient tous là pour faire de bonnes photos. Mais son père lui avait imposé de commencer à faire des défilés privés et il s'y trouvait souvent de vieilles dames lubriques qui le reluquaient sans vergogne et cherchaient de bonnes excuses pour le toucher. Et il recevait de plus en plus d'invitation pour des événements mondains. Au moins, son père les refusait presque tous pour lui.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir raconter tout ce qu'il vivait à Marinette mais sa présence seule faisait déjà beaucoup pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse. Elle était devenu son réconfort mais seulement pour ChatNoir. Adrien n'avait pas ce genre de relation avec Marinette.

Elle profita d'une de ses visites pour lui offrir un cadeau en prétextant que Ladybug lui avait envoyé un texto pour la prévenir de l'anniversaire. Il s'attendait à un joli objet fait main mais la boîte contenait un vieux drap qui lui était familier.

«C'est la couverture de mon lit.» expliqua-t-elle avant qu'il comprenne. «Ça fait des années que je l'ai alors j'imagine qu'elle gardera toujours un peu mon odeur. Je me suis dit, enfin euh, tu as déjà mentionné que tu aimais dormir dans mon lit et pas juste à cause de ton attirance envers moi. Alors, (excuse mes bafouillages), mais je me suis dis que tu aurais au moins un petit bout de mon lit les soirs où tu ne pouvais pas venir dormir avec moi.»

Elle en avait reçu un énorme baiser de remerciement, le premier depuis cette première fois où il en voulait à Ladybug et où elle lui avait demandé de mettre les choses au clair avec son amie avant de retourner ses attentions vers elle.

Cette fois, elle resta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent très longtemps et passionnément, jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et même s'ils ne s'embrassaient pas systématiquement chaque fois que ChatNoir venait lui rendre visite, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser plus fréquemment.

Parce qu'en effet, ChatNoir commença à rendre visite à Marinette beaucoup plus souvent à partir de cette période. Après le concours, même après qu'il se soit fait à sa nouvelle vie et que ses crises d'angoisses se soient calmées, il venait maintenant la voir avec des pensées plus positives en tête.

Ils passaient assez de temps ensemble pour qu'il soit à l'aise et détendu dans son grenier. Il la regardait coudre, dessiner, ils dansaient comme des fous, il faisait des devoirs près d'elle sur sa tablette sans jamais rien lui montrer. Ils jouaient à des jeux vidéos, elle jouait dans ses cheveux pendant qu'ils regardaient des films ou des émissions télé.

Ils étaient si bien ensemble! Il n'y avait aucune pression, ils étaient avant tout amis. Même s'ils s'embrassaient.

Marinette pensait que ChatNoir préférait toujours Ladybug selon ce qu'il disait quand elle était transformée mais c'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas en amour avec Marinette. Dans l'éventualité où elle aurait un jour la possibilité d'être avec Adrien et qu'elle choisisse son camarade de classe comme amoureux. Elle voulait simplement être là pour lui, ChatNoir. Et la présence de son partenaire dans sa vie quotidienne la calmait toujours et la rendait plus forte.

Plagg ne voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient à rester transformer plus souvent et plus longtemps… s'il y avait du fromage à la clé en quantité astronomique. Ce temps supplémentaire dans la proximité physique de Tikki lui convenait également même s'il ne pouvait lui parler.

* * *

Parallèlement à cette relation clandestine, une autre c'était développée entre Marinette et Adrien. Tout avait commencé après le concours. ChatNoir commençait alors tout juste à passer plus de temps éveillé avec elle.

Tout avait commencé un jour où on prévoyait le spectacle d'une troupe de théâtre semi-professionnelle à l'école pour le lendemain. Alya et Nino avaient proposé leurs quatre noms comme volontaires pour placer les décors à la dernière période de la journée. Marinette s'était donc dirigée vers la grande salle après la pause. Elle y retrouva Adrien qui ouvrait des caisses à la recherche de morceaux de scène inscrits sur le plan de montage. La caisse d'outils du concierge au beau milieu du bazar.

«Adrien? Tu as commencé depuis longtemps?» réalisa-t-elle «J'aurais dû venir plus tôt moi aussi.»

«Ne t'en fait pas. Puisque les autres ne sont pas là non plus, je dirais plutôt que je suis celui qui est en avance. Mais je suis bien content d'avoir de l'aide, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à tout ça.» fit-il en désignant le plan sur une table.

Marinette s'en rapprocha et repéra les diverses parties du casse-tête. «Alors, ça c'est la base.» fit-elle en pointant une grosse caisse de bois. «Donc celui-là ce sont les poteaux de la structure.»

Un travail d'équipe naturel s'installa. Marinette interprétant les instructions, Adrien les suivant pour déplacer les éléments et Marinette manipulant les fermetures et autres verrous.

Le tout était plutôt simple. Une scène solide surmontée par un frêle décor auquel pendait des rideaux. Le tout restait sécuritaire s'ils se trompaient.

«J'ai bien l'impression que Nino et Alya nous on fait faux bon.» soupira Marinette après une quinzaine de minutes de travail.

«C'est bizarre. Ça ne leur ressemble pas.» Adrien sortie son téléphone pour texter Nino mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

«Alya me fait tout le temps le coup mais en général, c'est quand il y a une attaque akuma et là, je viens de vérifier, il n'y a rien.» Après un moment de silence où elle hésita à aborder le sujet. Elle poursuivit : «Adrien, comment tu as vécu la période du concours?»

«Plutôt mal. Je n'aime pas ce genre de chose. J'ai fait plusieurs crises d'anxiété, heureusement je n'ai pas eu à vivre ça tout seul.»

Il avait parlé avec un sourire et elle s'étonna : «Tu as une petite amie?»

Entendant une légère déception dans sa voix, il s'approcha d'elle et mis délicatement sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde alors qu'il lui disait : «Écoute, je peux te confier que mon cœur bât pour deux personnes différentes et que je ne suis officiellement en couple avec personne. Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus que t'assurer que je suis heureux comme ça pour l'instant. Par contre, tu peux me questionner sur tous les autres sujets, je n'ai rien à te caché. Il y a des choses que je cache à Nino, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me comprendrais.»

Il considérait même qu'à cause de la relation qu'ils avaient, ce n'aurait été que justice de lui révéler son identité secrète si elle le lui demandait. Si rester dans l'ignorance lui apportait plus de souffrances que de savoir, il était prêt à lui parler. Les mains d'Adrien sur elle lui laissèrent espérer être une des deux personnes importantes pour lui.

«On peut essayer. On a qu'à dire qu'on a une bulle où on peut tout ce dire et ça reste dans notre bulle.» proposa-t-elle.

«Hum, savoureuse idée. Ça me ferait vraiment du bien de pouvoir m'ouvrir à quelqu'un!» soupira-t-il. Il pourrait ainsi lui parler de certaines choses en ChatNoir et de d'autres en étant Adrien.

Ils terminèrent la construction quelques minutes avant la fin de la journée. M. Damoclès s'étonna qu'ils aient réussit à deux le travail de quatre personnes.

Il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux mais ils auraient plutôt eu envie de prolonger leur conversation face à face. Adrien voulait être avec sa douce amie mais, il était trop tôt pour que ChatNoir passe inaperçu en entrant chez elle.

«Marinette, tu voudrais venir chez moi? Je dois rentrer mais j'aimerais rester avec toi. Par contre, soit on passe devant mon père et il te fera subir un interrogatoire, soit on reste dans la cour. C'est juste que Nino n'a pas le droit de venir chez moi. Et je me sens un peu seul.»

«Il fait très beau aujourd'hui. On pourrait faire nos devoirs à l'extérieur. Mais, si tu veux, une prochaine fois, je mettrai une tenue sans la poussière de cette scène et je rencontrerai ton père.» Elle comprenait le besoin de réconfort de ChatNoir et voulait aider Adrien tout autant. Ils prirent sa voiture et une fois arrivés, il l'entraîna vers la droite de la cour, dans un escalier qui menait au coin de la maison. Ils s'installèrent sur le palier et sortir leurs devoirs.

«Adrien, je voudrais te poser une question. J'aimerais que tu me parles de ta relation avec Chloé.» ouvrit-elle la discussion.

«Il n'y a rien entre nous deux. C'est mon amie mais… Pendant longtemps, elle a été la seule amie avec qui je pouvais jouer lorsque ma mère n'était pas là. Elle a aussi ses bons côtés et aussi… des raisons à son comportement. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout. J'ai vu comment elle te traitait, tu sais. Je sais que c'est elle qui commence vos disputes. J'aimerais te défendre mais… Vous n'avez peut-être pas réalisé Nino, Alya et toi mais si mon père m'oblige à reprendre les cours à domicile, ce qui peut facilement arriver, elle sera la seule que je pourrai revoir. Je pourrais tous vous perdre. Elle serait la seule à avoir le droit de franchir cette porte.»

Marinette se pencha pour prendre la main d'Adrien dans la sienne. «Je te promet de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ton père m'accepte. Je ne te laisserai pas seul.»

«Merci, Mari. Je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur toi.» fit-il chaleureusement.

«Euh, sinon pour Chloé… » poursuivie la jeune fille aux joues rouges. «C'est elle qui a gagné la soirée avec toi, le mois dernier?»

«Oui. Quelle soirée! Ça a failli tourner au pugilat. J'étais content que le gorille soit sur la scène pour me protéger! Ce sont de vraies tigresses ces filles du Club jeunesse! 80 000 euros! Tu te rends comptes? Je n'ai pas encore revu le père de Chloé. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Je suis heureux d'avoir réussit à imposer l'Hôpital Public pour enfants comme cause charitable. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ça aille à un organisme mondain piloté par le Club Jeunesse lui-même.»

«Et qu'est-ce que Chloé a eu comme sortie en échange d'une telle somme?» interrogea-t-elle encore.

«On a dansé sur place et ensuite, je l'ai amené Aux trois fourchettes pour souper. Je voulais lui laisser le moins de temps possible pour être seul avec moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisit un restaurant très près. Je savais qu'elle essaierait de m'embrasser. J'ai réussit à l'éviter de justesse mais pas ses mains baladeuses.»

Marinette demanda encore timidement : «Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé, toi et Chloé?»

Comprenant enfin le sens de toutes les questions de Marinette, Adrien se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser simple, intense et simplement intense.

«Non, je n'ai jamais embrassé Chloé. Toi, avais-tu déjà embrassé un garçon?» demanda-t-il ensuite.

«Secret absolu sur le sujet?» demanda-t-elle doublant l'importance de la confidence. «J'ai déjà embrassé ChatNoir.»

«Est-ce qu'il a eu ton premier baiser?» voulu-t-il savoir.

«Oui» avoua-t-elle en pensant à celui que Ladybug lui avait offert pour le délivrer de l'emprise d'un akuma un certain jour de St-Valentin. «Et toi? C'était qui?» demanda-t-elle ensuite.

«Toi» pu honnêtement répondre Adrien sachant qu'elle croirait qu'il parlait de celui qu'il venait de lui donner et non de celui qu'ils avaient partagé durant l'été et de tout les autres qui avaient suivit. «Est-ce que tu es en couple avec ChatNoir? Dois-je m'inquiéter qu'il se fâche contre moi pour t'avoir volé un baiser? »

« Non, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble mais nous ne sommes pas un couple. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre et il a encore des sentiments pour Ladybug. Et il ne veut pas me mettre plus en danger que je ne le suis déjà. »

Ils convinrent que le lendemain soir serait un bon moment pour que Marinette rencontre M. Agreste. Adrien lui parla de la vision du monde de son père. Alors, le lendemain, elle retourna chez elle le midi pour mettre une tenue simple, propre, qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Elle en était fière pour la difficulté du design et la qualité du résultat. Elle glissa son plus beau carnet de dessin dans son sac d'école plutôt que celui qu'elle avait choisit ce matin-là par préférence.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir en rigolant sous le parapluie qu'elle avait pensé à apporter, M. Agreste les attendait en haut de l'escalier. Marinette comprit tout de suite qu'il cherchait à l'intimidé et plutôt que d'avoir peur, elle essaya de comprendre sa motivation.

Il l'interrogea sur sa tenue, ses engagements sociaux, son amitié avec Alya et Nino, son talent en dessin, son prétendu manque d'argent, toujours, elle répondait calmement en restant authentique même si ce jeu d'esprit était épuisant et même peut-être s'en sortie-t-elle mieux à cause de cela puisque son côté Ladybug ressortie lorsqu'elle eu besoin de courage et de persévérance.

Naturellement, Adrien voulu la défendre. Il était mortifié par les commentaires et le sans-gêne de son père. Mais Marinette le supplia d'un doux sourire avec de l'assurance dans le regard de la laisser elle-même mener son combat. Donc, il se mordit la langue et continua de passer par toutes les teintes de couleurs de peau. Jusqu'à ce que le regard de son père tombe sur le bracelet style ChatNoir de Marinette.

« Je constate que vous êtes une fan de ce voyou qui se prétend super-héros de Paris? » dénigra-t-il.

« Vous êtes d'un avis contraire peut-être? » fit Marinette avec le peu de courtoisie qu'il lui restait encore.

« Il est évident que de combattre ces hommes et ces femmes n'est pas l'affaire de deux enfants. La preuve en est leur manque de résultats ainsi que le nombre de fois où ils ont failli mourir ou risquer d'échouer dans leurs missions. La ville devrait s'adresser à des professionnels. »

« Ils en cherchent peut-être, si vous avez des noms à leur fournir, vous devriez leur en parler. Ils n'ont peut-être pas trouvé les bons candidats. » répondit-elle.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Père. Nous allons nous retirer dans ma chambre puisque nous voulons faire quelques devoirs avant le souper. » intervint l'adolescent.

« Bien sûr, Adrien. Travaillez-bien. » conclu M. Agreste.

Marinette s'effondra sur le divan de la chambre. Adrien présenta son point à Marinette qui y répondit timidement : « T'es une championne, Marinette! »

« Merci! J'ai eu l'impression de faire une épreuve d'endurance. »

« Moi aussi. Je suis épuisé juste de vous avoir regardés. Alors, tu dois être vidée. J'espère simplement qu'il en a finit avec ses questions et qu'il ne se mêlera plus de notre relation. » souhaita Adrien.

Il lui proposa de regarder une vidéo plutôt que de faire des devoirs puisqu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'en faire pour vrai de toutes façons et qu'ils avaient besoin de se détendre. Il proposa de lui faire un massage mais elle déclina son offre.

Lorsque son père les rejoints dans la salle à dîner, il ne poursuivit pas l'interrogatoire. En fait, il ne parla même pas et Adrien et Marinette engagèrent la conversation entre eux sur des sujets prudents.

Mais une alerte akuma fit retentir le téléphone de la jeune fille et elle le prit en expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de ses parents et qu'ils avaient une urgence. Ils lui demandaient de venir l'aider avec une commande spéciale de dernière minute.

Adrien voulu aller la raccompagné mais elle lui dit de ne pas se déranger, elle n'habitait pas assez loin! Et M. Agreste lui demanda de compléter son repas. Lui-même se retira rapidement par la suite.

Adrien retourna à sa chambre. Normalement, il aurait préparé la surprise de l'admirateur secret pour Marinette mais ce soir-là, il se demandait surtout si ce n'était pas le moment de se dévoiler.

Il avait depuis longtemps décidé de se présenter en tant que ChatNoir lorsque le moment serait venu. C'était la raison pour laquelle il signait d'un 'C.' Il avait même prévu la façon dont il le lui dirait. En arrivant à sa chambre, il vit l'alerte akuma affichée sur son écran d'ordinateur et attrapa son cadeau avant de sortir.

Lorsque tout fut rentré dans l'ordre et l'akumatisé repartit, ChatNoir quitta les lieux le premier et Ladybug le suivit bientôt. En arrivant en vue de son balcon, elle remarqua que son partenaire s'y trouvait. Elle devint nerveuse mais il repartit bien vite, sans s'attarder.

Elle s'assura de rester invisible avant de mettre les pieds chez elle. Elle trouva un cadeau sur sa chaise extérieure et comprit que c'était ChatNoir qui l'y avait déposé. La boîte déballée, elle y trouva une peluche d'un chat noir tenant une rose blanche dans la bouche et la petite signature 'C.' dans le couvercle. Ainsi donc, son fidèle admirateur secret était ChatNoir depuis le printemps précédent! La peluche était décidément adorable et Tikki fut du même avis. Elle prit la place d'honneur sur sa table de chevet.

Quelques jours plus tard, quelque chose de nouveau naquit chez Adrien. Tout avait commencé avec ce parfum. Une nouvelle odeur qu'Adrien n'avait jamais remarquée en classe, rose et vanille intimement liés ensemble. C'était très plaisant, puissant et sucré. Adrien avait depuis longtemps oublié la leçon du jour pour se laisser emporter par l'odeur appétissante de plus en plus excitante jusqu'à un point où il pu dire qu'il y avait maintenant une troisième odeur mélangée aux deux premières. La personne portant ce parfum était aussi excitée que lui. Cela pouvait-il venir de Chloé ou Sabrina? Chloé était très intéressée par ses ongles. Plus certainement cela venait de derrière lui. Risquant un regard, Adrien remarqua qu'Alya s'ennuyait ferme donc… cette odeur absolument adorable ne pouvait venir que de sa princesse.

Bien sûr que c'était elle. Mais Adrien avait essayé de ne pas associer la pensée de la jeune fille à celle de ce parfum. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, rien d'autre n'existait.

Il remarqua alors que depuis quelques minutes, elle ne cessait de bouger nerveusement sur son banc, de s'éclaircir la gorge pour camoufler de délicat soupir. Réagissait-elle à sa situation comme il réagissait à la sienne?

Adrien voulait de plus en plus être seul avec elle alors que le soleil poursuivait trop lentement sa course dans le ciel. Finalement, après un souper solitaire où son père était présent mais pensait à tout autre chose, il s'enfuit dans la direction de l'agréable petit nid qu'il adorait.

« Tout ce temps, c'était toi Chat, même à l'école? Pourquoi as-tu joué les admirateurs secrets? Demanda-t-elle, émue.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez évidement? Je suis fou de toi! » lui répondit-il la voix rauque d'un mélange d'amour et de luxure.

« Chat, je suis flattée, vraiment. Et heureuse. Mais je ne peux pas être entièrement et seulement à toi. Tu sais que, que j'aime encore Adrien. Il ne me voit pas comme ça, mais… » La déclaration que ChatNoir avait faite à Ladybug était encore dans son esprit qui en avait été trop secoué. La dispute engendrée par sa demande trop intense n'avait pas laissé de traces apparentes dans leur relation mais quelques limites invisibles à ne pas franchir.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être à moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » Il tomba à ses genoux et captura sa main pour la couvrir de baisers fiévreux. « Je sais que tu pourrais être en danger si on apprenait que j'étais amoureux de toi mais tous ce que je veux, c'est que tu me permettes de t'aimer. Je serai ton secret, et personne ne l'apprendra de moi. Tu as ma promesse. Je veux que tu sois ma princesse et que tu me laisse être ton chevalier-servant. Je resterai dans l'ombre. Même lorsque tu ne me verras pas, je serai là pour toi, si tu m'en donne la permission. J'aimerais que tu me voies comme ton amoureux. »

Il avança son genou d'un pas pour coller son visage sur sa robe de nuit ivoire. Elle enfoui naturellement ses doigts sans sa chevelure. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu et la remonta sur la cuisse.

« J'ai envie de te donner du plaisir. Est-ce que tu trouves ça mal que j'aie ce genre de pensées pour toi? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, tu as le droit de penser librement. » En réalité, au cœur de la nuit, elle avait souvent toutes sortes de pensées inspirées par la perfection du corps de son partenaire et ami.

« Est-ce que j'ai aussi le droit de te donner du plaisir? » réclama-t-il.

« C'est juste qu-que… je n'ai jamais fais ça. J'ai pe-peur… d'attendre un enfant trop t-t-tôt et… » bafouilla-t-elle effrayée par les explications que Tikki lui avait donné sur la fertilité accrue de ses porteuses.

Sa deuxième main rejoint la première sous le vêtement et il attrapa ses hanches. « Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse. Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle. Je ne cherche pas à te prendre quoi que ce soit. Je veux simplement t'offrir ce que mérite la plus belle fille que je connaisse. » Il déposa des baisers depuis un point au milieu de son corps sous les seins et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à la limite entre son ventre et son entre-jambes. « Dis-moi 'oui,' Princesse, je t'en supplie. » quémanda-t-il frissonnant.

Elle pouvait à peine rester encore debout. « C'est d'accord, mais juste pour ça. Ne vas pas t'imaginer… »

Il se releva et posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser profond et gourmand. Il glissa la main sous son vêtement et le retira puis il prit son corps nu dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le petit lit rose. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et ses mains pour aller l'embrasser encore. Sa bouche parcouru le corps de porcelaine étendu sous lui depuis le visage et jusqu'aux jambes.

Il retira le gant de sa main gauche et caressa son corps avec délice. Mais réalisa vite que s'il aimait les frissons qu'il ressentait, il adorait encore plus ceux que le plaisir de ce corps tremblant produisait.

Il en voulait plus. Il voulait la satisfaction de la voir perdue dans le plaisir. Il voulait savoir si la rougeur de ses joues pouvait atteindre sa poitrine. Il voulait entendre son surnom murmurer par ses lèvres avec envie et aussi avec béatitude.

Il descendit sur le matelas et admira sans gêne la plus intime des parties de son corps. Tant de possibles plaisirs à découvrir se cachaient parmi ces replis délicats. La pensée que le moment venu, un univers nouveau s'offrirait à lui. Et que tout cela, le sexe entre deux amoureux, les bébés, la famille, le bonheur parfait, toute cette plénitude promise était déjà contenue dans ce petit corps gracile étendu sous lui!... Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent se mélanger à la salive qu'il déposa sur sa peau tendre.

Il la garda réveillée plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais lorsqu'il s'étendit près d'elle pour que sa chaleur fiévreuse le fasse succomber à son tour au sommeil, il savait que tous deux dormiraient beaucoup mieux que ce qu'ils avaient connu depuis longtemps.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques jours avant la fin du mois d'octobre, tous les téléphones des élèves de leurs classes de troisième sonnèrent en même temps durant la soirée. L'Halloween aurait lieu eu milieu de la semaine qui commençait mais Alya avait trouvé la plus démente des façons d'organiser des retrouvailles juste pour eux.

Un par un tous les participants se joignirent à la conversation.

Alya : C'est une amie de ma mère qui a un salon de thé pour dame chiques qui nous prêtent son local. Ils ferment vendredi en fin d'après-midi et les ouvriers viennent commencer les travaux le lundi matin. Elle voulait engager deux ou trois personnes pour vider les lieux mais elle m'a donné son aval pour que tous ceux que ça intéresse, viennent aider et on peut dormir sur place. Je pensais également utiliser le salaire prévu pour acheter les collations.

Rose : Ok, mais gardes-en un peu pour le déjeuner. hihi

Mari : Je m'occupe des déjeuners, si vous n'avez rien contre les restes.

Nino : Les restes de ton père sont plus frais que les nouveautés chez le marchant du coin!

Presque tous répondirent présents pour la fête et au moins une partie des travaux chacun selon son propre horaire à l'exception de Chloé qui était dans la conversation mais n'était toujours pas intervenue et Adrien qui devait attendre l'autorisation.

Marinette : Chloé. J'aimerais que tu viennes aussi. L'ambiance n'est pas la même lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Alya : Ah! Oui. Je vois ce que tu veux dire Marinette. Si Adrien vient aussi ça donne une ambiance particulière.

Adrien : Pourquoi je me sens tout à coup comme la victime de l'histoire?

Alix : Je suis d'accord aussi pour la présence de Chloé si Adrien est là.

Nino, Kim, Max, Rose, Mylène et Ivan aime ça.

Alya : Mais non, Adrien. C'est jusque que lorsque tu n'es pas là, elle manigance pour que tu y sois et ça vient lourd.

Chloé : Bien sûr, et ne parlons surtout pas de la tête d'enterrement de Marinette lorsqu'il n'y est pas!

Alya : Bon. Changeons de sujet! Déguisements?

Kim : Oh non! Pas ça!

Alix : Sérieux?

Nino : S'teplait! On est plus des gamins! =(

Alya : Exact. Et je suis plus une gamine… ;)

Nino : D'acc' pour les costumes! =) :P 8)

Kim : Oui, au fond c'est pas si mal. C'est pas à moi de vous dire comment vous habiller.

Jeudi 1er nov. 7 :50

Adrien : J'ai la réponse : Je peux y être après ma séance-photo du samedi matin. J'ai juste vraiment l'impression d'être encore traité comme un gamin en entendant la liste d'exigences de mon père.

Alya : Chloé, si tu veux venir samedi à 9h, on pourrait te mettre responsable de plier les nappes, tu n'auras qu'à nous regarder travailler ensuite.

La journée du samedi se déroula très bien et le travail avançait à grande vitesse. Toutes les fournitures du salon, comme la vaisselle et les serviettes ainsi que les meubles de la salle elle-même étaient empaquetées en fin d'après-midi. Comme il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de rangement fermée pour passer les costumes en plus de la cuisine séparée du reste par un comptoir et de la minuscule toilette, ils eurent droit à un magnifique défilé où chacun eu son tour pour faire son apparition costumée pendant que les autres installaient la fête.

Alya y passa la première pour enfiler son uniforme de Lady-Wifi dans lequel elle se trouvait trop sexy. Et ce fut l'avis de tous puisque effectivement le costume était plutôt serré aux hanches et à la poitrine.

« Il va falloir que je t'en fasse un autre. » dit Marinette. Adrien se présenta en costume de Zorro avec pantalon serré, large blouse entrouverte et petite moustache avec un bandana sur la tête cachant complètement sa chevelure. Chloé exigea de passer en dernier mais lorsqu'elle se présenta en robe de soirée sur le thème de Ladybug, les garçons étaient toujours très occupés à ne-pas-loucher sur la tenue des milles et une nuit de Marinette et elle rata son effet. L'héroïne répondait ainsi à l'exigence d'Alya de venir masqué, simplement son voile cachait le bas de son visage plutôt que le haut.

On fit ensuite honneur au repas composé de ce que chacun avait apporté puis on changea la play-list de Nino pour celle qu'il avait composé pour la danse.

Lorsque 10 heures sonna, on apporta les matelas et les draps dans la pièce principale pour y commencer les jeux. Aveux et discutions tant salés que sucrés prirent le contrôle de la soirée. Lorsque 1 heure du matin sonna, on éteignit dans le but de prendre du repos pour le déménagement des appareils électriques le lendemain. Ils leurs restaient aussi à retirer la moquette.

Bien sûr, tout le monde s'arrangea pour que les couples dorment côte à côte. Mais Adrien voulu que Marinette soit entre lui et le mur près de la porte arrière. Il s'endormit en soupirant ravie de respirer son odeur. Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard parce qu'elle faisait un cauchemar.

Elle se calma un peu lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras mais recommença à s'agiter peu après qu'il l'eu déposée. Il la reprit contre lui et elle prononça à son oreille, toujours endormie: « Chat, où es-tu? »

Il lui répondit : « Je suis là Princesse, dans tes bras. »

« J'ai peur. Quelque chose approche. Les akumas, il faut les sauver. Ils sont en danger. »

« Calme-toi, princesse. Tu fais juste un cauchemar. »

« Chaton, aide-moi. Où es-tu? »

« Tu dois faire quelque chose, Adrien. Elle va se réveiller et les autres aussi. » souffla Plagg et effectivement Adrien entendit quelqu'un remuer derrière lui. Il souleva Marinette dans ses bras et l'amena dans le local arrière. Il la laissa un instant avant de revenir transformer. Il voulait la réveiller pour de bon et la sortir de son cauchemar. Et la manière la plus efficace qu'il connaissait pour la réveiller en douceur était de l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser avant même d'être réveillée mais y mit fin dès qu'elle reprit conscience. « Il se passe quelque chose, ChatNoir. Reste concentré! » asséna-telle.

« Princesse? Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Souviens-toi. Tu faisais une fête avec tes amis… »

« Chat? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Elle semblait à la fois perdue et sérieuse comme si elle s'était relever trop vite au bord d'un ravin.

« Tu me manquais. Je suis passé te regarder dormir. » fit-il timidement. Complètement rassurée et réveillée, elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa. Le baiser dégénéra un peu et elle se mit à rigoler lorsque se mains griffues s'aventurèrent avec délicatesse sur son corps.

« Dis donc, Princesse, tu n'avais rien de moins subjectif comme pyjama? D'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, il y en a plusieurs à qui tu as fait de l'effet dont ton serviteur ici présent. »

« Chat, c'était mon costume de mascarade! Et tu ne peux pas trop parler, tu as vu ce que tu portes toute l'année? »

« Oui, mais moi si j'affole les foules d'admiratrices, je peux me défendre. Toi, il te faut un garde du corps dans cette tenue! » Il en profita pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Je serais beaucoup moins tranquille pour ta fourrure si Ladybug ne surveillait pas tes arrières. »

« Ouh, là! Ladybug… ne surveille pas mes arrières, nous nous protégeons mutuellement. » Il était tout rouge et gêné par le double sens de la phrase, alors, Marinette décida de l'agacer un peu. « Qui te dit qu'elle ne te reluque pas sans vergogne lorsque tu ne la vois pas faire? »

Il rougit encore plus à cette idée mais énonça calmement : « Je sais qu'elle ne me regarde pas parce que moi, je la regarde toujours, en permanence. C'est ma façon de me battre. C'est comme ça que j'assure sa protection. Je la surveille toujours du coin de l'œil. »

Elle resta stupéfaite par l'affirmation de son dévouement envers elle et il en profita pour ajouter : « Princesse, j'ai un aveu à te faire et des excuses à te présenter. Je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse. Adrien sait que je suis ici avec toi. Tu faisais un cauchemar et il n'arrivait pas à te réveiller. Alors, il t'a amené ici mais j'ai entendu que tu m'appelais dans ton sommeil et je suis entré et je lui ai demandé de me laisser m'occuper de toi. »

« Ah! Euh. J'imagine que ce n'est pas très grave. Il va probablement penser qu'on est seulement amis toi et moi. » Elle rougissait furieusement.

« Oui » fit ChatNoir d'un air songeur. « Tu sais. Je l'ai vu te protéger ce soir. Je me disais que si tu lui confiais ce qu'il y a entre nous, tu sais, qu'on est important l'un pour l'autre, même si on n'est pas exclusivement ensemble, il pourrait protéger ma princesse quand je ne peux pas le faire. Et puis, les gars aiment bien savoir qui sont leurs rivaux. »

« Je n'ai pas _vraiment_ besoin de protection et je ne pense pas qu'Adrien aie ce genre de sentiments pour moi. » fit-elle gênée et d'une petite voix.

« Il te l'a dit? Et ça fait longtemps? »

« Non, mais c'est impossible de toute façon. Il est lui et je suis juste moi. » Ses yeux cherchait à connaître les détails des fleurs du tapis. Que ChatNoir s'intéresse à la petite étudiante ordinaire qu'elle était, était une chose. Il était un être complexe et marginal. Mais Adrien était… Adrien.

« Ah là, là! C'est quoi cette façon de penser? Je pourrais citer plusieurs aspects te concernant pour lesquelles personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, même pas ma Lady. Par exemple, elle est plus sexy et tu es plus mignonne, quoi que dans cette tenue… Mais je vais te laisser aller te recoucher sinon ma belle au bois dormant aura besoin d'un autre baiser magique pour se réveiller demain. »

Ce ne fut pas un baiser qui la réveilla mais le bruit de casseroles qu'on frappait. Tout le monde était installé pour le déjeuner et ils se moquèrent d'elle et d'Adrien toujours endormis et tout près l'un de l'autre.

« Et bien, vous avez pas l'air frais! » se moqua Nino.

Marinette s'approcha pour s'adossez contre une caisse près d'un plateau où elle pigea une viennoiserie et se couvrit la tête avec le voile qui servait de châle à son costume dans le but de terminer doucement sa nuit. Mais plus personne ne parlait et les filles gloussaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? » demanda-t-elle en grognant sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Alya en riant tout de même. « Alors, j'en connais deux qui on eu des 'rapprochements' cette nuit. » poursuivit-elle « Vos matelas sont restés vides presque une demi-heure. Vous auriez dû les apporter derrière c'aurait été plus confortable que le plancher. »

« Ou les murs, on sait pas! » fit Alix.

« Marinette a fait un cauchemar horrible et on a seulement parlé. On ne voulait pas vous réveiller. » expliqua Adrien.

« Dans cette tenue? » suggéra Alya

« Quoi? Je porte la même chose qu'hier. Pouvez-vous revenir de la vision décadente de mon ventre nu? » s'exaspéra Marinette qui n'avait toujours pas relever la tête.

Sur ce, tout le monde éclata de rire et le mécontentement acheva de réveiller Marinette qui retira son voile et ouvrit les yeux. « Je ne parlais pas uniquement de toi. » poursuivit Alya. Marinette avait à peine eu le temps de voir le visage rouge d'Adrien avant qu'il ne retourne vers son sac près du mur. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Elle aussi rougie à la vu de son dos magnifique où roulaient les puissants muscles de ses épaules carrées. Soudain, plus aucune fille ne rigolait. Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et revint pour s'asseoir à côté de Marinette pendant que tous partaient pour se changer ou commencer à travailler.

En fait, plutôt que de s'asseoir, il s'étendit finalement familièrement sur ses pieds. (Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine.) et attrapa des pâtisseries du plateau au-dessus de sa tête.

« Même avec eux, je ne réussit pas à être naturel. Je ne comprends pas. J'écoute lorsqu'ils me parlent, je discute avec eux des sujets qui les passionnent, je fais de gros efforts pour passer du temps avec eux… Pour eux c'est si facile de prendre leur liberté pour acquise. Mais ils ne m'acceptent toujours pas complètement. »

« Tu leur caches peut-être trop de chose… » suggéra Marinette. Elle-même cachait un grand secret à ses amis mais elle pouvait leur révéler sans honte toute sa vie familiale contrairement à Adrien.

« Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes… » fit-il ne pensant qu'à sa vie de héros. Le reste n'était pas un secret mais il préférait ne pas en parler. Bon sa relation avec Marinette était aussi un secret.

« Oui, mais il y a des choses avec lesquelles tu ne fais complètement confiance qu'à moi et je garde tes secrets mais… Les secrets créent des murs entre les gens. Si tu veux être leur ami, tu dois leur faire confiance et leur demander de t'accepter avec ce qu'ils découvriront de toi. On pourrait les accueillir dans notre bulle. Ils se sont beaucoup livrés hier pendant les jeux mais je sais que tu as fais comme moi et que tu n'as dit que des demi-vérités. Et quand je dis que tu peux leur confier tes secrets, je ne parlais pas de Chloé. Elle est le genre de personne qui peut les utiliser tes confidences contre toi.» (Heureusement pour eux, la blonde en question était, à ce moment-là, repartie pour prendre une douche et se changer chez elle.)

« Je peux inviter Nino et Alya chez toi? Si on finit assez tôt ici, on pourrait prendre quelque chose pour souper dans un restaurant et aller parler dans ta chambre? » tenta-t-il.

« Je m'occupe des invitations, toi, du souper. Ça les mettra de ton côté. » approuva Marinette.

Alors que les travaux allaient bon train en milieu de matinée, Marinette attira Alya à l'écart.

« Je voudrais avoir ton avis. J'ai embrassé un garçon l'autre jour et il pense que je devrais en parler à Adrien parce que selon lui Adrien aurait des sentiments pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais faire? »

« Pfft! Et après ça les gars disent qu'on est compliquées! Pour ce qui est des sentiments d'Adrien, je suis d'accord avec ton type et pour ce qui est de parler de ce baiser, tu devrais totalement le dire à Adrien. Il ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tu restes à attendre sagement que sa maturité de petit garçon se mette au niveau de son corps d'homme. Il faut qu'il fasse un pas vers toi s'il veut te garder. »

« D'accord, on reparle de ça, ce soir alors. Souper chez moi. C'est Adrien qui paie. » fit Marinette un peu déçue du manque de pertinence de la réponse.

Ils étaient tous les quatre déjà installés autour de contenants de sushis et de mets chinois lorsque 17h00 s'afficha sur l'ordinateur de Marinette.

Adrien leur parla longuement. De sa vie, de son enfance, des exigences de son père. Marinette parla de l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subit pour avoir le droit d'aller voir Adrien. Ce qui rappela à Nino sa propre rencontre avec M. Agreste et fit dire à Alya que M. Agreste passait définitivement à la première place de la liste des suspects derrière le masque du Papillon. Marinette appuya avec les soupçons qu'elle avait toujours eu selon le profile des deux hommes.

« Marinette, est-ce que tu penses souvent au Papillon et aux akumas? Parce que ton cauchemar d'hier, c'était à leur sujet. » raconta Adrien inquiet des angoisses qui pouvait la ronger.

« Comment le sais-tu? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Tu as demandé à ChatNoir de t'aider à sauver les akumas parce qu'ils étaient en danger. Tu as dit : Quelque chose approche. »

« Tu es certain que j'ai dit 'akumas' et pas 'akumatisés'? » valida Marinette.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'utilise habituellement 'akumatisé' pour les super-vilains et 'akuma' pour désigner les papillons noirs. Comme Alya et… ChatNoir. Pourquoi aurais-je dis que les akumas étaient en danger? Ça n'a pas de sens logique. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu dois lui en parler Marinette. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que tu es connectée à cette histoire d'une certaine façon. » pressa Adrien.

« Qui ça? De qui il parle? » interrogea Nino qui voulait comprendre.

« Le, l'autre garçon que j'ai embrassé… c'est ChatNoir. » avoua Marinette

« Il y a plus entre vous qu'uniquement des baisers n'est-ce pas? » proposa Adrien devant qui le comportement de Marinette était sans réserve.

Alya se mit à rire très fort en une expression de triomphe. Et Marinette répondit un timide oui de la tête à la question d'Adrien.

« J'ai remarqué hier. Il était très inquiet pour toi. » raconta Adrien.

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous? » demanda Alya les yeux brillants et téléphone en main, prêt à servir.

Marinette commença par l'attraper et le fermer. « On est d'abord amis. » Elle soupira lourdement avant de reprendre. « Ladybug ne veut pas être en couple tant qu'elle portera le masque et Adrien t'a expliqué ce qu'il en était pour lui. Alors, ChatNoir et moi, on… se tient compagnie… »

« Ah oui! Et toi, Adrien tu fais quoi? » se moqua Alya.

« Je décompte les jours… Et je te réserve un énorme baiser le jour où je pourrai t'en faire un. » promit Adrien à Marinette. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il posa sa paume sur sa joue et les quatre personnes présentent savaient que Marinette et Adrien avaient les larmes qui leur montaient aux yeux.

Le lendemain. Lundi. Retour à l'école.

Nino fit l'effort d'entraîner Adrien pour s'asseoir avec lui et Ivan, Max et Kim à la pause du matin.

Adrien avait un peu d'appréhension mais les garçons avaient été heureux de voir qu'Adrien n'avait pas invoqué son statue de mannequin pour éviter les tâches les plus lourdes durant la fin de semaine alors, ils l'acceptèrent facilement.

La journée semblait bien se dérouler puisque tout le cercle d'amis semblait ravi de la fin de semaine. Adrien était déçu de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Marinette durant la nuit qui suivait mais il devait obéir à son schéma complexe de visites afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation de se faufiler chez elle presque chaque soir.

En revenant de son dîner, il vit qu'elle marchait seule dans un corridor. Il arriva derrière elle et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. «Princesse? Ne bouge pas!» Elle avait naturellement eu le réflexe de se retourner mais arrêta son mouvement dès qu'elle vit sa main nue.

«Chat? Il y a un danger?» Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa nuque avant de repartir sans être vu.

Finalement, un événement vint bouleverser la tranquillité de leur journée en après-midi. Il y eut une alerte akuma en dernière période de classe. On entendit une explosion près de l'école et on décida d'évacuer vers le local de repli où tous se serrait normalement autour de quelques téléphones dans un petit gymnase sans fenêtre. Adrien, Marinette et Alya s'évadaient toujours en prétextant leur claustrophobie auprès de leurs amis lorsque l'école décidait que l'alerte nécessitait de se cacher.

La super-vilaine incitait les gens qu'elle touchait à accomplir les actes les plus étranges. Certains se couchaient au sol pour nager et d'autre avalaient l'écorce des arbres.

Alors que Ladybug glissait au sol pour attraper un bébé qu'une dame laissait tomber pour jongler avec des talons aiguilles, ChatNoir prit le rayon laser qui lui était destiné et qu'elle n'aurait pu éviter. Mais plutôt que de faire des actes étranges, il commença à crier contre elle pour qu'elle lui donne ses miraculous. Sa voix était de plus en plus agressive et paniquée, mais il n'avait même pas fait mine de lever la main contre elle. Ses bras vibraient de spasmes mais restaient le long de son corps.

Ignorant ChatNoir avec confiance, Ladybug se concentra au contraire deux fois plus afin de le délivrer. Pendant que Ladybug invoquait son Lucky charme, l'akumatisée toucha un autre passant qui s'attaqua à ChatNoir lui mordant le bras. Le super-héros ne se défendit même pas et la super-vilaine cherchait déjà un autre passant pour les attaquer. Ladybug installa le bébé au sol entre les chaises d'un restaurant comme si c'étaient des bornes de travaux et exécuta son plan.

Quatre minutes plus tard, la situation était rétablie et ChatNoir revenait à lui s'assurant anxieusement que Ladybug n'avait rien. Il était honteux et défait et elle aurait voulu le rassurer mais avec moins d'une minute, elle ne pu que lui demander d'aller trouver Marinette et de ne pas rester seul dans sa peine.

Il arriva chez elle en soirée. Il n'avait pas le moral. Il voulait voir les vidéos de l'attaque mais avait attendu d'être avec elle pour avoir les mauvaises nouvelles. Il était honteux de s'être encore fait prendre, c'était la sixième fois qu'il se retournait contre Ladybug depuis qu'il combattait.

Marinette utilisa l'agrandissement de son ordinateur et lui montra à quel point il avait lutté contre les ordres qu'il recevait. Il se rendit alors compte de la raison pour laquelle son corps l'élançait. Les morsures n'avaient pas laissé de traces visibles après le passage du pouvoir miraculeux de Ladybug mais il éprouvait encore de la douleur alors, ce fut à elle de lui proposer un massage.

Lorsqu'il lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle contra que ça lui ferait plaisir de le toucher. Et il ne pu refuser sa demande.

Elle lui tendit un masque de tissus qu'elle avait fabriqué pour lui et découvrit avec bonheur la véritable couleur de ses yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Lorsque les muscles de ses bras furent détendus, elle explora son torse et son dos avec des mains gourmandes. Profitant avec avidité de cette rare occasion pour connaître se corps qu'il gardait normalement soigneusement caché.

Mais elle voyait aux plis de sa bouche qu'il se retenait encore une fois. Il retenait ses bras qui voulaient aller vers elle. Il s'interdisait de la toucher sans la prison de son costume qui l'empêcherait d'aller trop loin avec elle. Elle arrêta son exploration tentatrice pour reprendre le massage des épaules avant de replacer la vidéo qu'ils écoutaient à sa visite précédente. Elle plaça ses genoux sous sa tête et caressa ses cheveux, les ébouriffant sans ménagement.

Il allongea le bras vers son autre main pour la serrer. «Je t'aime.» annonça-t-il simplement.

Elle se pencha pour le serrer contre elle et la voix charger d'émotions lui dit : «Je t'adore, Chat. Tu es si important pour moi, chaton.»

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle le savait occupé, elle laissa un message à son numéro depuis celui de Ladybug. Elle lui proposait de reprendre leur rencontre pour la capture du Papillon.

Il lui répondit en lui envoyant un nouveau numéro de téléphone. Sans identifiant, il lui expliqua que c'était pour le contacter en-dehors de sa transformation. Pour les rencontres, il était tout à fait d'accord mais son horaire deviendrait plus chargé avec l'approche du temps des fêtes.

Il se glissa également dans la chambre de Marinette alors qu'elle fermait sa lampe pour la nuit. Il lui laissa le numéro de téléphone anonyme et la serra très fort dans ses bras. «Je vais essayer de passer pour te souhaiter bonne nuit aussi souvent que possible mais je ne pourrai jamais rester très longtemps. C'est juste que… je veux éviter de tomber d'un toit si je suis trop fatigué pour venir te voir, tu ne m'en veux pas trop?»

«Je t'en voudrais si tu prenais des risques avec ta vie ou ta santé. Ce ne sera pas si long et on peut se voir et se parler même si c'est toujours seulement quelques instants. Je me considère comme chanceuse parce que certains couples sont séparés par un océan durant encore plus longtemps.»

«Je te promet, que durant les congés des fêtes, il y aura une journée complète seulement pour nous deux!» et il l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de disparaître par le toit.


	7. Chapter 7

Un midi, vers la fin de novembre, Adrien épuisé pas les séances-photos qui n'en finissaient plus chaque soir, repoussa ses manuels scolaires un peu plus loin sur la table de la cafétéria et appuya sa tête sur ses bras. Machinalement, Marinette, assise à ses côtés, glissa sa main parmi les boucles blondes. Ce n'était pas un geste inhabituel entre eux, mais ils n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de se détendre de cette façon en public.

Il se glissa plus près d'elle sur le banc et pris sa paume pour y appuyé le front. Il était chaud contre la peau de sa main.

«Tu as de la fièvre?» s'inquiéta-t-elle surprise en retournant le livre qu'elle lisait en lecture imposée.

«Non, juste des bouffées de chaleur à cause de la fatigue. Et toi, ça va?» Il remarqua que son téléphone était une fois de plus en évidence. Elle attendait un message de son alter ego. «Tu t'ennuie de lui?»

«Il fait beaucoup d'heure dans le commerce de son père à cause des fêtes qui approchent alors on ne se voit pas beaucoup.»

Il replaça son visage contre ses bras pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire et elle reprit la caresse dans ses cheveux. Il était si bien qu'il devait combattre le sommeil mais une tornade blonde s'abattis sur lui. «Adrichou, tu as besoin de ta petite Chlo pour s'occuper de toi?»

«Arrggh. Pas si fort, Chloé! Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me réveiller en faisant exploser mon tympan.» Il s'écarta des bras qu'elle essayait de passer autour de son cou et prit ses manuels pour partir. «À plus tard, Mari.»

«T'as vu, tu l'as fait partir.» réprimanda Chloé pour Marinette.

«Tout est possible!» répondit la jeune fille afin d'éviter la confrontation. Elle rassembla elle aussi ses effets et partie pour trouver un coin tranquille. Elle s'installa sur le plancher au croisement de deux couloirs déserts pour l'instant et s'y assis pour terminer sa lecture avant qu'Alya ne revienne de chez elle.

Elle aussi était fatiguée, elle avait décidé de travailler un peu plus dans ses études les ayant un peu négligées au profit de ses créations.

«Bonjour Princesse» la voix de ChatNoir lui parvenait doucement depuis l'autre côté du coin du corridor.

«Hey! Ça va? Tu m'as manqué.» répondit-elle doucement en se concentrant sur sa voix tendre.

«Je suis affreusement désolé, ma princesse chérie. Je vais essayer de t'écrire plus souvent. Et sinon, comment tu vas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'occuper en ce moment?» Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien aperçoive Nathaniel arrivant vers eux. «Je te laisse» avertit-il simplement avant de ranger son téléphone qu'il feignait de consulter pour ne pas qu'on se doute de ce qu'ils faisaient et de s'écarter du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait.

Par chance, il lui envoya un message le lendemain matin, lui fixant rendez-vous dans un local vide à la pause de l'après-midi pour pouvoir l'embrasser sinon, elle n'aurait pas été capable de rester indifférente à ses sourires durant leur réunion de travail de ce soir-là au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Et disons que Ladybug n'avait pas envie de trahir son identité en se jetant au cou de ChatNoir par manque d'affection dans sa vie.

Il arriva complètement épuisé au 20 décembre et à ce moment-là, c'est elle qui manqua de temps jusqu'au 24. Mais, de toute façon, cela protégeait l'alibi de ChatNoir qui était censé être occupé jusqu'à la veille de Noël.

Il ne s'était permit d'aller dormir chez elle que deux fois durant ce temps. Il se trouvait parfois un peu paranoïaque de s'imposer autant de détour chaque fois qu'il voulait aller la voir. Mais tant sa Lady que Marinette lui rappelaient qu'il n'y avait pas que la surveillance de leur ennemi à déjouer, il y avait aussi celle beaucoup plus réelle et efficace d'Alya. Il était en effet, déjà arrivé une fois ou deux où ils auraient pu se croiser ou s'apercevoir dans le grenier rose de Marinette.

Alya était au courant de l'attirance entre Marinette et le super-héros qu'elle aimait traquer mais elle s'imaginait (et Marinette ne la détrompait pas) qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'au hasard des urgences. Elle n'avait confié qu'à Adrien le secret des visites de son partenaire. Elle était même allée jusqu'à lui révéler qu'il partageait parfois son lit mais, avait tenu à garder pour elle leurs habitudes intimes. Elle ne lui avait pas confié la profondeur de ses sentiments ni pour ChatNoir ni pour lui-même.

Fatiguée par les préparatifs des réceptions et des grosses ventes à la boulangerie, Marinette connu une dernière journée d'école catastrophique manquant plusieurs fois de tomber et échappant tout ce qu'elle transportait. Adrien, qui avait finalement eu quelques nuits et quelques jours reposants, l'entoura d'attention et resta au plus près pour la rattraper dans ses chutes.

Car en plus de sa fatigue, Marinette était préoccupé par une grave question : Devait-elle présenter ChatNoir à ses parents?

Bien sûr, ils étaient de plus en plus proches tout les deux. Et malgré les 18 ans d'Adrien qui viendraient dans les neuf mois environ, il ne serait pas nécessairement libre pour Marinette pour changer leur relation amicale en relation amoureuse. De ce fait, il était de plus en plus probable que la relation entre Marinette et ChatNoir se réalise pleinement et se concrétise en un couple officiel. Mais pouvait-elle présenter un super-héros masqué en tant que petit-ami à ses parents?

Elle décida finalement de l'inviter à déjeuner le matin du 26 décembre et de ne le présenter que comme un ami très seul durant la période des fêtes. C'était, après-tout, ce qu'il était et c'était la raison pour laquelle, elle voulait l'inviter.

Ils descendirent donc les marches de son grenier le matin du 26 décembre main dans la main. La boulangerie n'ouvrait que plus tard de jour-là et Sabine et Tom avait donc puent attendre l'arrivée du premier garçon que leur présentait Marinette. Un lourd silence plana d'abord dans la pièce.

Les parents s'aperçurent tout de même assez vite qu'ils mettaient leur fille et son ami mal à l'aise.

«Je crois qu'on devrait s'asseoir.» proposa Tom «On est là pour ça, non? Marinette, je suis désolé de poser la question mais, tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de vous deux et j'avais supposé que l'ami qui viendrait ce matin était un copain de l'école alors, je me demandais simplement depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble et… comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.»

«Nous n'avons pas une relation si sérieusement traditionnelle que ça, tu sais. Nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans et nous sommes surtout amis mais depuis quelque temps, nous sommes de plus en plus important dans la vie de l'autre.»

«E-et-et je veux vraiment vous assurer que je prends d'énormes précautions pour la protéger. C'est toujours ma priorité. Il n'y a qu'Adrien qui sait qu'il y a un lien entre nous. Personne ne nous voit lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Et je me suis assuré d'être invisible pour venir ici.»

«Et bien, j'imagine que si nous n'avions rien remarqué depuis trois ans, vous réussissez assez bien à garder le secret mais je crois que ce que mon mari aimerait savoir, c'est votre âge. Il est évident que vous êtes un jeune homme mais votre masque vous dissimule plutôt bien et on grandit vite à votre âge.» précisa la mère de Marinette.

«J'ai 17 ans, je suis encore à l'école.» Il sentit alors un flottement du côté de Marinette. Ce même malaise qu'il lui avait déjà vu et qu'il ressentait aussi lorsque le secret de son identité était en péril.

Dix-sept ans, à son école, donc de son niveau ou celui au-dessus. Six classes, moins les filles donc environ 80 personnes. Marinette décida de s'arrêter là, elle ne voulait pas retrancher ceux qui avaient toujours seize ans ou qui n'étaient pas blond, parce qu'alors, une image s'imposait dans sa tête, celle d'un autre garçon qui réunissait toutes ces caractéristiques, une possibilité impossible.

Mais pourquoi? Se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal de penser que ChatNoir pouvait cacher Adrien?

C'était irrationnel. L'idée comme la douleur engendrée par elle. Pourquoi avait-elle peur que les deux garçons soient une seule et même personne? Si cette idée était idiote, elle ne devrait pas être effrayante. Et le premier réflexe de Marinette était de se réfugier contre l'épaule de l'un ou l'autre pour oublier tout ce qui n'était pas la sécurité.

La présence de l'un et de l'autre lui apportait le même réconfort.

Marinette eu à passer à travers plus de questions notamment sur le fait que ChatNoir entrait par le balcon et partageait son lit mais ses parents eurent pitié d'eux et sa mère remis la discussion en après-midi, en tête à tête, pour que tous les quatre profitent de leur déjeuner de Noël avec pour décor les énormes flocons de neige formant un rideau devant la fenêtre.

Lors de l'attaque akuma qu'ils eurent dans la soirée, ils convinrent de passer la journée du lendemain ensemble pendant qu'ils se battaient. Mais alors que Ladybug invoquait son lucky charme, il prit un coup pour elle. Un débris de maison qui avait explosée.

Lorsqu'il la rejoint le lendemain, il pu dire qu'elle avait pleuré à la brillance de ses yeux.

«Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Quand tu prends une blessure.» répondit-elle lorsqu'il attrapa son menton avec le bout de ses doigts pour examiner son visage. «Qu'est-ce que Marinette me dira s'il t'arrive quelque chose?»

«Il vaut mieux moi que toi. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne et c'est tout.» Il était résolu à cette décision. Il connaissait son rôle dans ce duo et son rôle dans leur relation amicale et ne voulait pas en changer.

Le vent bâtait le toit de l'énorme centre commercial où ils se trouvait. Un soleil pâle perçait l'épaisseur des nuages. De la buée chaude s'échappait des conduits de ventilation venant de l'intérieur.

«Je voudrais que tu me comprennes. Mais j'imagine que tu ne le pourras pas tant que tu ne sauras pas qui je suis. J'aimerais bien pouvoir te le dire. Ça me blesse aussi lorsque tu as mal. J'ai peur pour toi.»

«Alors, dépêchons-nous de l'attraper.» fit ChatNoir d'un air mauvais et résolut. Toute douceur et tout sens de l'humour avait disparu de son expression. Il était ferme comme l'acier et la confiance de Ladybug en lui en fut décuplée. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir mais ChatNoir était devenu un homme. Avec l'assurance comme principale trait de caractère. Toutes les manipulations et les brimades qu'il lui racontait subir dans sa vie secrète devaient sembler aussi inappropriées qu'une mascarade.

Elle non plus n'avait plus le droit de le voir comme un enfant. Les années de combat l'avait forgé et fait mûrir avec réussite. Tant au niveau physique que moral.

Et elle-même qu'était-elle devenue? Elle contempla le chemin qu'elle avait accompli depuis ses débuts. Le temps où elle se permettait d'échouer était bien loin. Aujourd'hui, elle était une battante. Elle sentait dans les muscles de son corps de femme et dans sa force de caractère, la capacité de réussir.

Elle se releva et se plaça face à lui dans les rafales du vent d'hiver. «Oui. Je crois en toi, en moi et en nous.» Elle lui présenta son point et il y répondit avec complicité et confiance.

Ils passèrent les six mois suivants à s'entraîner dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Avec l'aide d'Alya et Nino, ils cherchaient des méthodes pour trouver le Papillon. Compilant des informations échangées même entre Ladybug et Adrien au sujet du livre des super-héros appartenant à son père. Information que Ladybug et ChatNoir avaient rapportées à Maître Fu.

Encore et toujours M. Agreste restait bien haut dans la liste des suspects. Adrien n'avait jamais pu l'en écarter de façon convaincante peu importe les tests qu'ils avaient imaginés.

Marinette faisait encore des cauchemars à l'occasion mais elle ne s'exprimait plus à leur sujet de façon aussi claire. Elle n'en gardait que de la peur, de l'horreur et un goût de métal dans la bouche.

Adrien restait près d'elle dès qu'il le pouvait. L'un comme l'autre recherchaient les meilleures notes dans leurs études. Il l'encourageait à poursuivre ses efforts en création de mode tant à la manière d'Adrien qu'à la façon de ChatNoir.

En tant que héros masqué, il veillait sur son sommeil et se délectait toujours de lui offrir du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce et s'avoue vaincue.

Mais en tant qu'Adrien, il restait la galanterie incarné même s'il se défendait toujours de son dévouement en disant qu'il le faisait parce que ChatNoir le lui avait demandé. Il prétendait être admiratif de leur relation et vouloir préserver leur couple. «Ce type t'adore!» Lui répétait-il sans arrêt. Mais dans l'optique de ce demi-aveu qui avait rendue Marinette confuse des années plus tôt, elle se demandait parfois qui de ChatNoir ou d'elle-même avait la préférence d'Adrien.

L'anniversaire des dix-sept ans de Marinette fut un moment magique comme il se doit avec la réunion de tous leurs amis. Adrien avait loué une salle dans un très vieux restaurant pour y faire une soirée 'meurtre et mystère' dans un cadre année '20 plus grand que nature.

Chacun d'entre eux avoua n'avoir jamais autant rit de sa vie. Même Chloé qui fit une trêve avec Marinette ce soir-là. Elle avait finalement réalisé que Marinette et Adrien avaient grandit mais que leur relation était restée amicale. Elle se sentit dès lors moins menacée et ouvrit son cœur et sa tête à ce que la vie avait à lui apprendre et à lui offrir.

Quelques jours plus tard, ChatNoir voulu amener Ladybug à un concert pour son anniversaire qu'il savait être cette semaine-là mais ils ne parvinrent pas à la salle. Un akuma les dérangea.

Ils se dépêchèrent de le vaincre avec efficacité et se félicitèrent en laissant le Papillon blanc s'envoler. Leur longues heures d'entraînement portaient leurs fruits.

C'est alors qu'une bête féroce, de la taille d'un chien, surgit d'entre deux immeubles en sautant. La créature hideuse referma ses mâchoires sur le petit papillon avant de replonger au sol.

Les super-héros partirent à sa recherche. ChatNoir la retrouva et pu en prendre une photo un peu floue avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Cette bête était rapide et sauvage mais ils eurent beau fouiller toute la nuit, ils ne retrouvèrent aucune trace d'elle ou des dégâts qu'elle aurait pu laisser.

Ladybug, ChatNoir, Alya et Nino tinrent une réunion spéciale où ils se perdirent en conjectures. Les kwamis non plus ne connaissaient rien de la sorte mais ils leur rappelèrent que c'était le Papillon qui était l'ennemi inhabituel. Normalement, il était l'un de leurs alliés. Les porteurs de miraculous avaient pour habitude de combattre toutes sortes d'adversaires très variés et inconnus.

Lorsqu'un nouvel akuma se présenta, ChatNoir et Ladybug restèrent choqués une fois de plus en voyant deux bêtes se disputer le papillon blanc et en attraper chacun un morceau. C'était un spectacle écœurant et Ladybug cacha son visage dans l'épaule de ChatNoir pour ne pas le voir.

Marinette avoua à ChatNoir qu'elle trouvait cette horreur similaire à ses cauchemars. Elle ne se souvenait pas nettement d'eux mais inconsciemment, elle y voyait un lien.

ChatNoir réalisa que Marinette avait donc eu une prémonition concernant la venue de ces créatures et qu'il avait donc eu raison de penser qu'elle était liée aux pouvoirs des miraculous d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il s'inquiéta de savoir si c'était sa présence dans la vie de la jeune fille qui l'avait attiré dans son monde de danger. Plagg le détrompa. En aucune façon le rapprochement de son protégé avec Marinette n'avait pu causer à la jeune fille d'acquérir des pouvoirs de voyance.

De plus, le fait qu'elle ait des pouvoirs ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils étaient liés aux miraculous même si sa première vision l'était. Elle pouvait simplement disposer d'un peu de sa propre magie en elle et dès lors être dotée d'un fort potentiel pour devenir une super-héroïne… ou une super-vilaine.

La veille de la rentrée scolaire de leur dernière année de lycée, tous les anciens élèves de la classe de troisième se présentèrent ensemble au bureau de M. Damoclès pour demander à avoir les cours généraux commun à tous les élèves, dans le même groupe.

M. Damoclès leur révéla qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année de travail avant sa retraite et que c'était avec plaisir qu'il ferait un passe droit pour eux. Même s'il comptait sur eux pour avoir de bonnes notes tout de même et ne pas perturber le bon déroulement des cours.

C'est donc avec un sourire béat qu'ils entrèrent en classe le lendemain et reprirent en rigolant leurs anciennes places. Ils obtinrent aussi de célébrer le 18e anniversaire d'Adrien par une fête dans la classe.

Un bras passé autour des épaules de Marinette, Adrien leur déclara qu'il les voyait comme sa véritable famille et que son vœu d'anniversaire était de toujours avoir la possibilité de prendre soin d'eux au moins par sa présence s'il ne pouvait faire mieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, par contre, il eut une rencontre avec son père. M. Agreste déplorait qu'à cause de son instruction publique, Adrien dû attendre encore plusieurs mois pour commencer à travailler pour lui à plein temps.

Il aurait préféré qu'Adrien complète sa formation avec un enseignant privé qui le suivrait autour du monde lors des événements importants du monde de la mode. M. Agreste avait l'intention de redorer l'image de la compagnie et de l'imposer de façon encore plus incontournable parmi les maisons de couture avant de laisser les rênes de la compagnie à Adrien pour pouvoir se consacrer uniquement au design. Il avait même engagé du financement dans ce but.

Adrien se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil près de son père, un peu trop serré dans sa chemise parce qu'il avait encore prit du muscle dans les dernières semaines, il avait eu dix-huit ans la veille et aurait facilement pu en prétendre vingt-cinq avec la maturité que la vie lui avait donnée. Il était un combattant aguerrit, un conjoint dans le couple qu'il formait avec Marinette et une personne qui se responsabilisait elle-même depuis le départ de sa mère, plusieurs années plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il s'adressa à son père, ce n'était pas avec la voix d'un enfant s'adressant à un adulte. C'était celle d'un adulte s'adressant à son parent sur le déclin. «Père» dit-il pour attirer son attention. Lorsque M. Agreste releva la tête dans la direction de son fils, il le regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Adrien avait sur le visage un sourire calme et bienveillant et avec cela le corps d'un homme avec les mouvements souples d'un fauve. Il eut l'impression qu'Adrien allait lui reprocher de le mettre en retard à sa prochaine réunion, lui le doux rêveur qui aurait en charge les grandes lignes de la prochaine collection.

Comment les années avaient-elles passées si vite?

«Je sais que vous avez plus d'expériences de vie que moi mais je crois en avoir assez pour que mon avis soit prit en considération en ce qui concerne ma propre vie. Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai gagné ce droit?»

«Oui» répondit Gabriel après un silence «Je vais t'exposer la ligne globale de la gestion de l'entreprise et tu me donneras ton avis.»

Après l'attaque akuma suivante, quatre créatures se présentèrent pour dévorer le papillon blanc. Ce fut comme chaque fois un carnage dégouttant où les prédateurs s'arrachèrent des morceaux de la proie avant de s'enfuir.

Poursuivis par les héros, les molosses à tête de brochet et aux pattes griffues disparurent au détour d'une ruelle comme elles étaient venues.

Ladybug et ChatNoir entraînèrent alors Alya et Nino chez Maître Fu pour lui rapporter leurs observations tant sur les créatures que sur le Papillon. Celui-ci expliqua que selon lui, il s'agissait de la horde. Des créatures obéissant à un dresseur qui se multipliaient en dévorant la magie. S'ils ne s'attaquaient qu'aux papillons blancs pour l'instant, ils pouvaient aussi bien se nourrir d'un kwami, de leurs armures ou d'un lucky charme.

Maître Fu proposa d'élire de nouveaux héros pour les aider dans leur tâche. Il demanda à Ladybug de choisir les bonnes personnes ainsi que les pouvoirs miraculeux qui leur conviendraient.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis assis l'un près de l'autre. Alya ouvrait de grands yeux sur la vision privilégiée qu'elle avait des miraculous dormant dans leur boîte et Nino gardait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

«Alya, Nino. Je crois que les pouvoirs de l'illusion et de la protection seront parfaits pour ce travail et vous êtes, selon moi les personnes qui les incarnent le mieux. Voici vos miraculous.»

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall de chez Maître Fu pour se retrouver en civil chez Marinette. Alya et Nino étaient trop excités pour rester en place mais Marinette fit comme si de rien n'était.

Adrien aborda de toute façon un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux en leur racontant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père.

«C'est vrai que je ne suis pas spécialement attiré vers le monde de la mode mais être un chef d'entreprise est une option de carrière intéressante parce qu'elle me permet d'aider les gens à se réaliser et en étant dans le domaine de la mode j'aurai l'occasion de travailler avec Marinette. Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de me trahir pour aller travailler avec un concurrent, n'est-ce pas?» fit-il avec des yeux suppliants. «Parce que ça ferait bizarre que le gestionnaire d'une compagnie ailles frapper à la porte d'un adversaire pour demander un job à la cantine pour espérer t'apercevoir.»

Il avait été beaucoup plus direct et entreprenant qu'il ne l'était à l'ordinaire. Il était normalement celui qui lui répétait que ChatNoir était à ses pieds. Hors, il venait clairement de lui annoncer qu'il comptait se mettre sur le rang de ses prétendants et qu'il voulait la gagné pour lui-même.

Et les garçons étaient toujours aussi nombreux à soupirer après elle. Même si Adrien l'escortait entre les classes portant des sacs ''trop lourds'' pour elle. Le mot d'ordre était qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et que Marinette restait célibataire. Elle avait à présent acquis une expertise pour dissuader doucement tous les garçons qui lui tournaient autour sans qu'ils ne lui en gardent rancune.

Par une nuit où le plafond nuageux était très bas et où une grande partie des lumières de Paris étaient défaillantes à cause de relais endommagés par le vent d'automne, ChatNoir se présenta chez Marinette quelques jours après la discussion avec son père. Il était venue pour lui dire au revoir. Il était persuadé que maintenant qu'Adrien avait le droit d'avoir une copine, Marinette qui n'avait jamais refermé son cœur sur ses sentiments pour sa version civile, le choisiraient plutôt que celui avec qui elle attendait.

Il était déjà ressortit sur le balcon lorsqu'elle le poursuivit dans sa nuisette rose. «C'est tout? C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi? Une solution de facilité sans avoir à t'engager?» Elle était blessée et en colère contre lui. Ses propres larmes l'empêchant de voir celles dans les yeux de l'homme devant elle. «C'était bien pratique de m'avoir. De prendre toute la tendresse que j'avais à t'offrir et de pouvoir maintenant te débarrasser de moi puisque 'quelqu'un' est prêt à supporter le fardeau encombrant que je suis devenue, hein?»

Il fonça sur elle, éliminant la distance qui les séparait pour prendre ses lèvres avec les siennes et enfermés son corps délicat entres ses bras. «Sais-tu combien je t'aime, combien de suis fou de toi avec obstination? Combien, chaque fois que je t'aperçois je voudrais te garder dans mes bras et t'embrasser durant des heures? Si je le pouvais, je te demanderais de m'épouser sur-le-champ. Si j'en avais le droit, je voudrais habiter en permanence avec toi et ne plus jamais te quitter même une minute, mon amour. Mais il n'y a aucune garantie que je revienne toujours d'un combat. Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi parce que tu pourrais me perdre.»

Elle referma vaillamment les yeux pour lui cacher la profondeur de la déchirure en elle qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle connaissait tout cela. Elle ignorait qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, mais elle connaissait bien ces sentiments qui l'habitaient aussi. Tant la peur que l'amour.

Combien de fois aurait-elle aimé se jeter sur lui au milieu d'un combat pour l'embrasser comme s'il était son seul univers en oubliant toutes les menaces qu'ils affrontaient? En combien d'occasion aurait-elle voulu tenir sa main serrée au creux de la sienne pour chasser la colère dû à l'impuissance dans son regard? Elle voulait être tout pour lui. Comme il voulait être tout pour elle.

«Tu ne peux pas disparaître, tu n'en a pas le droit. Parce que tu m'appartiens. Et c'est cela qui te garderas en vie.» lui répondit-elle d'une voix manquant de souffle.

Leur baiser les amena au sol et Adrien relâcha la transformation, lui laissant complètement la décision de regarder ou non son visage.

Depuis l'intérieur de la chambre, Tikki regarda les amoureux s'étreindre et lancer dans le vent d'automne toutes les précautions et les mises en garde qu'elle avait fait aux enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus. Elle connaissait les retombés forts plausibles d'une nuit d'amour entre eux et elle comprenait leur besoin d'être unis l'un à l'autre. Mais ils étaient si près de vaincre leur ennemi!

La vie de Marinette ne serait plus la même désormais et ce changement inévitable serait un obstacle face aux épreuves qui les attendaient.

Deux jours plus tard, ils affrontèrent un nouvel akuma et immédiatement après, la horde, composée alors de sept spécimens très semblables.

Les quatre super-héros frappaient les créatures sauvages qui n'en faisaient aucun cas jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflet étrange les rappelles aux pieds d'un vieil homme flottant au-dessus d'un toit voisin.

«Je n'en ai pas après vous, héros de Paris. Ma proie est votre ennemi, le Papillon. N'intervenez-pas dans le cycle naturel de la vie.»

Encore une fois, c'est Ladybug qui prit la parole pour déclarer la guerre à leur ennemi. «Même si l'homme derrière le masque du Papillon a commis des actes affreux, il ne mérite pas d'être dévoré. De plus, Nooroo est l'un des nôtres et nous refusons que tu le dévore lui ou un de ses représentants.»

«Dans le cas où vous réussiriez à me séparer de ma proie, c'est l'un de vous qui la remplacerait.» répliqua le mage. Et lui-même ainsi que sa troupe disparurent dans un scintillement doré.

Ladybug se retourna vers Rena. «J'ai un message à faire passer.»

S'adressant au téléphone d'Alya d'où pendait une perle rouge à pois noirs et que Rena Rouge gardait toujours sur elle caché dans son uniforme, Ladybug parla. «Je m'adresse directement au Papillon. Les créatures sauvages qui sont apparues récemment en ont après vous et votre magie. Rendez votre miraculous, laissez-nous le mettre à l'abri. Votre quête est vaine et illusoire. Faites la paix avec vous-même. Cette histoire est devenue dangereuse pour vous.»


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, le soleil inondait la chambre de Marinette. Lundi de congé scolaire, elle avait pu paresser au lit et ChatNoir était resté à ses côtés, un livre à la main.

Elle décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger à la cuisine en-dessous et Tikki lui glissa à l'oreille de demander que Plagg les accompagne sous prétexte de lui redonner des forces par la même occasion. Plagg rejoint les filles dans la pièce déserte et Tikki leur annonça que lors de la transformation de Marinette la veille, elle avait remarqué qu'effectivement Marinette était maintenant enceinte.

Marinette lança un grand cri à cette annonce et Adrien sauta de la mezzanine pour n'arrêter sa course qu'au haut de la trappe des escaliers de la chambre prêt à lui porter secours si elle en avait besoin. «Mari, ça va?»

«Oui, laisse-moi juste une minute. Je vais bien. Je te rejoins dès que Plagg à manger son fromage.» Et les yeux au ciel, celui-ci engloutie sa part d'excellent cheddar qu'il aurait voulu déguster. Marinette attrapa les deux tasses de chocolat chaud qu'elle était venue chercher avec du pain baguette et de la confiture sans trop y réfléchir. Elle rejoignit ChatNoir assis sur le sofa soucieux de son expression. «Princesse? Tu t'es blessée?» fit-il en prenant ses mains.

«Non… Chat?» commença-t-elle

«Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me fais peur.»

«C'est juste, c'est que… je suis enceinte…» lâcha-t-elle d'une voix très aiguë. Elle ne voyait pas comment adoucir la nouvelle alors elle l'avait simplement répété, incrédule.

ChatNoir eu besoin de quelques énormes battements de cœur et de plusieurs battements de paupière pour commencer à réaliser ce qui se passait. «Wow, c'est tellement merveilleux!» Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules en une chaude accolade délicate à laquelle elle ne pouvait que répondre sans même y penser.

«On, on va faire une fête pour fêter ça, on va – on va emménager ensemble et – et il faut que tu saches qui je suis tout de suite et…» des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il avait tant attendu ce jour. Un jour où le bonheur aveuglant lui faisait oublier ses malheurs.

«Non, Chat.» le coupa-t-elle dans son élan. S'il devait lui révéler son secret à cause de sa grossesse alors, elle devrait le faire aussi mais elle n'en avait toujours pas le droit. «Ça ne change rien pour toi. Enfin, pour moi, je veux dire. Tu m'as caché ton identité pour me protéger et ça reste la même chose aujourd'hui. Tu dois d'abord capturer le Papillon et ensuite on sera toujours ensemble et je te laisserai prendre soin de nous, d'accord?»

«Je te promet que je me tiendrai à tes côtés lorsqu'on te demandera qui est le père de notre enfant.» fit-il avec sincérité. Malheur à celui qui insulterait la réputation de Marinette en présence d'Adrien.

«Ce n'est pas du tout ma priorité ou ma principale préoccupation. Notre santé et notre sécurité à tous les trois est pour moi beaucoup plus importante. Mais là tout de suite, je voudrais que tu me laisses cogiter un peu seule et je veux parler avec ma mère. Peut-être pas tout lui dire mais j'ai des tas de questions qui tournent dans ma tête.»

«Très bien, ma princesse. De toutes façons, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de courir jusqu'aux limites de la ville et de crier mon bonheur à plein poumons!»

Elle rit de sa folie et il captura son rire avec ses lèvres. Il entama un geste pour la renverser sur la méridienne pour l'embrasser sans retenue et peut-être un peu plus mais il changea d'avis et s'inclina plutôt vers l'arrière pour qu'elle soit au-dessus. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, découragée. Quel père inquiet il ferait!

Il était déjà si euphorique qu'il ne la rappela qu'une demi-heure plus tard pour lui demander comment elle avait découvert sa grossesse si tôt.

Elle avait eu le temps de sérieusement discuté avec Tikki et lui fit un pieu mensonge en disant que c'était Plagg qui l'avait remarqué. En fait, Plagg ne pourrait voir le bébé que lorsque le cœur commencerait à battre.

Tikki lui expliqua que la grossesse ne se remarquerait au travers de son uniforme que dans les derniers mois. Celui-ci cacherait son ventre durant très longtemps. Tikki la rassura aussi en disant que puisqu'elle s'alimentait très bien et qu'elle menait une vie active, le ventre de Marinette ne se verrait aussi que très tard, selon elle.

Mais le plus important pour Marinette était de savoir que l'enfant était très bien protégé par le costume. Magiquement protégé. «Avec tous les coups que tu as prit et les chutes que tu as faites, si le costume ne protégeait pas magiquement ton corps, tu ne serais déjà plus capable de combattre.»

ChatNoir continua de lui envoyer des messages pour lui poser des questions à quelques reprises durant la journée. Voulait-elle habiter dans un appartement ou une maison? Avait-elle besoin qu'il passe acheter un livre parlant de la grossesse?

À toutes ses questions, elle répondait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit et qu'ils en parleraient ensemble, plus tard. Mais tous ces appels lui firent un bien fou. Parce qu'elle pouvait y lire son bonheur et elle en fut rassurée. Elle réussit même à faire quelques devoirs même si elle fut vite coupée dans ses bonnes résolutions par l'inspiration qui la poussa vers sa tablette à dessin.

ChatNoir se ramena très tôt, à temps pour le souper. Avec un bouquet de roses roses et… un cerisier en pot! «J'avais choisie les fleurs mais ensuite, j'ai pensé qu'une plante qui durerait plus longtemps serait plus appropriée. Il l'installa près de son évier avant de repartir avec éclat comme s'il n'était venu que pour faire la livraison du fleuriste et revient en rampant sur les toits, il avait envie de passer la soirée à la contempler.

Elle accepta finalement de l'inviter à souper. Mais une fois tous les quatre servis, il ne touchait pas à son assiette et ne faisait que la contempler avec adoration, le menton appuyé sur le point. Elle remarqua qu'il surveillait aussi ce qu'elle mangeait.

«Arrête de t'inquiéter, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison.» commença-t-elle «Tu oublie _où_ tu es.»

Confus, il se rappela qu'il était chez son père qui réussissait le tour de force de cumuler le titre de meilleur _et_ de plus santé boulanger de Paris.

«Tu es trop maigre. Tu ne manges pas assez pour la vie active que tu as.» s'expliqua-t-il.

«Et comment j'affolerais les foules sans mon corps de déesse?» joua-t-elle avec lui.

Il referma les bras sur elle pour la garder dans une étreinte possessive comme un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas qu'on le prive de sa couverture préférée.

«Idiot de Chat!» lâcha-t-elle pour le faire réagir. La bonne humeur de son copain commençait à déteindre sur elle.

Comme prévu, il se redressa comme s'il avait reçu un coup de cravache. «Hey! T'as pas le droit de faire ça.» se plaignit-il. Lorsqu'il vit Tom et Sabine qui les regardaient bizarrement il expliqua : «Ça me rends nerveux lorsqu'elle imite Ladybug. Elle y réussit beaucoup trop bien pour ma santé mentale!»

«Tu l'as rencontrée souvent?» demanda la mère à la fille.

«Face à face, juste nous deux? Peut-être 2 ou 3 fois et on s'est peut-être envoyer une dizaine de messages. Ce n'est vraiment rien comparer à Alya!» répondit-elle sans en faire trop de cas.

Ils continuèrent de se piquer et de jouer durant tout le repas et les parents furent heureux de les voir si proches. C'était tout de même exceptionnel. Ils étaient aussi proches et complices qu'un couple de plusieurs années de vie commune. Elle savait exactement comment le faire réagir avec la plus subtile des approches.

Ils passèrent la soirée à s'inventer une vie de famille en regardant les étoiles par la trappe du plafond, étendus sur son lit.

Mille petits détails, mille petits rêves. Ils réalisèrent à quel point l'un comme l'autre voulait de cette vie de famille chaude et heureuse. Marinette aurait au moins le temps de finir le lycée avant d'accoucher mais cette grossesse arrivait très tôt. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir avant de songer à l'avenir, à après. Mais ils s'inquiéteraient le lendemain. Ce soir-là était soir de félicité et de bonheur.

Avant le début des cours du mardi, au matin, Adrien attira Marinette dans une classe vide pour la serrer dans ses bras.

«J'ai appris pour la bonne nouvelle. Félicitations!» Adrien en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. «Il est venu me voir juste avant ma séance photo hier. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de sourire. On a finit la séance en un rien de temps! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux! Tu es contente aussi, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, merci! C'est un peu trop tôt mais ça me donne tellement d'espoir pour l'avenir! C'est à peine si je réalise mais je flotte déjà sur un nuage. J'ai envie de ne voir que le bon côté et d'envoyer paître tous mes soucis pour être heureuse. Au moins, il me reste beaucoup de temps pour penser à tout ce qu'il faut prévoir.»

«J'étais sérieux l'autre jour, tu sais. Je veux vraiment m'arranger pour que tu aies toujours un emploi qui t'attende dans la compagnie de mon père. Je ne pourrai pas te garantir du travail de dessinatrice tant que je n'aurai pas de poste décisionnel mais je peux t'assurer que toi et ton enfant ne serrez _jamais_ dans le besoin.»

«Oh! Adrien, c'est tellement gentil à toi!» s'enthousiasma-t-elle touchée. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être toujours à la charge de ChatNoir si elle avait dû arrêter ses études et conséquemment avoir des problèmes pour trouver du travail. Mais même faire le ménage dans les entreprises Agreste lui permettrait de faire vivre son enfant sans être à la charge de ses parents.

«Alors, tu vas le dire à Alya aujourd'hui?» s'enquit-il.

«Non, je vais essayer de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle le plus longtemps possible ou du moins jusqu'à ce que je connaisse le vrai nom de Chat. Mais je compte le dire à Alya dans cinq ou six semaines. Je n'en suis qu'à trois jours de faits et la raison pour laquelle je suis déjà au courant est plutôt hors du commun. Je l'ai apprit par magie. Et j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à m'expliquer.»

«Ah! Je suis donc privilégié d'être dans le secret!» ronronna Adrien.

«Oui, je me demande pourquoi il est allé te voir.» réfléchit tout haut Marinette.

«À ton avis?» fit Adrien en prenant son sac. «Il veut que je joue les anges gardiens à sa place.» Que ne fallait-il pas faire comme bêtise pour cacher un secret! Et sa tête criait: plus, encore plus de la présence de Marinette dans sa vie. En cet instant, il ne pensait qu'à la prendre sur ses genoux pour le reste de la journée et la garder dans son étreinte.

«Ah, non! Tu ne vas pas commencer à calculer ce que je mange toi aussi!» s'objecta-t-elle.

«C'est une invitation à luncher?» glissa-t-il.

Elle soupira un grand coup. «Très bien, oui, si tu veux. Mais pas de surprotection!»

Ils profitèrent du repas en tête à tête chez elle pour parler simplement en amis. Mais secrètement, il utilisa sa double identité pour la questionner sur tout ce qu'elle ne révélait pas à son alter ego. Notamment les inquiétudes qu'il lui causait durant les combats. Il voulait la rassurer en abordant le sujet et lui permettre d'exprimer ses craintes.

Il lui envoya un message juste avant la reprise de cours. Lui donnant rendez-vous avec ChatNoir dans une classe vide à la pause. Il s'était torturé durant tout l'heure du midi pour ne pas l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

Après les cours, il se permit un peu de repos pour aller avec les garçons de la classe sur un terrain de base-ball. Même Max et Nathaniel se joignirent à Nino, Kim, Ivan et lui.

Ce ne fut même pas lui qui aborda le sujet. C'est Nino qui demanda aux autres s'ils avaient remarqués une attitude différente chez Marinette ce jour-là.

«Y'a de l'amour dans l'air.» signala Kim «On sait qui est le champion qui a convaincu l'Inaccessible? C'est toi Adrien?»

«Même pas. J'ai finalement obtenu le droit d'avoir officiellement une copine en public et je lui ai demandé de sortir mais elle m'a rembarré. J'ai l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de dire oui mais que quelqu'un lui a fait une offre plus intéressante. Mais peut-être que je me trompe et que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on croit.» Il s'assura ainsi d'empêcher les rumeurs concernant une possible liaison scandaleuse entre eux de se répandre jusque dans les médias.

À la fin de novembre, cela faisait deux mois que Marinette était enceinte et donc deux mois qu'ils s'avouaient finalement être un couple.

Même s'il devait chaque fois faire un parcours du combattant pour venir la voir, ChatNoir dormait le plus souvent possible avec Marinette même lorsque la grosse période des séances-photos d'avant Noël commença et qu'il ne fut plus aussi disponible. Il voulait être avec elle.

«Tu t'épuises complètement, tu as besoin de repos. Tu es si fatigué qu'on dirait que tu viens de terminer un combat!»

«Je me suis trouvé une excuse pour expliquer mes absences si elles sont découvertes mais ça m'oblige à faire une partie du chemin sans mes pouvoirs et l'autre partie n'est pas de tout repos non plus. Mais je te l'ai toujours dit : Te voir vaut tout les efforts que je mets pour venir jusqu'ici.»

«C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble à l'école plutôt.» se désola-t-elle.

«Il y a plein de choses que j'aime faire avec toi lorsqu'on est ensemble et qu'on ne peut pas faire à l'école.» Après tout, _lui_ se savait avec elle à l'école et n'en avait jamais assez d'elle et ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser était une torture qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire partager.

Cela faisait également deux mois depuis la première apparition du mage qui contrôlait la horde. Depuis cette confrontation, les créatures avaient commencé à attaquer la ville. Ils étaient plus affamés et nombreux depuis qu'ils s'étaient nourris sur les débris d'un cataclysme de ChatNoir.

Ils entraient dans les maisons pour fouiller. Saccageant quartier par quartier, ils avaient déjà blessés des gens et la population était effrayée.

Entre temps, Chloé s'était jointe à eux avec le miraculous de l'abeille en acceptant de combattre à leurs côtés. Elle avait, malheureusement, passé un sale quart-heure lorsque le mage l'avait menacé et torturé pour obtenir d'elle des informations sur ce qu'ils connaissaient du Papillon. ChatNoir et Ladybug l'avait délivrée à temps pour qu'elle n'en garde que quelques séquelles psychologiques vite oubliées.

Ladybug avait encore passé un message sur le ladyblog. «Je sais que vous avez peur de la horde mais il n'y a, en fait, pas beaucoup de différences avec les akumas. Ils provoquent des dégâts et quelques blessures dans un but précis. Puis, ils repartent et mon pouvoir répare la ville et les blessures. Ce dont vous devez vous souvenir, c'est de tenir bon et de maintenir les blessés en vie. Parce que mon pouvoir ne peut pas ramener ceux qui meurs à la suite de blessures.»

Un soir où, par chance, ChatNoir dormait avec Marinette, il fut réveiller par sa voix, elle faisait un nouveau cauchemar.

«Chat, où es-tu? Ça fait des heures que je te cherches.» dit-elle toujours endormie.

«Je suis là, Princesse, dans tes bras, dans ton lit, avec toi.» lui répondit-il inquiet. Il détestait la savoir en si grande détresse. Elle avait l'air malade de désespoir.

«Pourquoi tu m'as quitté, tu m'as désobéis! Tu n'avais pas le droit.» Il n'arrivait pas à la réveiller et compris qu'elle avait une vision alors il la garda dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Mais elle ne lui répondit pas tant que le rêve de fut pas terminé.

Marinette rêvait qu'elle était à des funérailles. Elle était la veuve qui enterait quelqu'un. Bizarrement, il s'agissait d'un cercueil de verre et il y avait une foule démesurée, peut-être tout Paris.

Sa grossesse était avancée et Adrien lui donnait le bras pour la soutenir mais restait étrangement figé et distant. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu le corps qu'on enterrait : ChatNoir. Elle se détacha d'Adrien pour mieux regarder mais lorsqu'elle voulu à nouveau se retourner vers lui pour y trouver du réconfort, elle ne le trouva plus. Elle chercha partout puis le trouva finalement dans le cercueil, à la place de ChatNoir. Alors, seulement, elle sentit les lèvres qui tentaient encore et encore de la réveiller.

«Enfin! Je déteste lorsque tu fais des cauchemars. Tu pars si loin de moi.» lui dit ChatNoir en la serrant contre lui.

«J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.» Pleura-t-elle en panique «J'ai rêvé de tes funérailles!»

«Je suis dans tes bras, ma chérie. Je sais que tu me protèges. Je ne crains rien.» Elle était son porte-bonheur aussi surement que sa Lady. Avec deux femmes aussi magique dans sa vie, il n'avait pas à craindre la menace des effets de malheur du chat noir.

«Oui» fit-elle en se rallongeant «C'est étrange, je n'ai plus rêvé de la horde depuis qu'ils sont apparus.» ajouta-t-elle en se rendormant terrassée par l'émotion et le choc.

Elle fit le même rêve deux autres fois avant de se réveiller pour de bon. La dernière fois, il était cinq heures du matin, ChatNoir était partit et elle entendait ses parents déjeuner à la cuisine, elle décida de se lever pour passer du temps avec eux.

«Bonjour, Marinette. Tu as mal dormit on dirait?» constata son père.

«J'ai rêvé que j'assistais à des funérailles.» s'expliqua-t-elle en s'installant sans féminité sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

«Hum» réfléchit sa mère «Tu n'es pas la première femme enceinte qui me raconte cela. «C'est un grand classique en frais de symptôme. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que ça veut dire mais ça doit avoir un lien avec un symbole de vie nouvelle ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.»

«Tu me rassures. J'ai cru que j'avais eu une vision.» fit Marinette en se réveillant doucement. Elle aimait prendre le temps de se réveiller peut importe l'heure.

«C'était l'enterrement de ChatNoir, j'imagine? J'ai l'impression que ton subconscient essaie de te dire quelque chose.» poursuivit Sabine.

Si les parents de Marinette avaient été en état de choc lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle de la grossesse de leur fille, une semaine plus tôt, ils s'étaient peu à peu calmés en en parlant avec les futurs parents. Elle pourrait finir ses études, avait déjà un travail qui l'attendait, avait accepté de rester avec eux pour qu'ils l'aident jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit en âge d'aller en centre pour enfant. Et le père leur avait assuré qu'il serait présent à chaque fois qu'on aurait besoin de lui et dès que possible, il voulait emménager avec elle. Il avait accepté d'habiter dans la chambre de Marinette durant les premiers mois de vie de l'enfant même si c'était très petit pour trois et qu'il devrait conséquemment en parler à son père.

Marinette était, en fait, secrètement ravie de cet arrangement. Si elle avait une alerte akuma, elle n'aurait pas le temps de chercher une baby-sitter. En étant à la boulangerie, elle pourrait laisser le bébé à sa mère.

Elle n'avait jamais songé à cette vie lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle se voyait alors dans une maison traditionnelle avec une petite famille traditionnelle et avec Adrien. Mais la vie qu'elle avait était aussi très bien puisqu'elle la rendait heureuse. Et si elle et sa famille était heureuse, elle n'en demandait pas plus à la vie.

Mais ce matin-là, son rêve la perturbait. Elle pensait à Adrien et à ChatNoir. Elle se prépara lentement pour l'école et vit sur son téléphone que Nino et Adrien discutaient en se préparant eux aussi.

Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de faire des liens entre les deux blonds qui partageaient sa vie. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'entendre la voix d'Adrien qui l'appelait Princesse. Et elle avait toujours cette furieuse envie qui ne l'avait jamais quitté et qui s'était même décuplé depuis le début de sa grossesse d'embrasser autant Adrien que ChatNoir. Son taux d'hormone remontait et autant Adrien que Chat étaient dans sa ligne de mire.

Peut-être à cause de son rêve ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu le faire avant. Elle décida de partir tôt et d'aller rejoindre Adrien avec des croissants dès que ses légères nausées matinales furent passées.

Elle marchait en suivant la conversation que s'échangeait maintenant Alya et Nino mais Adrien y intervint.

6 :53 : la horde est ici

Ne perdant plus une seconde, Marinette s'élança vers une ruelle et Ladybug en ressortit en passant par les toits.

Adrien allait attaquer son déjeuner lorsque Nathalie enclencha les systèmes de fermeture de la maison depuis le bureau.

Adrien et le Gorille coururent la rejoindre et elle les avertit que des créatures avaient déjà réussit à entrer et qu'elles essayaient de percer les murs du grenier où se trouvait Monsieur Agreste.

Le garçon de la famille envoya une alerte dans la conversation où il se trouvait déjà. Il savait qu'ainsi, il joindrait à la fois Rena Rouge et Carapace ainsi que Ladybug par l'intermédiaire de Marinette.

Il ordonna au Gorille de sortir Nathalie de la maison et de la protéger. Armé d'un balai, il leur dégagea une sortie avant de demander à Plagg de lui ouvrir le coffre où il récupéra le miraculous du Paon au moment où Ladybug se glissait dans le bureau.

Il l'entraîna au grenier en débloquant le passage avec la manette du système de sécurité.

La horde avait commencé à mordre son père en voulant dévorer l'uniforme du Papillon. Monsieur Agreste était déjà au sol inconscient. Avec ce qui restait de son balai et l'aide de Ladybug Adrien les écarta suffisamment pour arracher le miraculous de Nooroo. L'uniforme disparue rapidement pour faire place à un homme blessé gravement.

Adrien entraîna Ladybug en-dehors de la pièce. «Prends les miraculous! Éloigne-les d'ici.»

«Adrien, mais…» protesta-t-elle.

«Ne t'en fait pas. Carapace et Rena sont en chemin. Fait-moi confiance. Je dois retourner aider mon père.» plaida-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Entre ce qu'il venait de dire, ses propres sensations et son rêve, elle n'avait plus aucun doute, ChatNoir et Adrien ne faisait qu'un.

«Tu restes en vie. C'est un ordre!» salua-t-elle.

Adrien passa sa transformation en ChatNoir et retourna dans la pièce pour défendre le corps de son père où quelques molosses s'en prenait toujours à lui sans conviction.

Il les chargea pour les chasser à coup de bâton de la pièce et entendit Rena et Carapace prendre le relais dans le reste de la maison.

Il retourna auprès de son père. Celui-ci était couvert de plaies béantes. Il appela une ambulance et tenta d'endigué le sang s'écoulant des artères. Mais le pouls faiblissait.

«Ma Lady» appela-t-il sur son bâton «J'ai besoin que tu lances le miraculous.»

«La horde est partie?» fit-elle comme à son habitude mais en courant.

«Non, mais j'ai besoin que tu le fasses maintenant, s'il-te-plaît.» demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante. «D'accord.» Elle raccrocha et lança son pouvoir de guérison tout en courant pour arriver chez maître Fu le plus vite possible.

Il lui remit un grimoire, seule documentation qu'il avait sur la horde et le mage et l'informa qu'il quittait immédiatement Paris jusqu'au départ de la horde.


	9. Chapter 9

Le pouvoir miraculeux de Ladybug avait gardé Monsieur Agreste en vie mais ses blessures étaient très graves. Il y avait peu de chance que les médecins puissent rattacher sa jambe et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Nino, Alya et Marinette firent un tour à l'école mais ils en repartirent bien vite pour aller soutenir Adrien. Son père sorti de la première chirurgie en après-midi.

Les médecins informèrent Adrien qu'ils avaient fait tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Ils avaient rattaché la jambe mais ne savait pas si le membre reprendrait vie. S'il survivait jusqu'au surlendemain, il le retournerait en chirurgie pour refermer les autres plaies plus efficacement.

Marinette entraina Adrien chez elle. Il se laissa faire sans protester. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il ne se comprenait plus. Marinette lui suggéra qu'il avait le droit d'être content que son père soit toujours en vie. Il avait aussi le droit d'en vouloir à la horde, c'était naturel. Et il avait le droit d'être heureux de sa nouvelle liberté sans l'ombre du Papillon planant sur Paris. Ce faisant, il ne blesserait pas son père de s'en réjouir.

De toute façon, de nouvelles responsabilités l'attendaient et pour s'en occuper avoir le droit d'agir en adulte serait un atout.

En effet, alors que le médecin plongeait Monsieur Agreste dans un coma artificiel pour lui permettre de guérir le surlendemain de l'attaque, Nathalie informa Adrien que, suite à la nouvelle de l'attaque sur M. Agreste parue dans la presse, certains employés avaient profité du surcroit de travail chez tous les concurrents en cette période pour chercher du travail ailleurs.

Heureusement, son identité du Papillon allait restée secrète.

Regardant la liste des postes qui étaient à combler, sachant qu'il avait besoin de personnel dans les plus brefs délais et que la nouvelle de l'attaque devenue publique rendrait difficile le recrutement, Adrien chargea Nathalie de promette ce qu'il fallait pour garder leur photographe vedette et il fonça à l'école pour arriver à la cloche du dîner.

Il envoya le chauffeur chercher des repas chez les Dupain-Cheng et il s'adressa à sa classe. Il leur parla de ce que la compagnie avait toujours représenté pour lui. Le travail permettant de faire vivre les loyaux employés de son père, loyauté qu'il ne méritait pas mais que les employés de son père étaient assez généreux pour lui accorder, et une sécurité pour eux tous.

Lorsque son père lui avait parlé de lui laisser les rênes de la compagnie, la raison principale pour laquelle il avait accepté était que cela lui permettrait de garder tous ses amis à l'abri du besoin. Mais en ce moment-là, la compagnie était en péril. Il devait réussir à sortir la collection automne-hiver pour Noël sinon il perdrait la compagnie. Il perdrait probablement tout en comptant les frais d'hôpitaux de son père qui seraient à coup sûr très élevés.

Ils comprirent tous ce qu'Adrien voulait faire et acceptèrent en lui assurant qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber l'un des leurs.

Après les cours de l'après-midi, ils prirent le bus tous ensemble pour se rendre à la maison de couture où il leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire en commençant par le bureau que son père avait laissé inutilisé pendant des années et qu'il comptait aménager en local pour les devoirs et les travaux d'équipe.

«Rose et Juleka» commença-t-il en arrivant dans un studio photo où se trouvait une équipe de pose et deux mères avec quatre enfants. «Voici nos petites vedettes. J'ai pensé que Juleka pourrait s'occuper de les coiffer et Rose, je suis certain que tu seras parfaite pour les occuper entre les poses.»

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent immédiatement au travail.

«Nathaniel, Ivan et Mylène. Voici le département des décors. Alors Nathaniel on va avoir besoin de ton génie artistique et j'ai pensé qu'Ivan pourrait aider Mylène avec les accessoires, je vais aussi engager de nouveaux ouvriers pour vous aider.»

Tous trois commencèrent par regarder ce que possédait déjà la compagnie. Il y avait déjà plusieurs éléments nouveaux qui étaient en cours de fabrication grâce aux investissements de M. Agreste, mais les techniciens n'étaient plus revenus au travail.

«Nino, voici le carnet des horaires des séances-photos. Ton rôle est d'assurer la coordination des équipes de chauffeurs et gardes du corps et de t'assurer que les mannequins soient à l'heure aux séances photos.»

«Carrément?» demanda Nino.

«Hé oui, tu crois que tu pourras y arriver?» fit-il en jouant une inquiétude démesurée.

«Euh, bien, euh, pour toi mec, je suis prêt à essayer.»

«Alix voici Pam, la réceptionniste. Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour assurer sa sécurité et garder la porte d'entrée?»

«J'aurai des lunettes cool?» voulu savoir la petite demoiselle aux cheveux en boule de gomme qui se voyait déjà avec un costard trois pièces de garde du corps pour répondre froidement aux journalistes trop curieux.

«Évidement, c'est une maison de haute-couture!» répondit Adrien.

«Donc, Max voici les systèmes informatiques de l'entreprise.» poursuivie Adrien plus loin à l'intérieur du bâtiment. «Je les laisse entre tes mains et si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux en parler à Nathalie. Je suis désolé mais tu seras seul à ce service.»

«Par contre, derrière cette porte juste à côté… Bonjour Macaire. Alya je te présente Macaire. Il connait tout et tout le monde dans l'industrie. Mais c'est un vieux routard et avec une pro des médias sociaux comme toi, je sens que vous aller faire une équipe d'enfer.»

Ils s'installèrent aussitôt pour une longue séance de potinage.

«Kim, je me demandais si tu ferais quelques séances photos? On a perdu beaucoup de mannequins. Et je ne peux vraiment pas tout faire seul.»

«Bien sûr, je suis plutôt hyperactif mais je suis aussi capable de rester sans bouger.» Adrien le remis entre les mains des couturières expertes pour qu'elles fassent les ajustements des modèles.

«Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont tous casés…» dit-il ensuite à Marinette «On a une réunion avec Chloé et Sabrina et ensuite on va discuter de ton poste.»

Adrien confia à Chloé la partie événementielle de l'entreprise. Il fallait prévoir des défilés, des soirées cocktails, des dévoilements. La liste était longue, le délai de là à janvier plutôt court et la pression très haute puisque de la réussite de ces événements dépendait la survie de la compagnie. Aussi suggéra-t-il que Sabrina assiste Chloé.

Les filles parties faire des plans sur la comète, Adrien, Marinette et Nathalie s'installaient dans la salle de conférence.

Et cette dernière expliqua : «Habituellement, une maison de couture de cette taille compte deux à trois designers seniors et six ou sept designers juniors. Mais M. Agreste cumulait tellement de tâches que notre équipe ne comptait que trois designers juniors en plus de lui-même. Deux d'entre eux en on profiter pour partir et celui qui reste ne pourra jamais briguer le titre de senior. Il n'en a pas l'intention non plus.

Heureusement, la collection est presque complétée. Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui puisse reprendre le travail de M. Agreste là où il s'était arrêté et qui en fasse un tout cohérent et aboutie. Concrètement, il manque des retouches ou des accessoires à certains modèles et il faut s'assurer que toutes les pièces atteignent les standards de l'industrie, en plus de faire respecter la vision globale de la collection dans la partie promotionnelle.» conclu-t-elle.

Adrien prit le relais pour dire: «Donc, tu devras aussi avoir des réunions de travail avec Alya, Nathaniel et Chloé. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu te fatigues. Je veux que tu prennes toutes les pauses dont tu auras besoin et je vais installer mon bureau près du tiens pour rester à ta disposition le plus possible.»

Adrien installa leurs deux tables de travail à portée de voix de la salle d'étude et demanda spécifiquement un grand divan très confortable pour elle. Il demanda aussi à Nino de prévoir des chauffeurs pour elle en tout temps et pour toutes les filles qui finiraient tard.

L'ambiance en classe devint assez particulière lorsque le professeur dû interrompre une réunion de travail très professionnelle pour commencer son cours. Il leur proposa alors un pacte. Il leur donnerait du temps en classe pour faire les devoirs jusqu'à la mi-janvier si de leur côté ils gardaient autant que possible le travail de la compagnie en-dehors des heures de cours.

ChatNoir ne faisait même plus semblant d'aller dormir chez lui. Il arrivait toujours aussi discrètement chez Marinette mais n'allait plus au manoir que pour se changer le matin afin que Marinette ne remarque pas ses vêtements. Il avait aussi prit l'habitude de dormir avec le masque de tissus, qu'elle lui avait fait pour laisser plus de liberté à Plagg. À l'approche des fêtes, la poussière était retombée après l'attaque de M. Agreste et l'arrivée dans leur vie de leur nouvelle situation. La horde n'avait plus attaquée même si on avait signalé des petits monstres en vadrouille.

ChatNoir et Marinette s'entendaient très bien. Ils prévoyaient une soirée de Noël en couple et les doutes et périodes de stress qu'ils pensaient devoir affronter sur le fait de devenir parents n'étaient jamais devenus un obstacle à leur bonheur. Rien ne ternissait leur joie d'être réunit pour fonder une famille.

Et il ne manquait jamais de chanter une berceuse qu'il avait composée pour son enfant au moins une fois par nuit. Et il adorait toujours donner autant de plaisir à la mère.

Marinette avait eu sa première échographie le dernier vendredi avant les vacances et avait demandé à Adrien s'il pouvait l'accompagner à la place de ChatNoir. Ça avait été un moment magique pour les deux avec quelques pointes de malaises lorsque le médecin blaguait sur le sujet de la paternité.

Marinette était encore assez mince pour avoir paradé un des modèles durant la semaine mais d'après le médecin, le bébé ferait bientôt une poussée de croissance.

Durant la soirée de ce vendredi, Marinette faisait des devoirs ayant terminé les créations accompagnant la collection.

ChatNoir travaillait sur l'analyse des rapports et des échéances sur sa tablette. «Mari, tu aurais un crayon à me prêter pour ma tablette. J'ai oublié le mien et avec mes griffes, je n'arrive à rien.»

«Tu n'as qu'à retirer ta tenue de combat.» proposa-t-elle sans se retourner. Elle était nerveuse de lui demander de se dévoiler mais sa voix était restée calme. Elle était certaine de son choix.

«Quoi? Ah oui, je pourrais mettre le masque de tissus. Tu crois que ça me cacheras suffisamment avec la lumière allumée.»

«C'est un peu ridicule de continuer de prétendre que je ne sais pas qui tu es.» expliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix très posée.

Marinette était restée dos à lui pour cacher les larmes qui glissaient sans bruit sur ses joues mais se retourna pour le rejoindre sur le divan et lui faire face. Elle ne voulait plus cacher ses larmes. Pas à lui. Il avait posé son travail pour la prendre dans ses bras.

«Tu te souviens de mon cauchemar, celui que j'ai fait la veille de l'attaque sur ton père? Ma mère avait raison, mon subconscient avait plein de chose à me dire. D'abord, il faut que je te raconte la fin de ce rêve. J'ai me suis vu porter ChatNoir en terre pendant que je m'accrochais à Adrien pour pouvoir rester debout. Mais ensuite, Adrien disparaît et je le retrouve à la place de ChatNoir. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que ça voulait dire, je ne l'ai plus refait. Déjà, ça m'a permit de comprendre qui tu étais et d'autre part, j'ai comprit pourquoi j'ai eu tellement de mal à accepter la possibilité que vous ne soyez qu'une seule personne. Pourquoi chaque fois que j'y pensais, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Parce qu'avant même de comprendre, j'ai eu peur de vous perdre tous les deux.»

«Claws in. Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours à tes côtés et j'ai déjà survécu au Papillon.» rappela-t-il avec un soupir. «Je te réitère ma promesse. Tu ne me perdras pas avant de très longues années. Je serai à tes côtés lorsqu'on te demandera qui est le père de notre enfant. Je serai avec toi pour le regarder grandir, je tiendrai ta main le jour de l'accouchement. Et je compte même en avoir d'autre avec toi après notre aîné. Je vais même m'assurer que tout se passe suffisamment bien pour toi pour que tu aie envie de nous donner d'autres enfants.»

«Je t'aime Adrien.»

«Je… je suis transporté de bonheur de t'avoir dans ma vie. Tu es tout mon univers. Mon cœur ne serait qu'un caillou mort sans toi. C'est toi sa première raison de battre et tu es même sa deuxième aussi présentement. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.»

Une semaine plus tard, dans le confort du secret du salon des Dupain-Cheng, au pied du sapin de Noël, Marinette et ChatNoir expliquèrent les risques de savoir l'identité du super-héros mais ils leur dirent aussi que s'ils étaient d'accord, il aimerait emménagé avec eux immédiatement pour s'occuper de Marinette plutôt que d'attendre la naissance de l'enfant.

Les parents de Marinette lui assurèrent que la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient était d'être un obstacle au bonheur de leur fille. Et qu'ils n'avaient aucun souci pour garder les secrets.

Les élèves de la classe travaillèrent tous avec sérieux durant les jours de congé des fêtes mais Adrien insistait pour qu'ils se reposent le soir. Le travail avançait de façon assez satisfaisante. Par contre, lui travaillait. Posant le plus possible le jour, gérant la compagnie de soir. C'est Marinette qui devait le sortir de son travail. Mais une fois qu'il en était sortit, il ne pensait qu'à ses amours.

Ils terminèrent le lancement de la collection avec brio et regagnèrent les bancs d'école la troisième semaine de janvier motivés comme une équipe unie derrière Adrien et Marinette.

Le professeur plaisanta en disant qu'il était sur le point d'aller leur faire la classe au bureau!

Durant toute cette période de stress intense, Marinette réfléchissait à beaucoup de chose mais n'avait rien dévoilé précipitamment, attendant de passer par-dessus toute l'agitation.

Alors, qu'elle commençait à établir les grandes lignes de la collection d'été qu'elle devait entièrement concevoir, elle trouva un échantillon de tissus rouge particulièrement attrayant et le garda avec elle. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec en réfléchissant. Devait-elle révéler son secret à Adrien? La dernière barrière entre eux.

Mais la horde revint cette semaine-là et il était absolument paranoïaque à propos de sa sécurité. Il avait déjà presque perdu son père à cause de la horde, que dirait-il s'il savait qu'elle continuait de se battre en étant Ladybug? Tikki serait-elle capable de le rassurer suffisamment?

Elle devait aussi pensé à annoncer sa grossesse à Alya et au reste de la classe. Elle en arrivait à son quatrième mois et commençait en effet à voir une différence dans son corps lorsqu'elle était nue mais rien encore que ses chandails d'hiver ou son uniforme ajusté d'héroïne ne pouvait cacher.

Mais que pouvait-elle dire à Alya? Durant le mois de janvier, elle et Adrien avait gardé leur relation discrète et officiellement, elle était toujours célibataire et seulement amie avec lui. Ils passeraient donc de meilleurs amis à futurs parents du jour au lendemain? Marinette avait peur de la réaction de ses amis qui se sentiraient peut-être trahis.

Tôt le samedi matin, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit et que le soleil ne se montrerait pas avant plusieurs heures, même peut-être pas du tout à cause des nuages, on signala sur le réseau d'alerte, l'apparition de plusieurs créatures de la horde, mais l'information n'était pas fiable. ChatNoir décida d'aller voir et Marinette qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit à cause de bouffées de chaleur s'installa sur son divan avec sa tablette de travail et une serviette humide sur le cou.

Elle entendit une marche de son escalier craquer puis un tissu noir se referma sur sa tête. Un tissu si épais que les sons et les voix étaient étouffés. Elle eut beau appeler Tikki, la kwami ne se montra pas. Durant ce temps, elle distribuait coups de points et coups de pieds dans le vide. Mais ses assaillants étaient si nombreux qu'ils réussirent à la maîtriser tout en évitant les coups. Il lui était d'autant plus difficile de ce battre que sa priorité numéro un était de protéger son ventre.

Elle décida finalement de faire semblant de se rendre. Elle était déjà pieds et points liés de toute façon et entreprit plutôt de se repérer et de découvrir les avantages tactiques dont elle disposait.

Elle avait été emballée dans le drap de son lit mais celui-ci n'empêchait pas le froid mordant de l'atteindre. Curieusement, soit ses sens la trompaient, soit ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir Agreste. Mais celui-ci n'était-il pas sensé être vide? Vide ou non, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver séquestrée dans l'antre du Papillon. Au moins connaissait-elle les secrets de ce lieux et peut-être mieux que ses assaillants.

Mais arrivés devant la grille, ils s'arrêtèrent pour ne plus avancer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit tout à coup des cris et l'un d'entre eux était vraiment furieux, un cri de rage.

Lorsqu'on lui retira le sac de la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ChatNoir. Il était en panique et attrapa son visage pour la regarder au fond des yeux. «Princesse, ça va? Tu es blessée?»

«Non, ça va, Chat, je n'ai rien.» le rassura-t-elle rapidement.

Il trancha ses liens de deux coups de griffes. «Je t'amène à l'hôpital. C'est plus prudent, amour.»

Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit qu'ils se trouvaient effectivement devant les grilles du manoir Agreste. Mais en frais d'assaillant, elle trouva ses amis se tenant un peu plus loin. Toute la classe y était à l'exception de Nino qui devait travailler à cette heure-là. Certains étaient toujours au sol, restés assis à cause de la surprise après avoir été bousculé par son sauveur. Sa première pensée fut qu'ils étaient contrôlés mais ils ne semblaient plus hostiles.

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, Chat. Je vais bien. Le bébé va bien. Je n'ai pas fait de chutes.» Elle gardait ses paumes sur ses joues pour essayer de le convaincre de se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient et ses pupilles étaient énormément dilatées.

«Tu es glacée et tes cheveux sont mouillés! S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou lorsque je suis rentré et que j'ai vu le désordre.» fit-il en la couvrant de baisers en en la serrant convulsivement contre lui.

«J'avais une serviette dans le cou.» expliqua Marinette en retirant l'objet de sous ses cheveux défaits.

«Alya, donne-moi ton manteaux. Elle ne doit absolument pas prendre froid. De toute façon, tu as autour du cou ce dont tu as besoin pour te réchauffer. Profites-en bien tu ne le garderas peut-être plus très longtemps. Ce genre de chose se mérite.» fit ChatNoir d'un ton menaçant.

ChatNoir emballa Marinette dans la couverture et le manteau et la prit dans ses bras parce qu'elle n'avait pas de souliers.

«On voulait juste aider. On voulait les réunir elle et Adrien. On ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dramatique si elle attrape froid?» fit Alya d'une drôle de voix.

«La plupart des médicaments contre le rhume et la grippe peuvent nuire aux fœtus. Les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas en prendre.» expliqua-t-il platement avant de s'élancer par les toits.

Adrien passa la fin de semaine à lui éviter d'être malade en commençant par la mettre sous une douche chaude mais il resta avec elle sous le jet ne voulant plus la quitter des yeux.

Tikki s'était abondamment excusée lorsqu'elles avaient eu un instant seules. Elle n'avait pas voulu risquer l'identité secrète en se fiant aux apparences. Elle était désolée d'avoir risqué la santé de Marinette au dépens de son secret. Elle jura qu'elle se serait rapprocher pour entendre son appel si l'attaque était venue de vrais assaillants.

Ils passèrent la soirée étendus sur son lit n'ayant pratiquement rien dit de la journée. Ils contemplaient les étoiles comme ils adoraient le faire.

«Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce-pas? Je suis désolée.» entama-t-elle la conversation.

«Je suis déçu. J'avais confiance en eux.» craqua-t-il. «Pourquoi ils ont fait ça? C'était si stupide!»

«Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas que nous sommes déjà ensemble. Ils ne savaient pas que je suis enceinte. Nous avons gardé le secret et les secrets créent des murs.»

Il la garda serrée contre lui comme le plus précieux des trésors. Ils passèrent la journée du dimanche à essayer de retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Le retour en classe du lundi fut étrange. Adrien s'arrêta au bureau des professeurs et demanda les devoirs. Il ne voulait pas revoir ses amis immédiatement. Marinette aussi était hésitante en entrant dans la classe. Elle ne leur en voulait pas pour elle-même mais pour la blessure qu'ils avaient infligée à son chaton. C'était si difficile pour lui de socialiser.

Il avait toujours eu un cœur doux et accueillant, se dévouant pour les autres. Et ses plus proches amis, ceux qu'il appelait sa famille avait fait semblant de s'en prendre à sa raison de vivre.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, mais n'ouvrit pas ses cahiers. Elle était douloureusement consciente de la place vite devant elle qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de fixer. D'être séparée de lui pour la journée serait une épreuve supplémentaire, réalisa-t-elle.

«Je suis désolée, Marinette. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore avec ChatNoir. On vous était si reconnaissant Adrien et toi pour nous avoir fait vivre cette belle expérience en entreprise. Ça a changé nos vies. On voulait vous inciter à être ensemble. On était triste pour vous de vous savoir seuls et séparés.» De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Alya et toute la classe avait la mine basse en écoutant l'échange des filles et affichait de la honte.

«Mais nous on ne l'était pas. On était si heureux de devenir parents et Adrien était si heureux de vous avoir tous autour de nous. On flottait doucement sur notre nuage et la vie était merveilleuse. Pourquoi avez-vous pensé qu'on avait besoin d'autre chose? Maintenant, il ne te fait plus du tout confiance. Si tu veux régler les choses, tu dois d'abord te réconcilier avec lui. Parce que maintenant moi aussi je t'en veux. Je t'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal.»

Toute la peine que Marinette avait retenue devant Adrien remontait en elle. Et en fait, elle était en colère elle aussi. Elle se blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé mais pourquoi ses amis avaient-ils eu un geste si radical? Et peut-être Trixx aimait-il ce genre de blague mais Wayzz était pourtant avec Nino. N'avaient-ils pas tenue compte des mises en garde que le kwami de la sagesse avait assurément élevées lorsqu'ils avaient planifié tout ça?

«Il a un cœur d'enfant. Un merveilleux cœur en or. Et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Et maintenant, je me demande ce que je fais encore ici au lieu d'être près de lui, à ma vraie place.» La voix de Marinette était vacillante et des larmes s'échappaient maintenant de ses yeux à elle aussi. Elle se releva pour partir mais la porte restée entrouverte s'ouvrit en grand. Adrien, les larmes aux yeux se tenait dans le cadre.

«Ne fait pas ça, Marinette. J'étais venu te chercher pour t'éloigner d'eux mais je réalise que sans tes amis, tu ne serras pas épanouie. C'est toi qui avais raison, à propos des secrets. Ils détruisent beaucoup de choses encore plus précieuses que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Reste parmi eux et ne laisse pas la rancœur s'installer en toi.»

«Tu restes avec nous?» demanda Marinette. Mais il était peut-être trop tôt pour lui demander de faire cela.

«Pas le choix! Tu sais bien qu'il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi!» fit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire triste. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter même un instant.

Toute la classe se leva et vint les entourer dans un câlin collectif.

«De toute ma carrière d'enseignant, je n'ai jamais vu une classe comme vous!» La remarque du professeur lorsqu'il les trouva enlacé en arrivant à la porte déclencha des rigolades.

«On est pas juste une classe.» expliqua Chloé «On est une famille.»

Et les larmes aux yeux, ils regagnèrent leurs places mais Alya fit asseoir Adrien à la sienne. «Vous voyez, je commence à vous comprendre.» Pas ensembles mais très proches.

«Tu y auras mis le temps!» commenta Alix.

Marinette ne se priva pas de s'appuyer contre Adrien et il garda un bras autour d'elle toute la journée. Ils se remettaient doucement de leurs émotions et surtout gardaient l'impression d'avoir grandit à travers cette épreuve. Et c'était l'impression de toute la classe. Que Marinette et Adrien avaient mûrit bien avant eux au travers de leurs amours compliqués et qu'ils pouvaient suivre leur exemple sur ce chemin aussi. Si déjà Adrien et Marinette étaient des travailleurs responsables qui leurs avaient appris la valeur du bon travail, ils leurs avaient maintenant donné une belle leçon de vie.


	10. Chapter 10

Deux mois plus tard, toute l'histoire était oubliée. Alya avait repris sa place auprès de Marinette et s'était réconciliée avec ChatNoir. Les cinq héros cherchaient activement la cachette du mage et de sa horde. Ladybug avait prit l'habitude de porter une grande cape en prétendant que c'était pour se tenir au chaud et quand ses six mois de grossesse commencèrent à se voir comme si elle avait prit un peu de poids et qu'elle n'eut plus l'excuse des journées froides pour porter sa cape, elle se retira du service actif, de toute façon, elle avait besoin de repos ayant une vie toujours aussi remplie.

Elle expliqua à ses amis qu'elle aurait besoin d'une opération et qu'elle serait ensuite en convalescence. Mais qu'elle resterait disponible à chaque fin d'attaque pour réparer la ville même si elle ne se présentait pas sur place. Les coccinelles miraculeuses balayant la ville entière de leurs pouvoirs.

Marinette et Adrien avaient apprit à la seconde échographie qu'ils attendaient une fille. Celle-ci était plutôt athlétique et dormait habituellement de jour pour pouvoir couvrir sa mère de coups de pied la nuit. En générale, il fallait la voix de son père qui lui chantait sa berceuse pour la calmer.

Par une journée ensoleillée de la fin du printemps, les élèves présentaient à tour de rôle un travail sur l'avant de la classe.

Officiellement, ce genre d'exercice devait pratiquer la capacité de l'élève à parler devant un public mais, le travail avait reprit aux entreprises Agreste et plusieurs des élèves avaient rempilé dans leurs rôles au sein de la compagnie. Ils étaient donc tous plutôt à l'aise de présenter leur travail lors d'une réunion. Ils avaient aussi commencé à appeler Adrien ''Boss.'' Y comprit lorsque ce fut son tour de faire sa présentation en classe. Lorsqu'il se rassit au premier rang, à sa place habituelle qu'il avait reprit auprès de Nino et qu'il arrêta de parler, Marinette fut surprise par un premier coup de pied mais sa fille ne s'arrêta pas là, elle faisait un vrai caprice.

La mère, elle, faisait des grimaces et essayait de ne pas rire. Repliée vers l'avant, elle voulait cacher les violents soubresauts venant de l'intérieur. Ce que remarqua Alya qui s'en inquiéta. «Ça va, Marinette? C'est quoi cette expression?»

Adrien se retourna vers elle et le reste de la classe aussi. «Oui, c'est juste,…» elle se redressa et permit à la salle de voir son ventre parcourut de mouvements violents en gardant le regard baissé. La grossesse de Marinette ne lui avait fait prendre que peu de liquide et on voyait très bien la forme de l'enfant et chacun des coups qu'elle donnait. «Elle veut que son papa lui chante sa berceuse.» s'expliqua-t-elle. Elle s'en voulait de formuler une demande qu'Adrien ne pouvait pas lui accorder. Il ne pouvait pas révéler son identité à la classe parce que leur fille faisait une colère.

D'une voix vibrante et douce, Adrien entonna une autre mélodie plus connue que celle qu'il avait inventée. D'un coup d'œil, il invita Nino à se joindre à lui pour que leurs voix créent plus de vibrations. Bientôt, toute la classe se joignit à eux et Alya, près de Marinette, plaça même sa main sur le ventre entre celles de Marinette comme elle avait vu ChatNoir le faire.

Alors, que les paroles filaient, tous les élèves se regardaient et tombèrent d'accord. S'ils étaient une famille, cette enfant était un peu leur responsabilité à tous. Ils comprirent dans un même temps que c'était leur rôle de remplacer ce père qui restait caché et se privait d'être présent avec sa famille dans le but d'assurer leur sécurité. Et ils avaient tous envie de cette belle vie tous ensembles qu'il leur était proposé de poursuivre au-delà des études. Ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Cette enfant dont ils attendaient tous ensembles la naissance était là pour sceller leur promesse.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, lors d'une journée nuageuse, les élèves avaient réintégré la classe sur l'heure du dîner pour travailler sur la promotion de la collection d'été. Un défilé important s'annonçait et Adrien et Kim avaient posé toute la soirée de la veille. Nathaniel et Mylène étaient en grand tourment concernant un décor photo et se tournèrent vers Marinette qui interrompit sa séance de rédaction de communiqué de presse avec Alya pour leur répondre. Leurs activités furent dérangées quand des cris retentirent dans le hall de l'école. Les cinq héros bien entraînés se levèrent innocemment tout comme les autres élèves démontrant de la curiosité.

Dans un calme stoïque, quatre d'entre eux partirent vers des cachettes pour disparaître et la dernière alla regarder la cours depuis le haut des marches, pendant que les autres élèves jetaient des regards inquiets depuis les fenêtres de la classe. La horde était gigantesque, elle avait atteint des proportions préoccupantes s'étant nourrie de la moindre goûte de magie qu'elle avait trouvé dans la ville.

ChatNoir atterrie près d'elle. Les créatures envahissaient la cours et poursuivaient les élèves, particulièrement ceux qui avaient été akumatisés. «Acceptes-tu que je te mettes à l'abri dans le local sécurisé? Je sais que tu déteste ça. Mais je préférerais que tu y ailles. Je ne pourrai pas me battre efficacement si tu es exposée. Même si tu n'es pas une cible potentielle, je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'aider les autres.»

Rena, Carapace et Queen Bee repoussaient déjà les créatures à l'étage dessous. Et le reste de la classe rejoint ChatNoir pour le suivre vers le local de repli.

«Je peux m'y rendre seule. Tu peux aller combattre.» lui conseilla-t-elle

Mais il tendit son bâton à Ivan pour que celui-ci leur dégage un passage. Comme le bâton restait inerte et refermé dans la main de l'athlète, ChatNoir y déposa la main pour l'allonger suffisamment pour que le garçon puisse frapper les petits monstres.

ChatNoir la souleva dans ses bras et avança en tête de peloton avec Ivan. «Je ne veux pas voir une seule marque de dent sur ta peau de porcelaine! Dois-je sortir des jeux de mots de femmes enceintes et de canots de sauvetage jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes que je m'occupe de toi?»

«Meowch!, quelle menace!» se moqua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'une créature bondit de derrière le groupe avec la claire intention de refermer sa gueule ouverte sur ChatNoir, Marinette empoigna le bâton au-dessus de la tête d'Ivan et le sépara en deux assez rapidement pour faire tourner sa partie dans les airs et frapper la bestiole avec un puissant moulinet qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. «Je te l'ai déjà dit» fit-elle indomptable. «Je suis capable de me défendre seule.»

«Toi, toi, toi.» fit ChatNoir, bafouillant à cause de la peur. «Si tu n'arrête pas ça, tu vas te retrouver enfermée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour crier ''akuma''!»

«Mais oui! Tu l'as Chat! C'est ça! Les akumas! Tu es gé-ni-al!» s'exclama-t-elle.

«Euh, oui et alors?» Ils venaient de parvenir aux portes renforcées et il la déposa au sol.

«C'est la solution!» Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant d'entrer dans la salle et de le laisser planté sur place. Sans savoir pourquoi son baiser le fit rougir. Mais, il récupéra tout de même ses bâtons pour aller combattre.

Marinette ressortie par l'autre porte sécurisée. Celle qui menait à un corridor désert près de la sortie de la cuisine. Elle utilisa le cabinet du concierge pour se changer et retourna dans la cour. Elle invoqua son lucky charme et obtint un sifflet pour chien. Lorsqu'elle l'utilisa dans la grande cour, tous les molosses de la horde répondirent à son appel et allèrent vers elle. Elle utilisa alors son yoyo pour capturer les créatures de cauchemar comme s'ils étaient des akumas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son yoyo ensuite, un nuage de papillons blancs en sortie avec de la cendre et quelques étincelles mauves.

Il n'en restait qu'un seul, l'original. Elle l'attrapa avec la corde de yoyo comme s'il s'agissait d'une laisse et fit quelques tours supplémentaires pour museler la bête. Mais elle savait qu'il pouvait se nourrir de sa corde magique et du yoyo lui-même. Alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le tenir fermement avec les mains sur ses flancs. «J'ai besoin… il me faut…» commença-t-elle cherchant rapidement autour d'elle une nouvelle idée géniale parmi la cours dans laquelle les élèves se relevaient doucement. Elle voulait trouver comment terminer le travail. «Wayzz!» lança-t-elle en apercevant Carapace.

Nino revint à toute vitesse après une angoissante minute où ne retentit que l'avertissement des boucles d'oreille de la coccinelle dans l'angoisse du cercle formé par les héros et les élèves autour d'elle.

Tous pouvaient voir que son corps avait changé depuis l'automne précédent qui était une de ses dernières apparitions sans sa cape qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller chercher dans l'urgence. Elle n'était pas vraiment ronde, il y avait tout juste de quoi partir quelques rumeurs. Si son uniforme avait été moins moulant et que la population ne l'avait pas toujours connu avec une silhouette impeccablement mince, ce corps qu'elle leur présentait n'aurait même pas soulevé de questions. Mais la petite rondeur était bien là même si ses huit mois en paraissaient trois.

Nino tenait Wayzz caché entre ses paumes pendant que Ladybug lui parlait. «Il ne reste que celui-ci et le mage. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'après toi?» lui demanda-t-elle.

«Sans celui-ci le mage est désarmé. Il faut le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour l'enfermé dans une cage magique permanente. Il faut simplement empêcher le mage de le trouver. La créature n'est rien sans lui.»

«J'ai moins d'une minute!» s'alarma-t-elle.

ChatNoir passa les mains près des siennes sur le corps replet de la créature qui se débattait.

«Va recharger. Je tiendrai le temps que tu reviennes.» lui assura-t-il avec sollicitude.

Encore une fois, l'angoisse recommença. Ladybug repartie vers le local du concierge, donna un biscuit à Tikki, composa un message servant d'alibi à Marinette pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et se re transforma pour revenir capable de tenir le toutou aux crocs d'acier en laisse pendant un bon bout de temps.

Rena s'était chargée de diffuser la nouvelle de la défaite de la horde pour faire revenir Maître Fu au plus vite. Ils décidèrent de cacher la créature parce que selon Tikki à qui Marinette avait pu parler pendant que Rena faisait courir la bête après de faux papillons dans une classe vide, le mage devait savoir où était son animal pour le faire disparaître. Elle appuyait sa théorie sur le fait que les premières créatures partaient d'abord le rejoindre dans un endroit précis avant de disparaître.

ChatNoir réfléchissait à un endroit où garder la créature sauvage. L'école ne convenait pas puisque c'était le lieu de la dernière attaque. Pour la même raison, le repaire du Papillon était aussi trop évident et pouvait même encore contenir de la magie. Il se résignait à proposer l'un des studios de photo de la compagnie comptant sur le lucky charme pour réparer ensuite les dégâts, quand une idée de fous le frappa. Il entraîna le plus discrètement possible Ladybug, Carapace et la bête vers le 4e arrondissement et frappa au bureau de la directrice de refuges animaliers.

Ils avaient effectivement tous le matériel et les locaux nécessaires sur place. Et offrirent avec grand plaisir de remercier de cette façon ChatNoir pour le don généreux qu'il leur avait obtenu quelques années plus tôt.

On décida de déplacer la créature toutes les douze heures de refuge en refuge et que Carapace s'en chargerait. Il resterait aussi sur place pour le premier tour de surveillance et Rena prendrait le deuxième.

Marinette était épuisée en rentrant chez elle un peu avant ChatNoir. Elle cognait des clous au souper et Adrien la mit rapidement au lit.

Serré contre elle dans la chambre qu'ils avait commencé à garnir de meubles d'enfants, il demanda à Plagg de vérifier comment allait le bébé.

«Le cœur du bébé va très bien. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je ne vois que le battement du cœur.»

«Je croyais… Si tu ne vois que les battements du cœur comment as-tu… Au départ c'est bien toi qui a vu que Marinette était enceinte? Le cœur ne bât pas après seulement trois jours de grossesse…» Plagg haussa les épaules et partie se coucher pour la nuit sans répondre.

Adrien somnolait à moitié lui aussi puisqu'il était fatigué par le travail et les études en plus de la journée et l'atmosphère était très calme et propice au repos. Comme si la ville elle-même poussait un soupir de soulagement après la fin de deux cauchemars consécutifs. Adrien écouta le silence de la chambre et outre la respiration calme et égale de Marinette et les ronflements de Plagg, il lui sembla entendre une autre présence.

Il repensa à cette journée. À la façon dont Marinette l'avait étonné. Celle dont elle avait su à nouveau se faire obéir de son bâton contrairement à Ivan et qui prouvait, encore une fois, en plus de ses visions, qu'il y avait de la magie en elle.

Il repensa aussi à ce qu'elle avait dit avant de rentrer dans la pièce de repli à propos des akumas. Et bien, lorsque Ladybug était apparue, elle avait su exactement comment vaincre la horde. Marinette avait-elle pu l'appelé si vite pour lui souffler l'idée?

Lorsqu'il s'était informé de la santé de sa coéquipière en quittant le refuge animalier, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle allait très bien mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu son opération.

Ils marchaient côté à côte d'un même pas. Des amis de longues dates partageant une profonde complicité. «Tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que Marinette et moi allons aussi être parents? C'est vraiment formidable que nous soyons parents toi et moi!»

«Oui, chaton.» éclata-t-elle d'un rire irrépressible. «Nous allons être des parents.»

Il lui demanda ensuite si elle avait l'intention de disparaître.

«Ma kwami reste avec moi. J'assurerai la protection de Paris mais s'il ne survient pas de réelle menace, ce n'est pas certain que tu aperçoives à nouveau cet uniforme rouge que tu aimes tant. Ou peut-être que oui, je ne sais plus. J'ai toujours cru que mon rôle d'héroïne disparaîtrait avec les ennemis mais maintenant que j'y suis, je vais revoir la question. Ça me plaît bien de sauter d'un toit à l'autre. Même les mères responsables ont le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps!» Un grand sourire lumineux et heureux ornait son visage comme s'il y resterait pour toujours.

«On ne pourrait pas rester en contact?» demanda-t-il timidement avec espoir.

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'apporter que Marinette ne peut pas t'offrir?» questionna-t-elle.

Après un instant de réflexion, il avait dit à contrecœur : «Rien, mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Tu es importante pour moi.»

Ravie de sa réponse, elle lui avait sauté au cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue. «Ne t'inquiète pas Chat. Tu ne me perdras pas. C'est une promesse.» avait-elle ajouté avant de disparaître le laissant rougissant à cause du baiser.

Couché près de son amour, il porta la main à sa joue. Se rappelant toutes les fois où Marinette l'avait appelé chaton plutôt que Chat et les quelques rares fois où Ladybug l'avait appelé Chat au lieu de chaton.

Maintenant que la horde, comme le Papillon, était vaincu, il repensa à sa première journée en uniforme, sa première rencontre avec Ladybug, sa Miss Maladroite, sa première rencontre avec Marinette… Il regarda la jeune femme près de lui, sa femme, la femme de sa vie. Pouvait-il être si chanceux?

Il ne put faire autrement que de la réveiller pour lui poser des questions. La sieste lui avait fait du bien et elle était prête à parler calmement avec lui.

«Ma princesse, est-ce qu'il y a un grand secret que je ne connais pas sur toi? Plagg et moi avons beaucoup discuté du fait que tu avais un certain pouvoir magique mais tu ne t'aie jamais inquiété du fait d'avoir des visions. Et je me demandais, comment tu avais su si vite que tu étais enceinte. Et aussi, les surnoms que tu me donnes et comment as-tu su de quelle façon vaincre la horde…?»

Rougissante, elle cacha son visage dans les draps lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait deviné son secret.

«Je voulais te le dire ce soir mais j'étais trop fatiguée tout à l'heure. Je voulais te le dire quand ton père à été blessé mais tu as toujours été démesurément inquiet pour le bébé. Mais la transformation la protège pendant un combat. Et le reste du temps Tikki est toujours près de moi, prête à me transformer…»

«D'accord, d'accord. Tu as raison, je vais t'écouter à l'avenir et calmer mes inquiétudes de nouveau papa. Mais c'est vraiment toi n'est-ce pas? Mon seul et unique grand amour? …Ma princesse, es-tu ma Lady?»

«Si tu savais comme je regrettes tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer! Toutes les demi-vérités que je t'ai dites. Toutes les fois où je t'ai opposé un refus. Jusqu'à quel point es-tu fâché contre moi, Chat? J'ai tellement honte!»

Il analysa honnêtement ses sentiments et répondit sincèrement : «Aucun, je ne suis pas fâché. Tu m'as honnêtement répondu 'non' quand tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi et tu m'as même dit pourquoi. Mais tu as tout de même fait l'impossible pour que nous soyons ensemble et accomplir mon souhait le plus cher.»

«Et là nous sommes après, Chat, tous les rêves que nous avons fait, on peut enfin les vivres réellement.» encouragea-t-elle tellement heureuse.

* * *

Personne n'avait vraiment pausé de questions lorsque Marinette avait déposé le modèle d'une robe de mariée à la confection, c'était son travail. Et lorsqu'un habit de marié avec une petit côté ChatNoir l'avait suivit, les couturières avait simplement fait quelques blagues.

Mais dans la petite chapelle affreusement romantique dans laquelle tous les amis les plus proches de Marinette l'attendaient, on nota l'absence du marié au premier rang. Près de l'autel, ne se tenaient qu'Adrien et Nino jouant les garçons d'honneurs. Bah! On connaissait la bête, il voulait surement faire une entrée remarquée.

Ce fut l'un des derniers invités à passer la porte de la salle qui devint le sujet de toutes les conversations chuchotées. Monsieur Agreste se tenait bien droit dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Nathalie.

Sa présence était curieuse mais considérant qu'on allait leur annoncer plus tard ce jour-là une grande nouvelle concernant la compagnie à laquelle ils travaillaient tous encore un peu, on ne s'étonna pas outre mesure. C'était tout de même le mariage de la designer principale et il restait le grand patron même si ce n'était que de nom.

Adrien repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père une semaine plus tôt. Monsieur Agreste avait reçue une première visite de quelques minutes de sa petite fille et des parents de celle-ci la semaine précédente mais c'était la première visite où M. Agreste avait été suffisamment en forme pour parler plus de cinq minutes. Son fils était venu seul, pour cette seconde rencontre. Adrien lui avait raconté la façon dont Paris et la compagnie avait changé depuis l'attaque sur le Papillon. Tous les efforts et le dépassement que ses amis avaient fait pour sauver la compagnie et lui donner une orientation plus intéressante aux yeux de la population.

Ensuite, il avait annoncé la couleur. Il voulait se marier, être un bon père, un chef de compagnie respectable et si possible prendre soin de son propre père. Mais si Monsieur Agreste n'acceptait pas cela, s'il décidait de rester en colère contre la vie, Adrien quittait la compagnie immédiatement avec la moitié du personnel au moins, et il était prêt à ne plus le revoir.

Lorsque les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent, Marinette s'avança encadrée de ses deux parents et tenant dans ses bras, non pas un bouquet de fleur, mais un poupon de trois mois sous une superbe musique de violon.

Adrien ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était si magique. Elle avait ajouté à sa robe blanche des broderies rouges et roses scintillantes rappelant des coccinelles et formant un tourbillon autour d'elle. La broderie partait de l'ourlet de la jupe pour faire deux fois le tour de son corps en remontant doucement pour terminer sur l'épaule où Tikki se tenait calmement comme une peluche.

L'ensemble donnait l'impression qu'elle était parcourue par le pouvoir miraculeux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'allée, on attendait toujours le célèbre marié qui n'était pas arrivé avant la mariée comme c'était l'usage. Mais ce fut Adrien qui s'avança vers elle pour embrasser d'abord sa fille, pour ensuite serrer Sabine dans ses bras et échanger une poignée de main avec Tom, puis il se tourna vers la femme de sa vie sous les exclamations absolument incrédule de l'assistance. Ils comprirent d'abord qui était le marié et ensuite la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si peu nombreux invités à la cérémonie, ils faisaient partie du secret.

Ils eurent même droit à une double cérémonie : un mariage puis un baptême.

À la grande table de la salle de conférence magnifiquement décorée dans les locaux de la compagnie autour de laquelle s'étaient réunit toute la bande d'amis ainsi que les parents de Marinette on partagea un repas de noce intime et absolument joyeux. Le soleil brillait pleinement par le mur vitré.

Les heureux grands-parents quittèrent ensuite avec la petite Emma pour aller tous les attendre dans le grand studio de photo où on attendait de nombreux autres invités pour le reste de la soirée.

Adrien leur expliqua alors, qu'ils avaient maintenant tous des parts dans l'entreprise et que bien que la compagnie porte toujours le nom d'Agreste, elle aurait dorénavant un nouveau logo. Celui de la designer vedette, comme il se doit.

Lorsque Marinette révéla elle-même son logo de coccinelle entouré de sa signature, elle reçu quelques applaudissements polies et chaleureux mais comme Adrien et Marinette se couvraient les oreilles avec un regard complice, un par un ils se mirent tous à crier à plein poumons.

Qu'Adrien soit ChatNoir, l'autre homme dans la vie de Marinette était une chose. C'était finalement si logique de sa part que la surprise leur avait simplement fait dire : J'aurais dû m'en douter! On avait discuté du sujet en long et en large durant tout le repas et on savait qu'on en parlerait encore durant longtemps.

Mais que Marinette, qu'ils connaissaient pour certains depuis toujours, qui avait déplacé pour eux des montagnes de générosité avec et sans le masque soit Ladybug et que de plus, ils travaillaient maintenant avec les deux héros et venaient d'assister à leur mariage secret en tant que membre privilégiés de la famille… Certains trouvaient qu'il était soudainement difficile de respirer sans crier.

Alors lorsque les deux héros leur demandèrent leur collaboration pour les aider à passer au travers d'un grand mariage public d'envergure nationale pour les héros de Paris, personne n'imagina dire non.

Adrien se leva ensuite pour prendre Marinette dans ses bras et comme il appelait Nino, elle fit signe à Alya avant d'appeler tout le groupe dans un grand câlin collectif comme seul une famille aussi aimante pouvait en faire.


End file.
